


Before I Knew

by Kelyll



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Canon Relationships, Canonical Character Death, Deamus, Fluff, Français | French, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hanging Out, Hogwarts, Humor, M/M, Male Friendship, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Snapshots, The Golden Trio Era
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 73
Words: 35,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelyll/pseuds/Kelyll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Divers moments vécus par Dean et Seamus au cours de leurs années à Poudlard. Certains seront longs, certains seront courts. Certains seront joyeux, certains seront tristes. Suivent le canon. Racontés principalement du point de vue de Dean. TRADUCTION de la fanfiction de Kicon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Train

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Before I Knew](https://archiveofourown.org/works/981332) by [Kicon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kicon/pseuds/Kicon). 



_Before I Knew_

de Kicon

* * *

  
_Always_  
by Lang Leav

You were you,  
and I was I;  
we were two  
before our time.

I was yours  
before I knew,  
and you have always  
been mine too.

  
_Always_  
de Lang Leav

Tu étais toi  
et j'étais moi ;  
nous étions deux  
avant même d'être nous

J'étais tien  
avant même que je le sache,  
et toi aussi  
tu as toujours été mien.

* * *

_Je suis un sorcier. J'ai une baguette magique. Je vais à une école de magie où je vais apprendre à faire de la magie_ , pensa Dean. C'était devenu un espèce de mantra depuis que sa lettre était arrivée en juillet, choquant à la fois ses parents et lui.

Il s'assit sur la banquette d'un compartiment du Poudlard Express, face à une fille nerveuse aux couettes blondes et un garçon également blond, mais à l'air plus calme. Ils faisaient eux aussi leur rentrée en première année et d'après leur conversation, Dean comprit qu'ils venaient tous les deux d'une famille magique. Dean ne parlait pas, en partie parce qu'il ne savait rien à propos du monde magique, mais surtout parce qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup parler.

La conversation s'était éteinte entre les deux blonds et ils étaient tous les trois assis dans un silence pesant. La main de Dean le démangeait et il avait envie de dessiner, mais il résistait. Dans son ancienne école, il avait était harcelé à cause de ses talents artistiques. Les autres garçons le traitaient de « tapette » ou de « fille », et maintenant il ne dessinait plus en face d'autres personnes.

Brusquement, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit en grand, et un garçon petit et excité aux cheveux couleur blond sable se tenait face à eux.

— Ça n'vous dérange pas si j'me joins à vous ? demanda-t-il.

 _Irlandais_ , remarqua Dean, reconnaissant l'accent du garçon.

— Je m'suis r'trouvé dans un compartiment rempli de Serpentards, vous imaginez ? continua le garçon, qui entra dans le compartiment en fermant la porte derrière lui et prit la place vide à côté de Dean. Mais vous trois semblez être d'bien meilleure compagnie ! 

Il leur sourit et Dean en profita pour l'observer. L'irlandais semblait vibrer, comme s'il y avait trop d'excitation en lui pour que son corps la contienne complètement, probablement parce qu'il était nerveux comme le reste d'entre eux. Mais ce que Dean trouvait vraiment intéressant était le fait que, à cause de ce tremblement, les contours du garçon semblaient flous, et Dean mourait d'envie de capturer cette impression dans un dessin.

— Ah ! Au fait, j'm'appelle Seamus Finnigan, dit-il.

— Ernit Macmillan, se présenta le garçon blond tendant sa main pour serrer celle de Seamus. Enchanté.

— H-Hannah Abbot, bégaya la fille d'une voix aiguë en le saluant d'un petit signe de main.

Seamus se tourna vers Dean avec un air interrogateur, un large sourire sur son visage.

— Dean Thomas, marmonna t-il.

— Ravi d'te rencontrer, s'exclama Seamus avant de se pencher en avant. Alors, vous êtes au courant ? 

Ernie fronça les sourcils.

— Au courant de quoi ?

— _Harry Potter est dans ce train_ , murmura Seamus d'un air conspirateur.

Hannah et Ernie sursautèrent. Apparemment, ce Potter était important, et Dean laissa échapper un «— Qui ? » avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Trois paires d'yeux écarquillés se braquèrent sur lui, et Dean souhaita n'avoir jamais ouvert sa bouche. Et le voilà déjà en train de passer pour un idiot avant même d'être arrivé à l'école.

— Né-moldu, hein ?, supposa Seamus avant de se lancer dans une explication sur qui était Harry Potter avant même que Dean ne puisse confirmer.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il va être dans la même année que nous ! s'exclama Hannah, toute excitée.

Ernie hocha de la tête.

— On va peut-être même se retrouver dans la même maison ! 

— La maison qui l'aura s'ra bien chanceuse, soupira Seamus.

Soudain, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit. Cette fois-ci, une fille aux cheveux bruns et ébouriffés se tenait face à eux.

— Est-ce que...

— On a vu aucun crapaud ! grogna Seamus.

La fille fronça les sourcils.

— Nul besoin d'être malpoli. Viens Neville, allons chercher ailleurs.

Elle agrippa le poignet d'un garçon au visage rond et en train de pleurnicher et ferma la porte du compartiment. Ils écoutèrent leurs pas s'éloigner en lançant des regards bizarres à Seamus.

— J'l'ai déjà vu deux fois, expliqua t-il. C'garçon a perdu son stupide crapaud. Je n'serais pas en train de le cherche à sa place. J'serais bien content d'en être débarrassé, ça c'est sûr.

Ernie et Hannah rigolèrent, mais Dean se sentait mal pour le garçon. Crapaud ou pas, il s’inquiétait visiblement pour la créature. Il cessa d'écouter la conversation alors que Seamus et Ernie se mettaient de nouveau à parler d'Harry Potter.

— Vous voulez quelque chose, mes chéris ? 

Ils levèrent tous la tête quand une dame au chariot rempli de friandises ouvrit la porte de leur compartiment.

La mâchoire de Dean en tomba : il n'avait jamais vu de bonbons pareils. Ernie, Hannah et Seamus se levèrent joyeusement et commencèrent à sortir de leurs poches les drôles de pièces qu'il avait utilisé pour acheter ses fournitures scolaires. Dean ne voulait pas risquer de passer une nouvelle fois pour un idiot en essayant d'acheter des bonbons sorciers avec de l'argent sorcier pour la première fois, alors il essaya de ne pas avoir l'air affamé malgré les grondements de son estomac.

Seamus revint s'asseoir à ses côtés et lui jeta un coup d’œil avant de laisser tomber la moitié de ses bonbons sur les genoux de Dean.

— Non, je ne...

— Bien sûr que t'en veux, l’interrompit Seamus avec un large sourire. Tu s'rais fou de ne pas vouloir de bonbons. En plus, si t'es Né-moldu, ça veut dire qu't'en a jamais goûté avant, j'pas raison ? 

Dean hocha de la tête.

— C'est vrai, mais...

— Considère ça comme un cadeau d'bienvenue dans l'monde magique alors.

Dean sourit, touché par ce geste.

— Merci, dit-il.

Seamus haussa les épaules.

— 'Sûr.

Dean passa le reste du trajet à poser des questions à Seamus à propos des friandises et à le défier de manger des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, à l'air franchement pas ragoûtantes, et il se dit que ce garçon petit et excité pourrait bien être sympa à avoir autour de soi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes de l'auteur : cette fic va être une très longue fic avec de nombreux chapitres décrivant des moments variés à travers les années de Dean et Seamus à Poudlard !  
> J'ai trouvé le poème au début de l'histoire sur tumblr et j'ai pensé qu'il allait vraiment bien avec l'histoire donc je l'ai inclus au début et le titre de l'histoire en est également extrait.  
> Les premiers chapitres seront courts et Dean et Seamus apprendront à se connaître. A partir de leur troisième année, ça devient plus sérieux et les chapitres seront plus longs.  
> Je suis américaine et par conséquent je ne connais pas grand chose des accents irlandais (Je m'y connais assez bien en accents britanniques), mais j'ai essayé de décrire l'accent de Seamus du mieux que je pouvais dans les dialogues. Si il est pourri, je m'en excuse.  
> Bonne lecture !  
> ~Ki
> 
> Notes de la traductrice : comme l'auteur, je ne m'y connais pas trop en accent irlandais, mais cet accent étant assez important dans sa fanfiction, j'ai essayé de le transcrire du mieux que je pouvais. C'est ma première traduction donc n'hésitez pas à commenter des erreurs ou de mauvaises tournures de phrase ! J'espère que cette fanfiction vous plaira, elle compte 73 chapitres dont une trentaine sont déjà prêts en français, il n'y aura donc pas trop de temps d'attente entre chaque chapitre. Merci à Rafi57 pour la beta lecture et à Kicon pour cette histoire absolument géniale !


	2. Excitant

Lorsque le train arriva sur le quai de Poudlard, l'anxiété de Dean réapparut. Seamus, Hannah, Ernie et lui descendirent du train et ils se perdirent de vue dans la foule d'élèves en robe noire. 

— Les première année, par ici. Suivez-moi.

Dean se tourna vers la voix et vit un homme énorme et gigantesque qui dominait la foule et appelait les première année. Sa mâchoire en tomba, mais il s'approcha quand même et se joint à la foule composée de ses futurs camarades de classe. Il regarda autour de lui, mais ne trouva toujours pas Seamus, Hannah ou Ernie. Il aperçut par contre le garçon qui avait perdu son crapaud. Il reniflait encore tristement, la fille aux cheveux ébouriffés lui tapotait maladroitement l'épaule.

Le groupe commença à descendre un chemin étroit et escarpé. 

— Vous allez bientôt apercevoir Poudlard, dit l'homme immense en se tournant vers eux. Après le prochain tournant.

En effet, le chemin déboucha sur un château massif avec le ciel étoilé en toile de fond, se reflétant dans l'eau noire du lac se trouvant face à eux. Ils laissèrent échapper des hoquets d'appréciation et la main de Dean le démangeait de sortir son carnet de dessin. 

— J'ai vu mieux, fit une voix traînante et désagréable à la droite de Dean. 

Il se tourna vers cette voix et découvrit qu'elle appartenait à un garçon au teint pâle doté d'un menton incroyablement pointu. Le garçon remarqua qu'il était observé et retroussa sa lèvre.

— Qu'est-ce que _tu_ regardes ? lança t-il avec mépris.

Dean secoua sa tête, préférant éviter toute confrontation alors que l'homme criait : 

— Pas plus de quatre par barque !

_Barque_  ? pensa Dean avec confusion. La foule s’éclaircissant, il vit qu'il y avait plusieurs canots alignés le long de la rive. Il se dirigea vers l'un de ceux qui étaient vides et s'y installa. 

— Re-bonjour, dit une voix à l'accent irlandais.

Dean se tourna vers Seamus qui l'avait rejoint dans la barque, suivi par deux filles indiennes qui étaient bien trop identiques pour ne pas être jumelles.

— Bonjour, répondit Dean avec un léger sourire.

— Excitant, hein ? s'exclama Seamus.

L'une des deux filles hocha de la tête avec enthousiasme et l'autre s'écria :

— Je suis impatiente !

Dean sourit simplement une nouvelle fois.

— Tout le monde est casé ? demanda l'homme. Dean remarqua qu'il avait une barque pour lui tout seul. Alors, EN AVANT !

Les barques se mirent à bouger d'elles-mêmes et la main de Dean s'agrippa au bord de la barque dans un bref moment de panique. Seamus tapota doucement son bras. 

— C'est rien, juste d'la magie, l'encouragea t-il.

Dean lui adressa un signe de tête pour le remercier et il se détendit avant de tourner son attention vers le château duquel ils s'approchaient peu à peu. C'était à peine s'il pouvait en croire ses propres yeux, une partie de lui se demandait toujours s'il n'était pas en train de rêver. 

_Je suis un sorcier. J'ai une baguette magique. Je vais à une école de magie où je vais apprendre à faire de la magie_ , pensa t-il encore une fois. _Et je vais m'amuser comme jamais auparavant._


	3. Réparti

_Tu seras en de bonnes mains  
Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Dean applaudit avec tout le monde, bien qu'il se sentait étrangement amorphe. Il venait de rencontrer une sorcière à l'air particulièrement sévère, avait vu pour la première fois des fantômes et avait entendu un chapeau chanter. C'était presque trop en aussi peu de temps. 

_Poufsouffle, Serpentard, Gryffondor ou Serdaigle ?_ se demanda t-il. Chacune de ces maisons l'attiraient, à part peut-être Serpentard. Il n'aimait pas vraiment la partie sur les « vrais roublards qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins ». 

La sorcière en robe émeraude et au regard sévère – McGonagall, s'il se souvenait bien – s'avança face à eux, un long rouleau de parchemin dans la main. 

— Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence : Abbot, Hannah.

Dean regarda la fille qu'il avait rencontré dans le train s'avancer nerveusement vers le tabouret. Il se sentait mal pour elle, il aurait détesté être la première personne à être répartie. McGonagall lui mit le chapeau sur la tête et il lui tomba sur les yeux. Après quelques instants, il cria :

— POUFSOUFFLE !

Tout le monde applaudit et Hannah se dirigea vers la table aux bannières noires et jaunes. Un des fantômes qu'il avait vu plus tôt la salua. Elle semblait inquiète, mais contente.

La fille suivante fut également répartie à Poufsouffle, puis un garçon et une fille allèrent à Serdaigle. La première Gryffondor fut une fille aux longs cheveux blonds nommée Lavande Brown. Une fille aux cheveux bruns et à forte carrure devint la première Serpentard. 

Quelqu'un arriva près de lui en traînant des pieds et il baissa la tête vers Seamus qui venait de le trouver. Seamus leva les yeux vers Dean avec un air malade. Ses tremblements semblaient avoir empiré, mais cette fois c'était bien de l'anxiété et non de l'excitation. Dean se rappela que son nom de famille commençait par un F, ce qui signifiait que ça allait bientôt être à son tour d'être réparti. 

— Finch-Fletchley, Justin !

Seamus couina à côté de lui et Dean attrapa son poignet, le serrant doucement pour le rassurer et Seamus cessa doucement de trembler. Il adressa un bref sourire à Dean qui relâcha son poignet.

— POUFSOUFFLE !

Justin rejoignit Hannah et l'autre fille à la table des noirs et jaunes.

— Finnigan, Seamus ! 

Seamus prit une profonde inspiration et se fraya un chemin à travers la foule de première année jusqu'à arriver au tabouret. McGonagall lui mit le chapeau sur la tête et Seamus fronça les sourcils comme s'il réfléchissait. Les secondes passaient lentement et Seamus était toujours assis sur le tabouret. Les première année commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux, se demandant pourquoi cela prenait autant de temps, quand soudain après plusieurs longues minutes...

— GRYFFONDOR !

Dean applaudit avec force et Seamus se dirigea vers la table rouge et or. Il s'assit à côté de Lavande et lui serra la main. La fille aux cheveux ébouriffés qu'ils avaient rencontrée dans le train (« Granger, Hermione ») devint également une Gryffondor, tout comme le garçon qui avait perdu son crapaud (« Londubat, Neville »). Ernie rejoignit Hannah chez les Poufsouffle. 

— Malefoy, Drago !

Dean observa le garçon au teint pâle se pavaner jusqu'au tabouret. Le chapeau avait à peine effleuré sa tête qu'il déclara qu'il était un Serpentard. La foule de première année était de plus en plus clairsemée. L'une des jumelles fut répartie à Serdaigle et l'autre à Gryffondor.

— Potter, Harry !

La Grande Salle toute entière se mit à murmurer d'un seul coup et Dean reconnut ce nom. Il se rappela ce que Seamus lui avait raconté, que Harry Potter avait vaincu le sorcier lui plus sombre de tous les temps quand il était seulement un bébé ; mais pour lui, le garçon aux cheveux noirs sous le chapeau rapiécé ressemblait juste à n'importe quel nerveux première année. 

Harry semblait penser très fort à quelque chose, comme l'avait fait Seamus, mais il ne resta pas assis sur le tabouret aussi longtemps que lui. Après quelques instants, le chapeau cria :

— GRYFFONDOR !

La table de Gryffondor explosa alors que la plus longue ovation de la soirée lui était réservée. Les gens se penchaient vers lui pour lui agripper l'épaule ou lui serrer la main. Deux jumeaux aux cheveux roux scandaient :

— Potter avec nous ! Potter avec nous ! 

Seamus semblait abasourdi alors que Harry s'asseyait face à lui.

Quand les applaudissement se calmèrent enfin, McGonagall appela :

— Thomas, Dean !

Le stress de Dean revint instantanément. Il baissa la tête et traîna des pieds jusqu'au tabouret. La plupart des élèves étaient trop occupés à discuter d'Harry Potter et ils ne faisaient pas très attention à lui. 

— Tu as bon cœur.

Dean sursauta légèrement et réalisa que le chapeau lui parlait. 

— Un esprit ouvert et une volonté très forte. Je détecte également une grande loyauté. Voyons voir... Pourquoi pas... GRYFFONDOR !

Le dernier mot fut entendu à travers toute la salle, contrairement aux précédents que seul Dean entendait, et il descendit du tabouret. Il se sentait curieusement joyeux et il était ravi d'être dans la même maison que Seamus. L'amusant petit irlandais pourrait sûrement être un bon ami. Et bien sûr, il y avait aussi le célèbre Harry Potter. 

— On est dans l'même dortoir ! s'exclama Seamus alors que « Turpin, Lisa » était répartie à Serdaigle. Les deux derniers élèves – un rouquin et un garçon à la peau sombre – furent respectivement répartis à Gryffondor et Serpentard. Le rouquin alla s'asseoir à côté d'Harry et Dean regarda autour de lui. Ses nouveaux camarades de classe semblaient tous sympathiques ; Neville avait retrouvé son crapaud et était de bien meilleure humeur que dans le train. 

Un homme avec une barbe impressionnante se leva pour les accueillir et le festin apparut. Dean n'avait jamais aussi bien mangé de toute sa vie, et pendant un instant il eut une pensée coupable envers sa mère. Il avait beau adorer sa cuisine, elle ne valait rien par rapport à celle de Poudlard.

— _Quasi_ -Sans-Tête ? Comment peut-on être _quasi_ sans tête ? demanda Seamus, coupant les pensées de Dean. Il leva la tête vers le fantôme flottant à côté de leur table et à qui Seamus avait posé cette question. 

— Comme _ceci_ , dit le fantôme d'une voix agacée. Il tira sur son oreille et sa tête bascula sur le côté. Tout le monde était ébahi et Seamus, de nouveau l'air malade, éloigna son assiette. 

Dean rit de le voir réagir ainsi et Seamus lui adressa un large sourire. Ils se remirent à écouter ce que le fantôme racontait.

— Le Baron Sanglant en est devenu insupportable de prétention. C'est lui, le fantôme de Serpentard. 

Ils jetèrent un coup d’œil à la table des vert et argent de l'autre côté de la Grande Salle. Effectivement, un horrible fantôme aux vêtements maculés de sang argenté était assis près de Malefoy qui n'avait pas l'air très enchanté. 

— Comment a-t-il fait pour être couvert de sang ? demanda Seamus la bouche pleine de patates, ayant apparemment retrouvé son appétit. 

— Je ne lui ai jamais demandé, répondit le fantôme.

Seamus eut de nouveau l'air dérangé et Dean rit, amusé. Il avait l'impression que Seamus posait souvent des questions dont il n'avait pas forcément envie de connaître les réponses. Après un certain temps, la conversation se porta sur leurs familles.

— Moi, je suis moitié-moitié, expliqua fièrement Seamus. Mon père est un Moldu et ma mère a attendu qu'ils soient mariés pour lui dire qu'elle était une sorcière. Ça lui a fait un choc. 

Tout le monde éclata de rire et Neville leur parla de son grand-oncle Algie. Lavande Brown était ce qu'ils appelaient une Sang-Pur et les parents de Parvati étaient tous les deux des Sang-Mêlés.

— Et toi ? demanda Lavande à Dean. 

— Je suis un..., il se tourna vers Seamus. Comment vous dites ?

Seamus avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. 

— Né-Moldu.

— C'est ça, acquiesça Dean. Je suppose que je suis un Né-Moldu, alors. Mais je ne suis pas sûr, parce que mon père a quitté ma père quand j'étais bébé. Ma mère et mon beau-père sont définitivement des Moldus par contre. On était tous choqués quand j'ai reçu ma lettre.

Hermione arrêta de parler au garçon à côté d'elle pour leur dire qu'elle était aussi une Née-Moldue et Dean se sentit mieux en apprenant qu'il n'était pas tout seul. Apparemment, Harry, bien que ses parents étaient des sorciers, avait été élevé par des Moldus, alors il était lui aussi pratiquement Né-Moldu. 

Après qu'ils aient mangé tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, le Directeur se leva et leur annonça quelques règles. Ensuite, ils chantèrent le plus horrible hymne qu'il n'ait jamais entendu, bien que ce fut assez drôle parce que Seamus le chanta sur un air de gigue irlandaise. Ils suivirent jusqu'au dortoir le garçon plus âgé avec qui Hermione discutait pendant le repas, croisant au passage l'esprit frappeur de l'école. 

Dean, Seamus, Neville, Harry et Ron montèrent les escaliers jusqu'en haut de la tour pour atteindre leur dortoir et choisirent leurs lits. Dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, ça donnait : Neville, Harry, Ron, Dean et Seamus. Ils se laissèrent tous tomber dans leurs lits et s'endormirent sans un mot.


	4. Potions

— Finnigan, échangez avec Dunbar, ordonna froidement Rogue. Peut-être que s'il comprend son partenaire, Londubat se montrera un peu moins incompétent. Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup d'espoir. 

Seamus se leva, les lèvres pincées, prit furieusement ses livres dans ses bras et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de Dean, sur laquelle Fay Dunbar était assise une minute plus tôt.

— Quel salaud, marmonna Seamus, fixant avec colère le derrière de la tête de Rogue. Il se tourna vers Dean, ses yeux bleus remplis de tristesse. Mon accent est si dur qu'ça à comprendre ? 

Dean nia de la tête avec insistance. 

— Non. _Moi_ je le comprends, en tout cas. Il n'aurait pas dû te dire ça.

— Merci. Seamus lui sourit. N'empêche, j'suis bien content d'être débarrassé d'Londubat, ça c'est sûr. Il est un peu nul et a réussi à faire fondre mon chaudron la dernière fois. 

Dean eut un petit rire en se souvenant de leur premier cours de Potions. Neville avait détruit le chaudron de Seamus et renversé de la potion sur lui-même et par terre. 

— Hé, c'toi qu'a dessiné ça ?

Dean baissa le regard vers le doigt de Seamus qui pointait un croquis qu'il avait fait sur l'une des pages de son livre de Potions. Il avait représenté Rogue sortant d'un chaudron entouré de flammes démoniaques. 

— Heu, non, bredouilla Dean en fermant rapidement son livre. 

Seamus leva un sourcil. 

— Et bien, peu importe qui l'a dessiné, cette personne d'vrait savoir qu'c'est vraiment bon, dit-il, le ton de sa voix insinuant qu'il savait très bien que c'était Dean qui avait fait ce dessin. 

Dean baissa la tête pour cacher son sourire alors que Rogue recommençait à parler.


	5. Poster

— C'est quoi, ça ? demanda Ron en désignant le poster que Dean venait juste d'accrocher sur son mur. 

— C'est un poster, répondit Dean, confus.

Ron avait l'air intrigué. 

— Mais pourquoi il ne bouge pas ?

— C'est un poster moldu, Ron, expliqua Harry. Je te l'ai dit, les images ne bougent pas dans le monde Moldu.

Dean lui sourit avec gratitude. Il était heureux d'avoir Harry pour le seconder lorsqu'il s'agissait d'expliquer des choses moldues. Bien que son père était Moldu, Seamus ne connaissait rien de son monde et Ron et Neville avaient tous les deux grandi dans des familles de Sang-Pur. 

— C'est qui ? demanda Ron. 

— C'est l'équipe de football de West Ham, déclara fièrement Dean. 

Ron n'avait pas l'air très impressionné. 

— C'est quoi, le football ?

— Rien de moins que le meilleur sport au monde ! s'exclama Dean. Deux équipes de onze joueurs essayent de mettre la balle dans le but de l'autre équipe. 

— Seulement une balle ? Ron fronça du nez avec dégoût. Est-ce que vous jouez au moins dans les airs ? 

Dean lui lança un regard étrange.

— Non, bien sûr que non. Ça se joue sur un terrain. 

— Ça a l'air ennuyeux, rétorqua Ron. Alors que le Quidditch, d'un autre côté, _ça_ c'est le meilleur sport au monde !

— Hé, n'insulte pas –

— Deux équipes de sept, quatre balles différentes, six buts, et ça se joue sur des balais, lista Ron. Ose me dire que ça n'a pas l'air excitant. 

— Ça a l'air bien, mais –

— C'est mieux que bien ! le coupa Ron avec ferveur. Et nos posters _bougent_  !

Il pointa son doigt vers son poster des Canons de Chudley. L'un des joueurs faisait une cravate à son adversaire. 

— Tout dans le monde Moldu a l'air ennuyeux, conclut t-il. 

Dean commençait à s'énerver. Ron n'avait aucun droit d'insulter son sport et son monde. Le rouquin s'était levé de son lit et faisait des gestes avec sa baguette vers le poster de Dean, essayant de faire bouger les joueurs. 

— Bougez, bande d'idiots ! cria Ron. 

— Maintenant tu vas – commença Dean, définitivement en colère. 

Seamus s'interposa avant que Dean ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Son expression d'ordinaire enjouée était devenue orageuse et il se saisit du poignet de Ron pour l'éloigner du poster. 

— Laisse le tranquille, Ron, lui dit Seamus fermement. T'commences à devenir vraiment énervant. 

Ron s'éloigna de Seamus, stupéfait de voir le garçon plus petit se dresser face à lui. Néanmoins, il lança un regard coupable à Dean. 

— Désolé, mec, bredouilla t-il. 

— C'est rien, lui répondit Dean avant de sourire à Seamus. Merci. 

Seamus lui sourit largement, de retour enjoué.

— 'Sûr.


	6. Plume

— Le sortilège de lévitation ! annonça Flitwick. Aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre comment faire voler des objets !

Dean et Seamus échangèrent un regard excité ; ils attendaient ça depuis un bout de temps. Ils essayèrent d'être partenaires, mais Flitwick mit Seamus avec Harry et Dean avec Neville. Ron devait malheureusement faire équipe avec Hermione, que tout le monde trouvait plutôt insupportable.

Le sortilège de lévitation se révéla être plus difficile que ce que Seamus pensait. 

_Lever, tourner_ , se répéta t-il.

Il remarqua que Harry n'avait pas plus de succès que lui avec sa plume. Il se tourna pour regarder derrière lui et vit que Dean avait réussi à faire bouger sa plume un tout petit peu, comme si elle essayait de voler. Il se concentra de nouveau sur sa plume et lui lança un regard mauvais. 

— Allez ! s'impatienta t-il, se penchant vers sa plume et la tapotant avec sa baguette. Wingardosa. Wingardlium. Wi –

_Bam !_

La classe toute entière sursauta et se tourna vers Seamus dont la plume avait pris feu. Il y avait de la suie sur son visage et ses sourcils étaient légèrement roussis. 

— M. Finnigan ! s'exclama Flitwick, arrosant la plume d'un jet d'eau pour arrêter le feu. Tout va bien ? Avez vous besoin de vous rendre à l'infirmerie ?

— J'vais bien, Professeur, marmonna Seamus, embarrassé. 

Dean se pencha vers Seamus et lui murmura d'un air taquin :

— Tu as oublié de lever et tourner, Seam ? 

— Tais-toi ! ronchonna Seamus, essuyant la suie sur son visage tandis que Dean riait.


	7. Talentueux

— Dean ! _Dean_  ! Hé, Dean, attends moi ! Mes jambes n'sont pas aussi –

Dean s'arrêta soudainement et se tourna vers Seamus qui criait son nom. Ce dernier lui rentra dedans, ne s'attendant pas à ce que le garçon s'arrête aussi vite. Seamus rebondit en se cognant contre son ami, plus grand que lui, faisant tomber les livres que Dean tenait dans ses bras. Il allait tomber quand Dean se saisit de ses bras et le stabilisa. Comme à chaque fois que Dean touchait Seamus, l'irlandais cessa de trembler et les contours de son corps devinrent moins flous. 

— 'Scuse moi, dit Seamus en souriant.

— C'est rien. Dean lâcha ses bras et le tremblement réapparut. Il se demanda si Seamus en était conscient.

Seamus se baissa pour ramasser les affaires de Dean. Il commença à rassembler les feuilles éparpillées au sol et s'arrêta soudainement en les observant. 

— C'toi qui a fait ça ? demanda t-il. 

Dean baissa le regard vers les croquis entre les mains de Seamus. Il avait oublié qu'il les avait glissés entre les pages de son livre de sorts et enchantements quelques jours auparavant. Il commença à paniquer, terrifié à l'idée de Seamus se moquant de lui comme l'avaient fait ses anciens tyrans. 

— Seamus, ne –

— Dean, tes dessins sont brillants, s'émerveilla Seamus, parcourant les différents feuilles. Pourquoi tu ne les a jamais montrés à quelqu'un ?

Dean haussa des épaules, gêné. 

— J'étais embarrassé, je suppose. Les autres se moquaient de moi par rapport à ça. J'imagine que dessiner n'est pas très masculin.

— J'aimerais bien savoir dessiner, murmura Seamus, ses yeux s'écarquillant face à un dessin du château de nuit. C'est trop cool. 

— Tu le penses vraiment ? demanda Dean, soulagé. 

Seamus hocha de la tête. 

— Vraiment incroyable, dit-il en rendant ses feuilles à Dean. 

Dean ramassa ses livres et ses dessins et ils se relevèrent en se souriant. 

— Oh ! Tu devrais dessiner quelque chose sur la bannière qu'on est en train d'faire pour le premier match d'Harry ! s'exclama t-il. 

— Je ne sais pas..., marmonna Dean. Seamus pensait peut-être que son art était cool, mais il était certain que les autres ne penseraient pas la même chose.

— Tout l'monde aimerait ça, insista Seamus. T'es talentueux, Dean. Et tout le monde aime les gens talentueux. Regarde Harry !

Dean lui sourit avec gratitude.

— Merci, Seam. 

— 'Sûr, répondit Seamus, comme d'habitude, alors qu'ils se remettaient à marcher le long du couloir. 

— Oh, en fait, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire tout à l'heure ? demanda Dean.

Seamus le regarda avec confusion.

— Tu essayais d'attirer mon attention avant de me rentrer dedans. 

— C'est vrai ! s'exclama Seamus avant de froncer les sourcils. Il haussa les épaules d'un air insouciant. J'm'en souviens pas. Ça m'reviendra un jour ou l'autre. 

Ça ne lui était jamais revenu, mais ce n'était pas grave.


	8. Bannière

Le jour du match de Quidditch, tout le monde était excité et attendait le match avec impatience, à part Harry. Il semblait sur le point de vomir, le regard rivé sur son assiette. Hermione, que tout le monde appréciait maintenant qu'elle était amie avec Harry et Ron, essayait de lui faire manger quelque chose. 

— Harry, il faut que tu prennes des forces. Les attrapeurs sont toujours la cible principale de l'équipe adverse, essaya d'aider Seamus. 

Le visage d'Harry devint encore plus vert. 

— Merci, Seamus, marmonna t-il avant de quitter la table en prétendant qu'il voulait vérifier que son balai était prêt.

— Je ne pense pas que ça l'ait aidé à se sentir mieux, Seam, murmura Dean. 

Seamus eut l'air coupable pendant un instant, avant de continuer à manger sa saucisse.

La bannière était vraiment réussie. Ils avaient écrit « Potter président » sur le drap que Croûtard, le rat de Ron, avait ruiné, et Hermione avait enchanté les lettres pour que la peinture change de couleur. Enfin, Dean avait dessiné un énorme lion Gryffondor en-dessous. Il trouvait que c'était l'un de ses meilleurs dessins et tout le monde l'aimait.

— Qui a dessiné ce lion ?

— Bon boulot, Dean !

— C'est vraiment super !

— Si seulement je savais dessiner comme ça !

Dean était devenu aussi rouge que lui permettait sa peau sombre.

Seamus lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes. 

— J't'avais dis ! dit-il. 

— Tais-toi, répondit Dean avec un sourire.


	9. Garantie

— Hé, Seam ?

— Ouep ? demanda Seamus.

Ils marchaient vers le château après le match de Quidditch, et tout le monde parlait avec excitation de Harry et de la façon spectaculaire dont il avait attrapé le vif d'or. 

— Je me demandais, commença t-il. Pourquoi tu réponds toujours « 'Sûr » lorsque quelqu'un te remercie ?

Seamus rit doucement. 

— C'est un peu bizarre. Mon père l'fait aussi, j'suppose que c'est à cause d'lui que j'le dit. Un jour, j'lui ai demandé pourquoi il disait ça et il m'a répondu qu'il trouvait qu'dire « je vous en prie » sonnait un peu hautain et arrogant. 

— Hautain et arrogant ?

— Ouais, c'comme si tu disais « oh oui, je vous en prie, remerciez moi, appréciez mon aide si précieuse » ou quelque chose comme ça. Il ne veut pas que les gens fassent toute une affaire du fait qu'il les aide, alors il s'en tire en répondant « Bien sûr ». J'sais pas, j'ai toujours aimé ça, alors j'ai commencé à l'dire aussi. Comme j't'ai dit, c'est un peu bizarre.

Dean secoua la tête.

— Non, j'aime ça. C'est comme si tu disais que c'était qu'une garantie, que bien sûr tu aiderais ou ferais quelque chose de gentil pour quelqu'un. 

Seamus sourit largement.

— Exactement.


	10. Manque

Les paupières de Dean s'ouvrirent sur ses yeux fatigués. C'était sa première nuit de retour à la Tour de Gryffondor après les vacances d'hiver. Il faisait nuit et il entendait les ronflements des autres, endormis. Il se demandait ce qui l'avait réveillé et allait se tourner sur le côté lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un renifler. Il se souleva en s'appuyant sur ses coudes, jeta un coup d’œil à travers les rideaux de son lit et réalisa que Seamus était réveillé et reniflait doucement.

— Seam ? murmura t-il. 

— J'vais bien, répondit Seamus. Retourne dormir.

Dean sortit de son lit et parcourut la courte distance entre son lit et celui de Seamus. Il ouvrit les rideaux de son lit et posa une main sur son épaule. Seamus tourna la tête pour regarder Dean. Ses yeux bleus étaient remplis de larmes, qu'il essuya rapidement. 

— Va-t-en, Dean, dit-il. 

Dean s'assit près de lui sur son lit.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Seamus secoua la tête. 

— Seam.

Il soupira. 

— Ma famille m'manque, c' est tout, c'est stupide, retourne dans ton lit.

Dean se faufila sous les couvertures jusqu'à être allongé à côté de Seamus. Il enroula un bras autour des épaules du garçon plus petit que lui, le tournant de façon à ce qu'ils soient face à face. Ils rougissaient tous les deux.

— Que –

— Rendors-toi, dit Dean. 

Seamus hocha de la tête et au bout de quelques secondes, il se blottit contre le corps de Dean. 

— Hé, Dean ?

— Hum ?

— Merci.

— 'Sûr. 

Seamus sourit légèrement en entendant Dean dire « 'Sûr » comme lui, puis il s'endormit. 

Et si leurs camarades de dortoir pensèrent en se réveillant le lendemain qu'il était étrange de voir Dean et Seamus enroulés l'un autour de l'autre dans le lit de Seamus, ils n'en dirent rien.


	11. Meilleure

— T'oublie pas d'm'écrire, t'entends ? demanda Seamus en donnant un coup dans l'épaule de Dean.

— Pour la millième fois, je t'écrirai, répondit Dean en souriant alors que Seamus et lui passaient la barrière les menant au monde Moldu.

— Dean ! Dean, par ici !

Il se tourna vers là où on l’appelait et vit sa mère lui faire des signes de main. 

— Hé, viens, j'ai envie que tu rencontres ma mère, dit Dean.

— Oh, non, t'as pas b'soin –

Mais Dean avait attrapé son poignet et le tirait derrière lui avant même que Seamus ne puisse refuser. 

— Maman, je te présente mon meilleur ami, Seamus Finnigan, déclara Dean lorsqu'ils arrivèrent face à sa mère.

Mme Thomas était une femme à l'air bienveillant et aux yeux caramel, comme Dean. Ses cheveux bruns étaient frisés et elle sourit chaleureusement à Seamus en lui serrant la main.

— Je suis ravie de pouvoir enfin mettre un visage sur le nom. Il n'a pas cessé de parler de toi pendant les vacances d'hiver, dit-elle, clignant de l’œil vers son fils. Dean se mordillait la lèvre et se grattait le derrière de la tête, l'air embarrassé. 

— Ah oui ? s'amusa Seamus en souriant. Heureux d'apprendre qu'c'était mutuel alors. 

Les garçons commencèrent à rire et Mme Thomas sourit en les observant.

— Bon, j'devrais m'mettre à chercher où est ma mère, moi, dit Seamus. Ravi d'vous avoir rencontrée, Mme Thomas.

Dean s'avança et enlaça rapidement Seamus avant de le laisser partir. Il marcha avec sa mère jusqu'au parking où elle était garée, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. 

— Alors, tu as passé une bonne année ? demanda sa mère. 

— La meilleure, répondit Dean. J'ai hâte d'être à la fin de l'été.


	12. Intéressante

— T'es au courant ? demanda Seamus à Dean, s'appuyant contre l'accoudoir du fauteuil de la salle commune dans lequel Dean était assis. 

Dean le fixa d'un air interrogateur.

— Harry et Ron sont arrivés en voiture volante à l'école et se sont écrasés contre le Saule Cogneur !

— C'est l'arbre dangereux, ça, non ? demanda Dean. Seamus approuva de la tête. C'est vraiment cool, mais je parie qu'ils ont de gros ennuis maintenant. 

— J'ai entendu dire qu'ils étaient dans le bureau de Rogue avec lui, McGonagall et Dumbledore en c'moment même, répondit-il. Mais t'imagines un peu, _arriver en voiture volante à l'école_  !

Dean rit et secoua la tête. 

— Ça devrait être une année intéressante.


	13. Charmant

— Cet homme doit bien être l'plus grand et l'plus casse-pieds des idiots sur cette planète ! 

— C'est _toi_ qui a demandé s'ils étaient dangereux ou pas, remarqua Dean. Quand vas-tu enfin apprendre à ne pas poser de question dont tu ne veux pas connaître la réponse ? 

Seamus lui lança un regard noir et continua d'essayer de nettoyer avec difficulté le sang coulant de ses morsures de lutin de Cornouailles. Dean soupira.

— Laisse moi faire, dit-il, se saisissant du tissu mouillé dans les mains de Seamus et le pressant gentiment contre son épaule. 

— J'suis naturellement curieux. Ma mère pense qu'c'est charmant, dit Seamus. 

— Charmant mon cul, répliqua Dean. 

Seamus roula des yeux.

— T'sais qu't'aimes ça.

— Ouais, peut-être.


	14. Sang-de-Bourbe

La Salle Commune était anormalement silencieuse. Le corps pétrifié de Miss Teigne venait d'être découvert, tout comme les mots de mauvaise augure sur le mur.

— _Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde ! Bientôt, ce sera le tour des Sang-de-Bourbe !_

Allongé sur son lit dans le dortoir, les mots de Malefoy résonnaient dans la tête de Dean. 

— Hé, Seam ? demanda t-il. 

Seamus leva la tête de la Gazette qu'il lisait dans son lit :

— Quoi ?

— C'est quoi, un Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Les yeux de Seamus s’assombrirent. 

— C'est un mot dégoûtant, voilà c'que c'est. Ça veut dire sang sale et c'est une insulte pour les Né-Moldus. Les Sang-Pur l'utilisent beaucoup parce qu'ils pensent être supérieurs en ayant qu'du sang sorcier dans les veines, mais c'est putain d'ridicule. J'veux dire, regarde Neville, c'est un Sang-Pur et il peut à peine faire trois pas sans foutre quelque chose en l'air. 

Dean hocha lentement de la tête. 

— Donc... Je suis un Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Seamus jeta sa Gazette sur son lit avec colère, l'air furieux. 

— Non, Dean, tu ne l'es pas. T'es un sorcier, comme moi, et comme n'importe qui d'autre dans cette école. 

— Désolé, c'est juste que..., soupira Dean.

Seamus fronça les sourcils d'un air concerné et alla s'asseoir à côté de son ami sur son lit.

— Pourquoi t'penses à ça, d'façon ?

— C'est à cause de ce que Malefoy a dit, après que l'on ait trouvé Miss Teigne, dit Dean. A propos des Sang-de-Bourbe à qui c'était le tour. 

— Malefoy est un con, objecta Seamus. N'fais pas attention à lui. 

Seamus serra l'épaule de son ami de manière réconfortante et retourna dans son lit. Dean essaya de suivre le conseil de son ami et d'oublier toute cette histoire, mais il avait toujours un horrible nœud à l'estomac.


	15. Héritier

— T'penses qu'ça pourrait être lui ? demanda Seamus à voix basse. 

— Seam, j'essaie de travailler, répondit Dean, penché sur son livre de métamorphose.

Seamus soupira.

— Prends une pause. 

Dean roula des yeux et ferma son livre. 

— Est-ce que je pense que quoi est qui ?

— Harry. Est-ce que t'penses qu'il est l'hériter d'Serpentard ? demanda Seamus. 

Le garçon à la peau sombre leva un sourcil.

— Seam, il est à _Gryffondor_. Pourquoi serait-il à Gryffondor s'il était l'héritier de Serpentard ?

— Mais tu l'as vu au club de Duel, c'est un Fourchelangue !

— Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, lui rappela Dean. 

— Ça veut dire qu'il peut parler aux serpents. C'est très rare, expliqua rapidement Seamus. Mais est-ce que t'penses qu'ça pourrait être lui ? 

L'une des choses que Dean aimait le plus à propos de son amitié avec Seamus était que l'irlandais ne disait jamais rien quand Dean ne comprenait pas quelque chose. Il l'expliquait simplement et faisait toujours en sorte que Dean ne se sente pas ignorant parce qu'il ne savait pas quelque chose concernant le monde magique. 

— Non, certainement pas, répondit Dean. Hermione et lui sont meilleurs amis, tu sais ? Je ne pense pas que l'héritier de Serpentard serait ami avec une Né-Moldue. 

Seamus hocha lentement de la tête.

— Ça semble logique, c'est vrai. Merci, Dean.

— 'Sûr.


	16. Peur

_Non, non, non_ , pensa Seamus en courant à travers l'école. _Non, non, non, non, non._

— Fondants du chaudron ! cria-il à la Grosse Dame, le souffle court.

Le portrait bascula et il se précipita à l'intérieur. Il inspecta rapidement la salle commune puis courut vers son dortoir, mais il était vide, à l'exception de Neville, qui eut l'air effrayé en s'apercevant de l'état de frénésie de Seamus. 

— Où... Où est Dean ? haleta Seamus.

— Je... je ne sais pas, bégaya Neville. Il a dit quelque chose comme quoi il partait dessiner, je crois.

Seamus quitta le dortoir et la tour à toute vitesse. Il parcourut les couloirs, regardant partout autour de lui. Il prit un raccourci à travers le couloir de métamorphose et se retrouva à courir droit vers son ami. 

— Whoa ! s'exclama Dean alors qu'ils tombaient tous les deux au sol. Seamus l'agrippa et le serra dans ses bras si fermement que Dean ne pouvait presque plus respirer. L'irlandais ne semblait pas se soucier de tous les regards qu'ils attiraient. 

— Seam... Seam, qu'est-ce –

— Hermione a été pétrifiée, dit précipitamment Seamus. Elle a été pétrifiée et... et je – 

— Tu as peur que je sois le prochain. 

Seamus acquiesça silencieusement et serra son ami encore plus fort. Dean se détacha doucement, mais garda ses mains sur les bras de Seamus.

— Seamus, je ne vais pas me faire attaquer, dit-il. 

— T'en sais rien ! s'écria Seamus. J'parie que Hermione n'pensait pas l'être et maintenant r'garde où elle est !

— Seam –

— Et ce n'est pas tout, dit Seamus. Hagrid a été envoyé à Azkaban et Dumbledore est renvoyé. 

— Pas Dumbledore ! s'alarma Dean, choqué. 

Seamus hocha de la tête. 

— Justin, Colin, la fille de Serdaigle et Hermione, sans oublier Nick et Miss Teigne... Ils ont tous été pétrifiés. Et maint'nant, Dumbledore n'est plus là. Dean, j'ai... J'ai peur. 

— Mais Seamus –

— J'ai peur pour toi, Dean ! s'exclama Seamus. Si tu – je s'rai... 

Il soupira d'un air agité et redressa soudain la tête, les yeux brillants. 

— Tu n'sais pas vraiment si ton père était un Moldu ou non, c'est ça ?

— C'est ça, confirma Dean prudemment. 

— Et si on le cherchait et trouvait qui il est ? dit Seamus avec enthousiasme. On pourrait prouver qu't'es pas un Né-Moldu. 

— Non.

Seamus se renfrogna.

— Pourquoi pas ? 

— Parce que je devrai demander à ma mère où il est, et ça la tuerait si j'en parlais. 

— Mais c'est ton père !

Dean hocha la tête. 

— Tu ne comprends pas, Seam. Mon _père_ est mon beau-père, l'homme qui m'a élevé. L'homme qui a nous a abandonné ma mère et moi n'est rien de plus que celui m'a engendré. Compris ?

Seamus approuva honteusement. 

— Ouais, j'suis désolé, c'est juste que –

— Je sais, l'interrompit Dean. Écoute, si ça peut te faire te sentir mieux, je n'irai nulle part tout seul. Je resterai avec toi jusqu'à ce que tout ça soit réglé. 

— Vraiment ? demanda Seamus.

Dean lui fit signe que oui de la tête.


	17. Cordons

— Dean, Seamus, n'allez pas tout de suite vous coucher !

Ils grognèrent tous les deux. Ils étaient tout juste sur le point de s'endormir. Seamus souleva sa tête de l'oreiller de Dean et lança un regard noir au garçon au visage rond face à eux. Ils avaient commencé à partager le lit de Dean après l'attaque qu'Hermione avait subie, mais leurs camarades de dortoir n'en pensaient rien. 

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Neville ? l'interrogea Dean. 

— Harry a battu le monstre de la Chambre des Secrets ! s'exclama t-il. Dumbledore est de retour et le philtre à la mandragore a été donné aux victimes, et Hagrid est de retour de Azkaban, déclaré non-coupable ! 

Dean et Seamus s'assirent, instantanément éveillés. 

— Oh, et il y a un banquet, on peut porter nos pyjamas et Harry et Ron ont gagné quatre cent points pour Gryffondor – _on gagne encore la Coupe des Quatre Maisons_  !

Ils laissèrent échapper des cris de joie et descendirent ensemble jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour la célébration. Harry et Ron étaient assaillis par une foule de Gryffondor les félicitant pour les points. Hermione était près d'eux, l'air fraîche et joyeuse. Dumbledore était assis à la table des professeurs, ses yeux pétillant alors qu'il les observait tous. McGonagall annonça que Lockhart ne reviendrait pas l'année prochaine et que les examens étaient annulés.

En d'autres mots, c'était la meilleure fin d'année qu'ils avaient jamais eu. 

— Je t'avais dit que je ne me ferais pas attaquer, Seamus, taquina Dean. 

— Oh, tais-toi, marmonna Seamus qui triturait les cordons de son pantalon de pyjama aux motifs de trèfles. 

Dean sourit.

— Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi, Seam. 

Il lui sourit en retour. 

— 'Sûr.


	18. Ecriture

_Je te vois mardi !  
\- Seamus_

Dean sourit en lisant l'écriture familière de Seamus et plia la lettre pour la remettre dans sa poche. Il regarda autour de lui anxieusement, cherchant son ami aux cheveux couleur sable. Il habitait à Londres, alors c'était facile pour lui de se rendre au Chemin de Traverse, mais Seamus devait utiliser le réseau de la poudre de Cheminette. Harry leur avait raconté l'aventure qu'il avait eu avec la poudre de Cheminette l'année dernière, et il espérait fortement que Seamus ne s'était pas retrouvé dans l'allée des Embrumes. Godric seulement savait dans quels ennuis il pourrait se retrouver là-bas. 

— Dean ! Hé, Dean !

Il se retourna en entendant le familier accent irlandais et vit Seamus zigzager dans sa direction à travers la foule. Soudainement, il trébucha. Dean – merci Merlin pour ses longues jambes – parvint à bouger assez rapidement pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe par terre. 

Seamus sourit.

— Merci. 

— 'Sûr, répondit Dean d'un ton taquin, remettant Seamus sur ses pieds. 

L'irlandais rit, l'air réjoui.

— T'm'as manqué, mec ! 

— Je sais, répondit Dean.

Il rajouta, comme si de rien n'était :

— Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué.


	19. Hippogriffes

— Hé, t'es au courant ? demanda Seamus à Dean alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur premier cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. 

Dean roula des yeux.

— Je te jure, Seam, je n'ai jamais besoin d'entendre des rumeurs de qui que ce soit, t'es la plus grosse commère que je connaisse. 

Seamus haussa des épaules.

— Y'a rien d'mal à s'tenir informé. Bref, t'es au courant pour Sirius Black ?

— C'est le prisonnier qui s'est échappé d'Azkaban et c'est à cause de lui qu'il y a des détraqueurs à Poudlard, non ? demanda Dean qui frissonna rien qu'en pensant à ces horribles créatures.

— C'est ça, mais est-ce que tu sais _qui_ il est ?

Dean secoua la tête et Seamus lui expliqua tout ce qu'il savait à propos de Sirius Black et les Potter. 

— Pauvre Harry. Tu penses qu'il est au courant ? l'interrogea Dean. 

— Difficile d'savoir, répondit Seamus. J'pense pas que ses Moldus l'savent, donc lui non plus j'suppose. 

Ils se turent en arrivant au niveau de Harry, Ron et Hermione qui se rendaient également au cours d'Hagrid.

— Des hippogriffes, souffla Seamus quand les créatures apparurent dans la clairière où Hagrid les avait guidés. Brillant. 

Dean pensa aussi qu'ils étaient brillants. Les hippogriffes étaient des créatures à l'allure raffinée et il se dit qu'il essaierait sûrement de les dessiner plus tard. Si Seamus était excité de voir des hippogriffes, il ne le fut pas autant quand ils durent s'en approcher. 

— Seam, tu dois juste t'incliner devant lui, l'encouragea Dean. 

Ils se tenaient face à l'hippogriffe aux plumes couleur bronze avec Fay Dunbar et Ginger Dirly, les deux autres Gryffondor de leur année qui restaient généralement seules. Seamus était le seul à ne pas encore avoir touché l'hippogriffe.

— Facile à dire pour toi, dit Seamus d'un ton bougon. 

— De quoi t'as peur ? Tant que tu ne l'insultes pas, tout ira bien, lui rappela Dean. 

Seamus déglutit difficilement. 

— Ils sont juste si... _grands_. 

— Je pensais que tu étais habitué à te retrouver en présence de choses plus grandes que toi, Seamus, le taquina Dean. Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas à moitié farfadet ?

— La ferme ! répondit sèchement Seamus. Avec détermination, il fit un pas de plus vers l'hippogriffe, qui le regarda avec dérision avant de s'ébrouer. Seamus poussa un cri aigu, fit un bond en arrière et agrippa le bras de Dean, l'air terrifié. Dean se mit à rire, suivi par Fay et Ginger. Seamus les fusilla du regard.

— Taisez –

— C'est très facile. 

Ils se tournèrent vers Malefoy qui parlait fort et le virent caresser l'hippogriffe gris que Harry avait caressé au début du cours, Buck. 

— Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de faire ? murmura Dean pour lui-même, le visage inquiet. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. 

— Je parie que tu n'est absolument pas dangereux. N'est-ce pas, espèce de grosse brute repoussante ? 

Le pressentiment de Dean se révéla correct. Buck attaqua soudainement Malefoy, qui cria au meurtre. Les Serpentard et les Gryffondor se disputèrent au sujet d'Hagrid tout au long du retour au château. 

— Ils devraient le renvoyer sur-le-champ ! dit Pansy Parkinson, en larmes. 

La colère de Dean monta, et oubliant qu'il n'aimait pas les confrontations, il répliqua :

— C'était la faute de Malefoy !

Crabbe et Goyle grincèrent des dents et serrèrent les poings, gonflant leurs biceps d'un air menaçant. Mettant complètement de côté le fait qu'il n'aimait pas les conflits, Dean fit un pas en avant, les défiant du regard. Il faisait au moins une tête de plus que Crabbe, peut-être quinze centimètres de plus que Goyle, mais les deux garçons étaient mieux bâtis que lui, et surtout ils étaient deux contre un. Dean ne savait donc pas comment ça allait se terminer. 

Seamus tira sur son bras.

— Dean, allez, laisse tomber. 

— Seam –

— _Dean._

Seamus le regardait d'un air sérieux, le regard dur. Dean, obstiné, lui rendit son regard pendant quelques secondes avant d'abandonner et de laisser Seamus l’éloigner de Crabbe et Goyle. 

— Alors Thomas, on a besoin de son petit-ami pour se défendre ? se moqua Millicent avant de rentrer dans l'école avec Crabbe et Goyle, riant aux éclats. 

— Ignore les, lui dit Seamus. 

— Je sais, répondit Dean, arrachant son bras de l'emprise de Seamus. 

— Dean –

Il envoya son poing contre un mur alors qu'ils entraient dans le château. Seamus lui lança un regard triste, mais ne s'approcha pas, conscient que Dean avait besoin qu'il lui laisse un peu d'espace. 

— Maudits Serpentard... Ils m'énervent juste tellement, gronda Dean. Ils font un enfer de la vie de tout le monde dans ce château et s'en sortent toujours. J'en ai ras le bol. 

— Je sais, murmura Seamus. 

— Malefoy et sa bande, ce sont eux les pires, toujours à accuser les autres, continua t-il. Et la façon dont ils se moquent de ceux qui sont différents, ou pauvres, ou pas de Sang-Pur. C'est... C'est...

— C'pas juste, conclut Seamus. 

Dean approuva d'un air désespéré. 

— Ouais.

Ils restèrent quelques instants silencieux, puis Dean passa une main dans ses cheveux bouclés. 

— Excuse-moi, Seam, dit-il. Merci d'être là.

L'irlandais sourit, et en un instant, le Seamus sérieux avait disparu, remplacé par l'habituel Seamus espiègle. 

— 'Sûr. A quoi servent les amis ? Allez viens, faut qu'on s'occupe de ta main, ce s'rait bête que la main qu't'utilises pour dessiner soit paralysée. 

— Je pense que je vais dessiner un hippogriffe quand on sera arrivé dans la Tour, annonça Dean alors qu'ils marchaient dans le château. Histoire de me lancer un challenge. 

— Si t'veux un challenge, pourquoi t'essaierai pas d' _me_ dessiner ? 

— Ce n'est pas difficile de dessiner ce qui est petit, Seam. 

— Et bien, s'tu veux dessiner quelque chose de grand, t'as qu'à me dessiner nu ? Paie particulièrement attention à mes parties intimes, elles sont plutôt –

— Je ne te dessinerai pas nu, Seam.

— Mais –

— Je vais dessiner un hippogriffe, un point c'est tout.

— Pourquoi pas un dessin d'moi, nu _sur_ un hippogriffe ? 

— Mais t'es malade !

— Allez, Dean, avoue. J'sais que ça t'excites.

— Dans tes rêves.

— Comment tu sais ?

— Rappelle moi pourquoi je suis ami avec toi ? 

— Tu n'peux pas résister à mon charme irlandais.

— Oui, c'est sûrement ça...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes de l'auteur : à propos de Fay Dunbar et Ginger Dirly : les filles à Gryffondor la même année que Harry sont Hermione, Lavande, Parvati et deux filles non-identifiées. Apparemment, dans un des jeux vidéos, l'une d'entre elle s'appelle Fay Dunbar, du coup j'ai utilisé ce nom. J'ai inventé le nom de Ginger. 
> 
> J'espère que jusqu'ici vous appréciez l'histoire !  
> ~Ki
> 
> Notes de la traductrice : je profite de cette note de l'auteur pour remercier tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire cette modeste traduction et de laisser des reviews ou de mettre cette fanfic dans leurs favoris ! Vous avez eu le droit à un chapitre un peu plus long aujourd'hui, ne vous y habituez pas !


	20. Black

— T'as lu la _Gazette_ aujourd'hui ? demanda Seamus à Dean pendant le petit-déjeuner. 

— Non, pourquoi ? 

— Apparemment, quelqu'un aurait aperçu Black.

Dean faillit s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille. Après que Seamus lui ait parlé de Sirius Black pour la première fois, il avait fait des recherches. Cet homme était complètement fou, et maintenant il était en fuite.

— Où ça ? demanda-il. 

— Pas loin d'ici. Les Moldus pensent que c'est juste un criminel comme les autres, une femme l'a vu et a appelé le numéro spécial, expliqua Seamus. Mais l'temps que le Ministère arrive, il était parti. 

— Tu penses qu'il va venir s'attaquer à Harry ?

— J'sais pas. Il est assez fou pour essayer, c'est sûr. 

— Mais les Détraqueurs vont l'arrêter s'il essaie, non ? C'est pour ça qu'ils sont ici. 

Seamus haussa des épaules. 

— On a bien réussi à les éviter la dernière fois, tu t'rappelles ?

Dean pinça des lèvres, mal à l'aise. Seamus remarqua que Dean semblait inconfortable et changea de sujet de conversation, faisant remarquer pour la millième fois combien Trelawney n'était qu'une vieille chauve-souris complètement folle. Mais même le bruyant bavardage de Seamus ne suffit pour éloigner de l'esprit de Dean la pensée de Sirius Black s'introduisant dans Poudlard.


	21. Epouvantards

— Une main coupée ? demanda Seamus à Dean, amusé, alors qu'ils quittaient la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. C'est d' _ça_ que t'as l'plus peur ?

— Ça me fout la cher de poule ! se défendit Dean. Une année, quand je faisais Halloween avec mes sœurs, cet homme habillé tout en noir se tenait dans l'ombre et je ne le voyais pas très bien. Il avait un gant comme une main de monstre et m'a agrippé l'épaule. J'ai crié comme une fille et j'en serai à jamais effrayé.

Seamus rigola.

— Comment ça, vous faisiez Halloween ? 

— C'est ce que les Moldus font le soir d'Halloween, expliqua Dean. On va de porte en porte pour récolter des bonbons gratuits. 

Les yeux de Seamus s'écarquillèrent aux mots «  _bonbons gratuits_  ». 

— Si seulement les sorciers f'saient ça aussi !

Dean rit. Seamus aimait trop les bonbons pour sa santé. Manger constamment du sucre n'aidait pas à calmer ses tremblements. 

— Et toi, un spectre de la mort ? l'interrogea Dean en se rappelant la forme qu'avait pris l'épouvantard de Seamus. 

Seamus grimaça.

— Mon cousin Fergus – je déteste c't'idiot – m'a raconté c'qu'étaient les spectres de la mort quand j'étais p'tit. Il m'a dit qu'ils erraient à la recherche de p'tits garçons irlandais pour les manger et qu'au moment où tu entendais leur cri, c'était d'jà trop tard. Que des conneries, bien sûr. Mais plus tard, il a déguisé sa copine en spectre de la mort et elle a surgit derrière moi en criant d'une voix aiguë. J'ai bien failli m'pisser dessus.

Dean ricana. 

— Mais c'est pas l'pire. Quelques années plus tard, on avait notre réunion de famille annuelle dans un camping, et j'me suis r'trouvé en face d'un vrai spectre de la mort. Bien sûr, j'ai cru qu'ils essayaient une nouvelle fois d'm'avoir. J'serais mort si ma mère n'était pas arrivée à temps pour le faire fuir avant qu'il ne se mette à crier, finit Seamus, le teint pâle alors qu'il revivait ce souvenir. 

— Ah, Seam, je suis désolé, dit Dean, le visage inquiet. 

Seamus haussa des épaules.

— C'pas pire que d'se faire agripper par une main apparemment coupée, dit-il avec un sourire en coin, les yeux de nouveau espiègles. 

— Exactement, répondit Dean en riant.


	22. Pré-au-lard

— Pré-au-lard, Pré-au-lard, oh quel délice ! chantait Seamus d'une voix fausse, se dirigeant comme tout le monde vers le village sorcier. J'vais aller à Honeydukes et m'remplir le ventre de friandises !

Dean secoua la tête, s'amusant des singeries de son ami. Seamus sautillait à côté de Dean, qui gardait le rythme grâce à ses longues jambes. 

— Pré-au-lard, Pré-au-lard, c'est pas une arnaque ! continua t-il. J'vais aller à Zonko et rire à toutes leurs blagues !

— Seam, arrête ou je vais devenir sourd, dit Dean en riant.

Seamus lui adressa un grand sourire.

— T'es juste jaloux d'mon talent.

— Tu m'as percé à jour.

Dean ne pouvait pas le nier : il était tout aussi excité à l'idée de se rendre à Pré-au-lard, il n'allait juste pas en faire une chanson. En s'approchant du village, ils croisèrent les Détraqueurs et frissonnèrent violemment, mais ils retrouvèrent leur bonne humeur en arrivant en vue du village. 

Dean ne s'était probablement jamais autant amusé en aussi peu de temps. Ils s'arrêtent d'abord à Honeydukes et goûtèrent les échantillons de caramel gratuits, puis Seamus dépensa la moitié de son argent en bonbons. Ils allèrent voir la Maison Hurlante, et Dean taquina Seamus en insinuant qu'il y avait un spectre de la mort à l'intérieur. Ils s’arrêtèrent aussi à Scribenpenne, le magasin de sport et achetèrent quelques trucs à Zonko. Pour finir, ils burent un peu de Bièraubeurre aux Trois Balais avant de rentrer au château, les bras chargés de bonbons et de blagues. 

Une fois de retour au château, ils profitèrent du grand dîner d'Halloween en se remplissant l'estomac jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir avaler quoi que ce soit. Après le repas, ils retournèrent à la Tour, riant bruyamment tout le long du chemin, de bonne humeur et le ventre rempli de sucre. 

— Hé, fais gaffe ! s'énerva un garçon plus âgé que lui quand Dean marcha sur son pied. 

— Excuse moi, mec, dit Dean. Pourquoi personne ne rentre ? 

Une foule de Gryffondor était arrêtée face au portrait de la Grosse Dame. 

— Le portrait est bloqué ou quelque chose comme ça, répondit le garçon. 

Un instant plus tard, Dumbledore arriva et ils se poussèrent tous pour le laisser passer. Dean tendit le cou et s’aperçut que le tableau avait été lacéré. La Grosse Dame avait disparu. Une vague de peur glaciale submergea Dean qui agrippa le poignet de Seamus pour avoir quelque chose à quoi s’accrocher, autrement il avait l'impression qu'il s'écroulerait. Les rires qu'il partageait avec Seamus à peine quelques minutes plus tôt étaient oubliés. 

— … quand elle a refusé de le laisser entrer, Dean entendit Peeves dire alors qu'il se reconnectait avec ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Quel sale caractère il a, ce Sirius Black ! 

Tout le monde fut envoyé dans la Grande Salle, et quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient rejoints par les autres maisons. Dumbledore fit disparaître les tables et les remplaça par des sacs de couchage. Les professeurs et lui partirent à la recherche de Black, confiant à Percy Weasley la tâche de tout organiser parmi les élèves. 

Dean et Seamus prirent deux sacs de couchage et s'allongèrent côte à côte.

— Dean, t'as peur ? chuchota Seamus, roulant sur le côté pour pouvoir voir son ami. 

— Ouais, répondit-il en hochant de la tête, les yeux grand ouverts. Ouais, j'ai vraiment peur, Seam, j'ai vraiment peur.

Seamus sortit l'un de ses bras de son sac de couchage et posa une main sur le bras de Dean, sa peau pâle contrastant avec celle de Dean. Il serra son bras pour le rassurer et Dean réalisa que pour la première fois, c'était lui qui tremblait, pas Seamus. 

— T'inquiètes pas, les profs vont l'trouver, et on est en sécurité ici pour la nuit, dit-il. On a l'grand méchant Percy pour nous protéger. 

Dean eut un petit rire silencieux et Seamus sourit. Il sentait la tension présente dans tout son corps se relâcher petit à petit. 

— Et puis s'ils l'trouvent pas, on a toujours Harry pour tous nous sauver, comme d'habitude. 

Dean sourit.

— Merci, Seam. 

— 'Sûr. Maintenant, endors-toi, j'ai b'soin de mon sommeil réparateur. 

Dean roula des yeux. 

— Bonne nuit, alors. 

— 'Nuit.


	23. Pudding

— Oh non, gémit Seamus en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il lisait une lettre de sa mère qu'il venait de recevoir. Dean attrapa son bras avant qu'il ne mette son coude dans son bol de pudding.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda t-il. 

— On fête Noël avec la famille d'ma mère c't'année, répondit Seamus. Ça veut dire que j'vais devoir supporter mon cousin Fergus. 

Dean grimaça, compatissant. Seamus s'était levé du mauvais pied ce matin. D'abord, il avait oublié de mettre sa cravate en s'habillant et avait dû retourner à la Tour de Gryffondor, où il s'était disputé avec le chevalier du Catogan (le portrait qui gardait la Tour de Gryffondor jusqu'à ce que la Grosse Dame aille mieux) parce que le chevalier avait une nouvelle fois changé le mot de passe. Finalement, Dean avait deviné le mot de passe et il les avait laissé rentrer. Mais Seamus était toujours contrarié en redescendant vers la Grande Salle, et il avait trébuché sur une marche, dégringolant les escaliers en face d'un groupe de Serpentard qui s'étaient bien moqués de lui. Et pour finir, maintenant il découvrait qu'il allait devoir passer Noël avec son insupportable cousin. 

— Je suis désolé, Seam, dit Dean avant d'avoir une idée. Hé, pourquoi tu ne viens pas fêter Noël avec ma famille et moi ? 

Les yeux de Seamus s’agrandir.

— T'es génial ! J'lui réponds tout d'suite, dit-il en se penchant pour chercher une plume dans son sac. Mais son coude heurta sa cuillère, faisant atterrir du pudding sur le visage d'une septième année, qui sursauta en poussant un cri perçant. Seamus prit l'air le plus innocent possible. 

— Réflexion faite, dit-il entre ses dents alors que Dean s'esclaffait, j'lui répondrai plus tard.


	24. Noël

— Dean, Seamus ! Debout !

— Trop tôt, marmonna Seamus, rentrant sa tête dans son sac de couchage.

Dean rigola et sortit de son lit, se penchant pour secouer son ami.

— Mais Seam, c'est Noël.

Ça le réveilla immédiatement.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? demanda t-il, rampant pour se sortir de son sac de couchage. Les cadeaux !

Secouant la tête avec amusement, Dean suivit son ami hors de sa chambre et à travers le couloir menant à la salle à manger, où ses parents et ses sœurs prenaient déjà leur petit-déjeuner. Seamus poussa un gémissement à en faire rougir sa grand-mère en sentant l'odeur de la nourriture. Mme Thomas avait préparé des pancakes, des œufs, des toasts et du bacon.

— Mme Thomas, à cette allure-là, je vais descendre les escaliers en roulant, dit Seamus.

— Tu me flattes, Seamus, répondit-elle en riant. Allez, prenez une assiette et servez vous. 

Seamus aimait vraiment beaucoup la famille de Dean. Sa mère était très gentille et accueillante, et en plus sa cuisine était délicieuse. M. Thomas était comme Dean, ils aimaient tous les deux observer plutôt que participer. Les sœurs de Dean étaient sans aucun doute intéressantes. Beth avait deux ans de moins qu'eux et était très intelligente ; elle aurait probablement été à Serdaigle si elle avait était une sorcière, mais elle ne l'était pas. Renée, huit ans, adorait raconter des histoires, elle avait toujours une histoire dingue à leur raconter. Michelle avait cinq ans et était le bébé de la famille, elle idolâtrait Dean et le suivait partout. 

— Pourquoi t'parles bizarrement ? demanda Michelle pour la onzième fois depuis que Seamus était arrivé à la maison des Thomas, quelques jours auparavant. 

— J'te l'ai dit, Chelle, j'suis irlandais, répondit-il, le sourire aux lèvres. 

— Ah, oui ! dit-elle, souriant d'un air penaud avant de se cacher derrière Dean, embarrassée.

Dean et Seamus échangèrent un sourire.

— T'vas à l'école avec Deanie ? demanda Michelle en jetant un coup d'oeil à Seamus, toujours cachée derrière Dean.

Seamus acquiesça et lui répondit :

— Oui.

Beth était la seule des trois sœurs à savoir que Dean et Seamus étaient des sorciers. Le secret lui avait été révélé en début d'année, ses parents décidant qu'elle était assez grande et mature pour garder le secret. Renée et Michelle ne savaient toujours rien, bien qu'elles sentaient qu'on leur cachait quelque chose. 

— On ouvre les cadeaux ? demanda Mme Thomas une fois que toutes les assiettes furent vidées. 

— Ouais ! s'exclamèrent Renée et Michelle. 

Ils se rendirent tous dans le salon où les cadeaux étaient empilés sous le sapin de Noël. La mère de Seamus avait envoyé tous ses cadeaux chez les Thomas quand il avait été convenu qu'il passerait les vacances de Noël chez eux. Ils ouvrirent les cadeaux chacun leur tour, chacun en ouvrant un à la fois. C'était un moment vraiment plaisant et ils étaient tous détendus, buvant du chocolat chaud et riant de voir les deux plus jeunes sœurs si excitées. 

— Seam, à toi, dit Dean en lui donnant un petit coup de coude. 

Seamus prit l'un de ses cadeaux et vit qu'il était de la part de Dean. Il lui sourit avant de déchirer le papier cadeau.

— Génial, souffla Seamus, admirant le kit de fabrication de bonbons dans ses mains. Dean, t'vas regretter d'm'avoir offert ça. 

— Essaye juste de ne rien faire exploser, répondit Dean avec un petit rire.

— Merci mec, dit sincèrement Seamus en souriant à son ami. 

Dean lui fit un petit signe de tête et lui rendit son sourire.

— 'Sûr. 

Plusieurs cadeaux furent ouverts avant que Dean ne se retrouve avec celui de la part de Seamus entre ses mains.

— Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ? demanda t-il à Seamus.

Son amis lui poussa l'épaule malicieusement.

— Ouvre le !

Dean rit et ouvrit le papier cadeau. Il fixa ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, ébahi. C'était un carnet à dessin et des plumes, mais pas n'importe quel carnet à dessin ou n'importe quelles plumes. Le carnet était enchanté pour que ce qu'il dessine se mette à bouger comme les photographies sorcières, et les plumes étaient des plumes spécialement faites pour dessiner, avec des extrémités différentes. 

— Merci, Seam, vraiment, dit Dean, un large sourire aux lèvres. 

— 'Sûr. 

Dean allait soulever la couverture du carnet, mais Seamus posa une main sur son bras pour l'arrêter, secouant sa tête rapidement. Ses yeux lui disaient, _Pas ici_ , et Dean lui fit un petit signe de tête pour lui signaler qu'il avait compris. Il mit ses cadeaux de côté. 

Le reste de la journée fut aussi agréable que la matinée, et quand Dean et Seamus allèrent se coucher, ils ne pouvaient même pas s'endormir.

— Oh, t'peux regarder dans l'carnet de dessin maint'nant, lui dit Seamus, s'asseyant sur son sac de couchage. 

— J'allais oublier ! s'exclama Dean et il sortit le carnet de sa pile de cadeaux. Il souleva la couverture et vit un dessin assez grossier de Seamus et lui-même lui faire des signes de main. Les mots « Meilleurs Amis » dansaient en bas de la page. 

— J'voulais pas que tu l'vois tout à l'heure, Renée et Michelle auraient pu l'voir bouger. C'est vraiment mauvais, mais j'ai pensé qu'tu l'aimerais bien, dit Seamus en haussant les épaules. 

Dean rit alors que le dessin le représentant ébouriffait les cheveux du dessin de Seamus, ce dernier essayant de le frapper avec la lettre M. 

— C'est super, Seam, merci. 

Seamus haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules.

— 'Sûr. 

Dean ferma le carnet de dessin et le reposa sur la pile de cadeaux. Il s'allongea sur son lit et fixa le plafond, en se disant qu'il était vraiment chanceux d'avoir quelqu'un comme Seamus pour ami. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer Poudlard – ou sa vie, même – sans lui. 

Il se tourna sur le côté pour dire quelque chose à son ami, mais il remarqua que Seamus s'était endormi. Dean sourit ; Seamus était comme un enfant, son humeur changeant si rapidement. Il pouvait être sérieux un instant, puis soudainement devenait hyper-excité, et ensuite s'endormait en l'espace de quelques secondes. Dean secoua la tête et ferma les yeux, s'endormant doucement au son des ronflements familiers de Seamus. 

_BOUM !_

Dean sursauta en se réveillant le lendemain matin, se débattant pour sortir de sous sa couverture. Il s'assit et découvrit Seamus, assis par terre avec le kit de fabrication de bonbons face à lui, sauf que le kit avait explosé et fumait légèrement. Seamus était couvert de poudre à bonbon bleue et rose. 

— Tais. Toi, l'avertit Seamus. 

Dean n'avait jamais autant ri de toute sa vie.


	25. Possibilité

Dean et Seamus étaient assis dans un coin de la salle commune bondée, la tête baissée. Ron venait juste de se faire presque attaquer par Sirius Black, et personne dans la Tour de Gryffondor ne pouvait dormir. Les professeurs le recherchaient dans le château encore une fois, et le cadre du chevalier du Catogan avait était enlevé. Neville était assis seul, l'air accablé de honte. Ron était entouré par Harry, Ginny et ses frères. Hermione était pâle, semblait effrayée et donnait l'impression qu'elle voulait elle aussi aller réconforter Ron, mais elle ne pouvait pas parce qu'ils s'étaient disputés. 

— Seam, ça aurait pu être moi, dit Dean.

Seamus le regarda, choqué. 

— N'dis pas quelque chose comme ça. 

— Mon lit est juste à côté de celui de Ron. Seam. Ça aurait pu être moi. 

— Ç’aurait pu être n'importe lequel d'entre nous, lui dit Seamus. Écoute, tout va bien se passer. J'te l'promets. 

Dean secoua la tête. Seamus colla son front contre celui de Dean et couvrit les mains de son ami des siennes. 

— Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver.


	26. Détraqueurs

Le week-end suivant à Pré-au-lard ne fut pas aussi amusant que les précédents. Black s'était une nouvelle fois échappé, et le nombre de Détraqueurs à Poudlard et Pré-au-lard avait augmenté. Dean n'avait cessé de se sentir anxieux, et même voir la manche de Seamus prendre feu aux Trois Balais n'avait pu le faire sourire.

— T'veux rentrer au château, Dean ? demanda Seamus après un certain temps.

Dean secoua la tête.

— Non, je vais bien, tu –

— J'm'amuse quand tu t'amuses, et là tu n't'amuses pas. Alors rentrons, c'pas grave.

Dean sourit avec gratitude à son ami et acquiesça. Ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à l’extrémité du village où le chemin vers Poudlard se trouvait. Des Détraqueurs se tenaient en ligne face à eux. Le cœur de Dean battait de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient des créatures maléfiques. Il sentait la terreur familière l'envahir. Mais soudainement, quelque chose sembla anormal et mauvais. Une horrible sensation de froid l'engloutit et ses genoux commencèrent à trembler.

Seamus s'arrêta de marcher lorsqu'il remarqua que Dean n'était plus à côté de lui. Il se retourna et vit qu'un Détraqueur s'était faufilé derrière Dean. Il sortit sa baguette.

— _Expelliarmus_ ! cria t-il, le sort traversant le monstre sans lui causer le moindre dommage, augmentant seulement sa colère. Tous les Détraqueurs se tournèrent vers Seamus, qui courut loin de Dean pour les éloigner de son ami. Il continua de leur jeter des sorts au-dessus de son épaule. Le froid et la peur commençaient à prendre possession de lui. Il tomba à genoux et s'évanouit, les capes noires glissant en silence autour de lui.

Seamus se réveilla à l'infirmerie. Dean était endormi, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés sur le lit de Seamus. Seamus se sentait affreusement mal. Madame Pomfresh apparut immédiatement à ses côtés et glissa du chocolat dans sa bouche.

— Franchement, les Détraqueurs, rouspéta t-elle en s'éloignant, se cognant accidentellement dans Dean qui se réveilla. Dean leva la tête et son visage exprima du soulagement quand il s’aperçut que Seamus était réveillé.

— Si le chocolat est l'remède quand on s'fait attaquer par des Détraqueurs, j'crois que j'vais m'faire attaquer plus souvent, plaisanta Seamus en croquant dans un autre carré.

— Tu es un idiot, tu le sais ça ? dit Dean, fronçant des sourcils. Il y avait un soupçon de colère dans sa voix. A quoi tu pensais ?!

— J' _pensais_ que t'étais en danger, répliqua Seamus. T'aurais fait la même chose pour moi.

— Oui, mais –

— J'ai dit que je ne laisserai rien t'arriver, interrompit t-il avec insistance.

Dean soupira et lui fit un signe de tête.

— Ne le refais plus jamais, c'est tout.

— Ne te refais pas attaquer.

— Tais-toi et mange ton chocolat.

— Avec plaisir.


	27. Ticket

— T'es au courant ?

Dean ne leva pas la tête de son livre.

— A propos de Black qui s'est échappé ? Ouais, je le suis.

Seamus posa une main sur son bras.

— T'vas bien ?

— Oui, je vais bien. Je ne pense pas qu'il reviendra à Poudlard, dit Dean. 

— D'façon, c'était pas de ça que j'parlais.

Dean leva la tête.

— De quoi, alors ?

— Lupin a démissionné. 

— _Quoi ?!_

Seamus lui fit un signe de tête un peu triste.

— Il s'avère qu'en fait, c'est un loup-garou. Il a gardé l'secret pendant toute cette année, s'enfermant à chaque pleine lune, mais il était dans le parc cette nuit et maintenant il pense qu'il n'peut plus être autour de nous. 

— N'importe quoi ! C'était le meilleur professeur qu'on ait jamais eu.

— Ouais.

Seamus ne dit rien de plus pendant plusieurs minutes et Dean se remit à lire son livre d'Histoire de la Magie, essayant de se concentrer, car les examens se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

— Oh ! T'es au courant pour la Coupe du Monde ?

— La coupe de Quidditch ? demanda Dean. Non, pourquoi ? 

— Ça s'passe en Angleterre et l'Irlande affronte la Bulgarie, lui expliqua Seamus avec un sourire excité. Ma mère réservera un troisième ticket, si t'veux venir avec nous. 

— Ça a l'air génial, Seam ! s'exclama t-il, heureux d'avoir enfin quelque chose à anticiper pour cet été. Je vais devoir demander à ma mère, mais je sais qu'elle dira oui. Merci ! 

— 'Sûr, répondit Seamus en souriant.


	28. Irlandais

— L'IRLANDE A GAGNE !

Seamus poussa un énorme rugissement, le cri le plus fort que Dean avait jamais entendu venir de lui. 

— KRUM A LE VIF D'OR – MAIS L'IRLANDE A GAGNE !

Mme Finnigan commença à pleurer des larmes de joie et Seamus n'arrêtait pas de sauter, de taper le dos de Dean et de crier. Dean se mit lui aussi à sauter. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher ; l'enthousiasme de Seamus était contagieux. 

Il devint clair, lorsqu'ils furent de retour au camping, que les irlandais étaient farouchement déterminés à fêter cette victoire toute la nuit. Ils chantaient et dansaient, des feux d'artifices avaient lieu aux quatre coins du champs. Mme Finnigan les laissa même boire un peu de whisky pur feu, sous la stricte condition qu'il ne pouvaient pas en boire trop et qu'il ne devaient jamais révéler à quiconque qu'elle les avait laissé en avoir. 

Mme Finnigan alla se coucher, laissant Dean et Seamus assis côte à côte près du feu de camp. Ils se sentaient joyeux et un peu éméchés. Seamus commença à inventer une chanson sur l'équipe de Quidditch irlandaise, mais il y avait trop de bruit autour d'eux pour que Dean la comprenne, bien qu'il devina qu'elle devait être aussi affreuse que celle sur Pré-au-lard l'avait été. Seamus était l'image même du bonheur alors qu'il se balançait en chantant. La lumière du feu éclairait les traits de son visage et il souriait joyeusement à Dean. Dean baissa les yeux vers le tee-shirt de Seamus. Il était écrit « Kiss me, I'm Irish ».

Quelque chose en Dean tressaillit et il sentit son ventre se tordre un peu. Il se sentait un peu bizarre et son esprit était troublé. Il pensa que c'était seulement l'effet du whisky pur feu. 

_Embrasse-moi, je suis Irlandais._

_Embrasse-moi_

_Embrasse_

_Irlandais._

Soudainement, Dean se pencha en avant et posa ses lèvres contre celles de Seamus. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il le faisait, il en avait juste envie. Et ça semblait être la chose à faire. C'était un baiser un peu humide, maladroit, loin d'être parfait. Leurs mentons se heurtèrent et leurs dents se cognèrent un peu. Seamus bava un peu en répondant avec enthousiasme à ce baiser, ses lèvres bougeant avec intensité contre celle de Dean. Dean se recula un moment après.

— Et c'était pour quoi, ça ? demanda Seamus avec un sourire, un léger rougissement ornant ses joues. 

Comme explication, Dean indiqua spontanément le tee-shirt de Seamus, qui baissa la tête vers son tee-shirt puis leva de nouveau les yeux vers Dean. Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux en même temps.


	29. Normale

— Les garçons ! Les garçons, réveillez-vous ! cria Mme Finnigan. 

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Seamus en se redressant dans son lit. Il entendit Dean s'asseoir sur celui à côté du sien. 

— Il vient de se passer quelque chose, répondit-elle, leur jetant leurs vestes. Il y a eu des attaques. Levez-vous, allez vous cacher dans la forêt. 

Seamus et Dean se levèrent précipitamment, mettant leurs vestes en vitesse. Elle les mena vers l'entrée de la tente.

— Allez m'attendre dans la forêt ! leur ordonna-elle avant de courir vers la source de l'agitation. 

— M'man ! s'écria Seamus, désespéré, commençant à courir après elle, mais Dean lui agrippa le bras. 

— On doit s'en aller d'ici, insista Dean.

— Mais –

— _Diffindo_  !

Dean poussa Seamus au sol et laissa échapper un cri de douleur, le sort l'ayant touché. 

— Dean ! s'exclama Seamus, ses yeux horrifiés fixant la longue incision qu'il apercevait à travers le t-shirt déchiré de Dean, le long de son torse. Du sang commençait à couler de la blessure.

— Allons nous-en ! dit Dean, une main contre sa plaie et l'autre aidant son ami à se relever. 

Ils arrivèrent au niveau des gens paniqués qui fuyaient vers la forêt, trébuchant et se cognant les uns contre les autres. Il ne s'arrêtèrent pas de courir avant d'avoir dépassé les premiers arbres. Seamus força Dean à s'asseoir contre un arbre.

— T'vas bien ? demanda t-il, inquiet. L'une de ses mains agrippait l'épaule de Dean, l'autre était suspendue au dessus de la blessure de Dean. Ça fait mal ? Si seulement j'connaissais des sorts de soin. Peut-être que –

— Seam, je vais bien, l'interrompit Dean, sa respiration légèrement erratique. 

Seamus secoua la tête.

— J'suis désolé, Dean.

— Ce n'est pas de ta faute. 

— Si, c'est –

Seamus se tut alors que dans la forêt toute entière résonnaient des cris terrifiés. Il regardait autour de lui, essayant de deviner ce qui les avait fait si soudainement paniquer, quand il la vit. 

— Non, murmura-il, toute couleur disparaissant de son visage. 

— Quoi ? demanda Dean, regardant dans la même direction que Seamus. Sa mâchoire en tomba quand il vit un gigantesque crâne vert avec un serpent en guise de langue flottant dans les airs.

— Seam... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

— C'est... C'est la marque de Tu-Sais-Qui, répondit Seamus, la voix faible et effrayée. Pendant la guerre, ils la faisaient apparaître dans l'ciel à chaque fois... à chaque fois qu'ils tuaient quelqu'un. 

— Merlin, bredouilla Dean avant de secouer la tête. Apparemment on ne peut jamais vivre une année normale et sans danger, hein ?

— Apparemment non, dit Seamus. 

Ils ne parlèrent plus de rien jusqu'à ce que l'attaque soit terminée et que sortir de la forêt puisse enfin se faire en toute sécurité. Ils ne parlèrent certainement pas du baiser. Ni du fait que pour chacun d'entre eux, ça avait été leur premier. Ni du fait que, bien qu'ils en aient rit, ils l'avaient tous les deux plutôt apprécié.


	30. Filles

— Tu l'as vue ?

Seamus leva la tête de son livre de sorts et enchantements. 

— De quoi tu parles ?

— La fille de Beauxbatons ! s'exclama Dean. Celle qui... Tu sais... 

Il soupira d'un air rêveur et Seamus retroussa le nez, dégoûté.

— Elle n'est pas si formidable, dit-il. 

— Pas si — 

Dean paraissait abasourdi. 

— Elle est _parfaite_ , soupira t-il une nouvelle fois. Je pense que je vais essayer de la dessiner.

— Tu m'fous les jetons, mec. 

— Je m'en fiche. Les artistes sont attirés par les belles choses. 

Seamus roula des yeux et ignora le drôle de tiraillement dans son ventre. 

— C'est agréable d'avoir de nouvelles filles dans le château, de toute façon, continua Dean. Ça change de d'habitude. 

Seamus pouffa et Dean lui lança un regard noir. 

— Quoi ? demanda t-il. 

— J'commençais à croire que t'étais une tapette, Dean. Ça fait plaisir de voir que tu t'intéresses aux filles finalement, dit Seamus en souriant.

Dean lui donna un coup dans le bras.


	31. Champion

— Le champion de Dumstrang sera Viktor Krum ! annonça Dumbledore. 

— Maudit bulgare, marmonna Seamus à Dean, applaudissant quand même avec les autres.

Dean rit et roula des yeux. Il regarda l'homme à la démarche gauche s'avancer en longeant la table des Serpentard. Le silence revint et ils attendaient tous que le prochain nom jaillisse de la Coupe. 

— Le champion de Beauxbâtons. Il s'agit de Fleur Delacour ! 

Dean agrippa l'épaule de Seamus et la pointa du doigt.

— Oh, Dean ! Lâche moi ! s'exclama Seamus.

Il essaya de se défaire de la poigne de fer de Dean qui ne voulait pas lâcher son épaule. 

— Seam, c'est _elle_  !

Seamus se retourna et vit la fille belle à en couper le souffle s'approcher de la table des professeurs. Elle était vraiment quelque chose à voir, mais Seamus n'allait pas en devenir fou. 

— Comme j'ai dit, elle n'est pas si géniale, dit-il, mais Dean n'écoutait pas. Il était trop occupé à fixer Fleur, ses yeux ne quittant pas son dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans la pièce voisine. 

— Le champion de Poudlard est Cédric Diggory !

La table de Poufsouffle sembla exploser. Ils hurlaient, sifflaient et applaudissaient, suffisamment fort pour rivaliser avec le bruit qu'avaient fait les supporters des irlandais le jour de leur victoire lors de la Coupe du Monde. Cédric, avec un large sourire, se dirigea vers la pièce derrière la table des professeurs où Fleur et Krum attendaient. 

— Pas Diggory ! grogna Seamus. 

— Je trouve ça bien que les Poufsouffle aient une chance de faire leurs preuves, dit Dean. 

Seamus secoua la tête et lança un regard mauvais à la table des Poufssoufle, qui sifflaient et applaudissaient toujours avec enthousiasme. 

— Excellent ! Nous avons à présent nos trois..., commença Dumbledore, mais Seamus cessa de l'écouter. Il n'était plus intéressé. Soudain, Dumbledore se tut et Seamus leva la tête.

Le feu de la Coupe était redevenu rouge.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Dean. 

— J'sais pas.

Un nouveau morceau de parchemin jaillit de la Coupe et Dumbledore s'en saisit. Il le fixa pendant de longues secondes, s'éclaircit la gorge et dit :

— _Harry Potter._

Tous les têtes dans la Grande Salle étaient à présent tournées vers Harry, qui semblait choqué. Les élèves, en colère, commençaient à chuchoter entre eux. 

— Je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans la Coupe, dit désespérément Harry à Ron et Hermione. Je n'ai rien fait, vous le savez bien. 

— Ouais, c'est ça, marmonna Seamus.

La Grande Salle restait silencieuse et tout le monde regardait Harry s'avancer vers Dumbledore, qui l'emmena avec lui dans la pièce voisine où Krum, Fleur et Cédric étaient partis.

— T'penses qu'il l'a fait ? demanda Seamus. 

— Il dit que non.

Seamus roula des yeux.

— Ça s'appelle _mentir_ , Dean. 

— Mais Seam, Harry n'est pas un menteur, répondit Dean. Pas d'après mon expérience. En plus, tu as vu sa tête, il était choqué. 

— Probablement parce qu'il n'pensait pas qu'ça marcherait.

Dean secoua la tête, en désaccord avec Seamus, mais il ne rajouta rien. 

— Bon, au moins on aura pas à supporter Diggory ! s'exclama joyeusement Seamus.


	32. Dessin

— Hé, Seam, est-ce que tu as vu mon –

Dean s'arrêta à l'entrée du dortoir et fixa, choqué, Seamus assis sur son lit à regarder l'un de ses carnets de dessin. D'habitude, il n'avait aucun problème avec ça, Dean aimait entendre ce que Seamus pensait de ses dessins, mais Dean ne voulait vraiment pas qu'il regarde celui-là. 

C'était un dessin de Seamus. Il était assis, les jambes croisés, le dos légèrement voûté, les mains posées sur ses genoux. Il regardait en l'air avec son habituel grand sourire un peu idiot, ses cheveux couleur sable tombaient parfaitement autour de son visage et ses yeux bleus brillaient. C'était un beau dessin, techniquement il n'y avait aucun problème, mais pour Dean, il y avait quelque chose de différent à propos de ce dessin, quelque chose de différent de tous ses autres dessins. Il était évident que Dean avait passé beaucoup de temps dessus, repassant plusieurs fois à certains endroits pour être sûr qu'il soit parfait. Derrière la joie naïve dans les yeux de Seamus, il y avait quelque chose de plus profond, de caché. Les contours du corps de Seamus étaient vagues, flous et on aurait dit qu'il rayonnait. 

Dean avait dessiné beaucoup de gens, mais jamais auparavant il n'avait dessiné Seamus. Seamus avait toujours plaisanté en disant que Dean se devait de le dessiner, mais Dean ne l'avait jamais fait. Il avait toujours eu peur de ne pas être capable de capturer Seamus comme il le fallait, avec toutes ses excentricités, ses particularités, ses étrangetés, mais il avait décidé qu'il devait au moins essayer. Il n'était juste pas prêt pour que Seamus le voit maintenant, si ce n'est jamais. 

— Seam –, commença Dean.

— C'est moi ? demanda t-il, levant la tête avec une expression impassible. 

Dean se mordilla la lèvre et lui fit signe que oui de la tête. 

— Alors c'est comme ça que tu m'vois ? 

— La plupart du temps, répondit Dean. Il y a beaucoup d'autres aspects de toi que je n'ai pas encore dessiné. 

— Pas encore ? demanda Seamus. Il leva les sourcils. T'veux me dessiner _encore plus_  ?

— Tu es un challenge, dit Dean, avec ce qu'il espérait être un nonchalant haussement d'épaules.

Seamus hocha de la tête, puis observa une nouvelle fois le dessin. 

— J'n'ai pas posé pour ça. 

— Je l'ai dessiné de mémoire.

— Tu m'as mémorisé ?

Dean pinça des lèvres et lança un regard embarrassé à Seamus.

— On est amis depuis quatre ans, Seam, je pense que je peux me souvenir à quoi tu ressembles, dit-il d'un ton sec, bien qu'effectivement, il avait mémorisé Seamus, ses traits distincts, ses douces courbes. Il connaissait chaque angle et chaque ombre de Seamus, mais ce n'est pour autant qu'il allait l'avouer, même à lui-même. 

Seamus sourit d'un air taquin. 

— C'est un peu flippant quand même, mec.

— Est-ce qu'il te plaît ? demanda Dean avec espoir. 

— Et bien, c'est un peu..., commença Seamus, mais il s'arrêta en s'apercevant de l'expression déçue de Dean. J'plaisante, Dean. Bien sûr qu'il me plaît. 

Dean sourit, soulagé.

— Super.


	33. Cavalières

— T'es au courant ?

Dean étira ses bras au dessus de sa tête et s'assit, levant les yeux vers Seamus dont la tête venait d'apparaître entre les rideaux du lit de Dean.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a cette fois ? demanda t-il. 

Seamus se glissa à travers les rideaux et s'assit les jambes croisées en face de Dean.

— Ron a essayé d'inviter ta française au bal de Noël, dit-il.

La mâchoire de Dean en tomba. 

— Il n'a pas osé ?

— Et si ! s'amusa Seamus. En parlant d'bal, t'as demandé à quelqu'un d'y aller avec toi ?

— Non, je pensais –

Il s'arrêta soudainement, réalisant qu'il était sur le point de dire qu'il pensait que Seamus et lui s'y rendraient ensemble. Ils faisaient toujours tout ensemble, alors ça n'avait même pas traversé son esprit que ce serait bizarre pour deux garçons de se rendre à un bal ensemble. 

Dean s'éclaircit la gorge.

— _Tu_ as invité quelqu'un ?

— Ouais, Lavande.

Dean cligna des yeux, surpris que Seamus ait déjà invité quelqu'un alors que Dean n'y avait même pas encore songé. Seamus le regardait d'un air inquiet. Dean réalisa qu'il réagissait bizarrement et sourit à son ami.

— Vraiment ? Lavande ? plaisanta t-il. Elle est un peu folle. 

— Tais-toi, mec, elle n'est pas si mal, répliqua Seamus. T'penses inviter qui ? 

Dean haussa des épaules.

— Je ne sais pas trop, je n'y ai pas trop pensé. 

_Je n'y ai pas pensé du tout, plutôt_ , se dit-il. 

— Bah, tu risques de galérer pour trouver une cavalière, le prévint Seamus. Harry et Ron y vont avec les Patil, et Hermione, Fay et Ginger ont toutes un cavalier. 

Dean se mâchouilla la lèvre. 

— Pourquoi pas la sœur de Ron ? Ginny ?

Seamus sourit malicieusement. 

— Elle y va avec Neville.

— Quoi ? s'étonna Dean, les yeux grands ouverts. Neville Londubat s'était trouvé une cavalière avant lui ? Il secoua la tête. C'est pas grave, je trouverai quelqu'un. 

— Peut-être que tu devrais inviter l'une de ces françaises que t'es tout le temps en train de fixer.

Dean observa Seamus, sentant une point d'amertume dans la voix de son ami, mais Seamus ne le regardait pas.

— Peut-être que c'est ce que je vais faire, dit-il en faisant bien attention de parler d'une voix égale pour voir comment Seamus réagirait. 

Seamus hocha de la tête et fronça des sourcils, le regard baissé vers la couverture. 

— D'accord, fit l'irlandais, puis il disparut à travers les rideaux, laissant Dean malheureux et confus derrière lui.


	34. Danse

Bien entendu, toutes les filles de Beauxbâtons avaient déjà un cavalier, et Dean ne désirait absolument pas s'approcher des filles effrayantes de Durmstrang, il se retrouva donc à aller au bal de Noël avec Eloise Midgen. 

Quand Dean et Seamus arrivèrent dans la salle commune, Lavande prit immédiatement le bras de Seamus, mettant Dean de mauvaise humeur. Seamus essaya de sourire à Dean, mais ce dernier fixait résolument ses pieds. 

— Allez, viens, dit Dean d'une voix grincheuse à Eloise, qui était étonnamment plutôt jolie pour une fois. Son acné s'était légèrement dissipée et elle avait attaché ses cheveux en chignon. Elle portait une robe émeraude.

Elle le suivit sans un mot. Quand ils traversèrent l'ouverture du tableau, il posa inconsciemment sa main dans le bas de son dos pour l'aider à la traverser, avant de réaliser qu'elle n'était pas Seamus. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué, jusqu'à présent, que c'était devenu une habitude pour lui d'aider Seamus à traverser l'ouverture de la salle commune. Ce n'était pas comme si Seamus avait _besoin_ d'aide, il pourrait très bien la traverser tout seul, mais c'est juste quelque chose que Dean faisait, quelque chose qu'il avait toujours fait. 

— Je sais que tu ne veux pas y aller avec moi, marmonna Eloise alors qu'ils descendaient vers la Grande Salle.

Dean la regarda, choqué, la bouche grande ouverte, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait dire. Il pourrait protester et dire qu'il voulait y aller avec elle, mais ce serait mentir et il n'était pas un menteur. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas confirmer ce qu'elle avait dit et la blesser.

— C'est rien, tu sais. Je comprends, dit-elle. Mais si tu pouvais juste m'accorder une danse, je te laisserai tranquille le reste de la soirée. Je n'aime pas trop faire la fête, de toute façon. 

Le regard de Dean s’adoucit et il observa la fille à côté de lui. Elle n'était pas si mal. Au moins, elle n'était pas folle comme Lavande. Ses lèvres se pincèrent rien qu'à l'idée de Seamus et elle ensemble. Il ferma les yeux, effaça cette pensée de son esprit et se tourna vers Eloise.

— Seulement une danse ? demanda t-il en souriant doucement. J'ai le regret de t'annoncer que je vais devoir t'en demander au moins deux, si ça ne te dérange pas trop. 

Eloise leva les yeux vers lui, surprise, mais un sourire aux lèvres. Elle rougit et hocha de la tête.

Ils s'assirent à la même table que Seamus, Lavande, Ron, Padma, Neville et Ginny, mais Dean laissa délibérément Eloise s'asseoir entre Seamus et lui. Leur relation était bizarre et tendue depuis leur conversation sur les cavalières, et il ne voulait certainement pas s'asseoir à côté de Seamus alors que Lavande était à côté de lui. 

Au bout d'un certain temps, ils avaient tous fini de manger et les Bizarr' Sisters apparurent. Ils virent Parvati entraîner Harry sur la piste avec les autres champions. Harry paraissait si raide et mal à l'aise et Parvati si vexée que Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire, tant ils étaient comiques à voir. Seamus et lui se tournèrent automatiquement l'un vers l'autre et échangèrent des regards amusés avant d'éclater de rire. Harry les entendit et leur lança un regard noir ; il lui firent un petit signe de main en retour. Dean et Seamus se sourirent une nouvelle fois, et c'était comme si leur relation était de retour à la normale, juste comme ça. 

Danser avec Eloise n'était finalement pas si mal. En fait, si, c'était horrible parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux de terribles danseurs, mais c'était ça qui rendait la situation amusante. Ils dansèrent pendant deux chansons, puis Dean la mena à l'écart de la piste de danse. 

— Merci, Dean, dit-elle joyeusement. Je me suis bien amusée.

— De rien, répondit-il, au lieu de dire « 'Sûr ». C'était leur mot à Seamus et lui. Tu n'as pas besoin de partir, tu sais, rajouta t-il. 

Elle secoua de la tête.

— Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis fatiguée de toute façon.

— Tu veux que je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta salle commune ? lui demanda t-il. 

— Non, mais merci, répondit-elle. 

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

— Bonne nuit, Eloise.

Elle sourit et lui fit un petit signe de main en quittant la Grande Salle. Dean la regarda partir puis retourna s'asseoir à sa table, cette fois-ci à côté de Seamus.

— Où est partie Lavande ? demanda t-il, essayant de paraître vraiment intéressé, même s'il n'était pas mécontent de la voir partie.

— Elle est avec un mec de Durmstrang. J'suppose que son accent était plus intéressant qu'le mien, plaisanta Seamus. T'as vu Hermione ?

— Difficile de ne pas la voir, remarqua Dean.

— Elle est splendide.

— C'est sûr.

Les Bizarr's Sisters commencèrent à jouer une chanson rapide et entraînante et tout le monde sur la piste se mit à danser avec énergie, particulièrement Fred et Angelina. Dean observa Seamus, qui paraissait s'ennuyer, et eut une idée.

— Viens danser avec moi, dit-il. 

Seamus le regarda bizarrement.

— Quoi ?

— Viens danser avec moi ! répéta t-il. Ou tu préfères rester assis avec eux ? demanda t-il, désignant de l'autre côté de la table Ron qui boudait et Percy qui parlait à Harry sans s'arrêter une seule seconde. 

— T'as pas tort. 

Dean rit et attrapa le poignet de Seamus, le tirant vers la piste de danse. Ils trouvèrent de la place au milieu de la piste et commencèrent à danser. Seamus était lui aussi un très mauvais danseur et ils ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter de sourire, tant ils se sentaient idiots. Dean prit les mains de Seamus dans les siennes et ils commença à balancer leurs bras de droite à gauche. Certains élèves les regardaient et riaient. Ils surprirent Hermione en train de les observer en souriant. 

La chanson se termina quelques minutes plus tard et ils quittèrent la Grande Salle, essoufflés.

— J'avais jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi ridicule, lui dit Seamus en souriant alors qu'ils sortaient du château, suivant l'un des chemins entourés de rosiers.

— Mais on s'est bien amusés, répondit Dean.

Seamus approuva.

— Merci, mec.

— 'Sûr.

Ils trouvèrent un banc sur lequel il s'assirent pour récupérer leur souffle. Ils entendaient la musique des Bizarr' Sisters à travers les fenêtres ouvertes de la Grande Salle. C'était une chanson plus lente cette fois. Dean se leva et offrit sa main à Seamus. Seamus le regarda avec circonspection.

— C'est un slow, mec, dit-il.

— Et alors ?

— Si des gens nous voient, ils vont penser qu'on est gays.

Dean regarda autour de lui.

— Je ne vois personne. Allez, Seam, c'est juste une danse.

Seamus soupira et laissa Dean le soulever du banc. Une fois debout, Dean prit la main gauche de Seamus dans la sienne et ils s'immobilisèrent. Étant le plus petit d'entre eux, Seamus aurait dû mettre sa main sur l'épaule de Dean, mais il n'était pas une _fille_ , merde, alors à la place, il resta figé. 

Dean sentait que son ami était mal à l'aise, il posa donc sa main sur sa taille plutôt que sur sa hanche, se disant que c'était un position plus neutre. Seamus sourit et posa sa main sur le haut du bras de Dean. Lentement, ils se mirent à se balancer en cercle, se fixant et se souriant. 

Ils ne pouvaient rien y faire : tous les deux pensaient à cette nuit lors de la Coupe du Monde et au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, la main de Dean s'était glissée dans le dos de Seamus, le rapprochant, et la main de Seamus agrippait maintenant le dos de l'épaule de Dean. Leurs torses se touchaient doucement alors qu'ils continuaient de danser. Ils avaient le sentiment que, d'une certaine façon, là, maintenant, ils étaient comme ils devraient l'être.

La chanson se termina mais ils ne se séparèrent pas. Ils continuaient de se fixer, chacun essayant de reconnaître l'étrange émotion présente dans les yeux de l'autre. Inconsciemment, ils commencèrent à se pencher l'un vers l'autre. Leurs nez se touchaient presque, leurs respirations se mêlaient – 

— Comment t'as pu oser !

Le cri perçant résonna non loin d'eux, et Dean et Seamus se séparèrent brusquement et, l'air gênés, ils s'éclaircirent la gorge bruyamment. Ils se jetèrent un coup d’œil et échangèrent des sourires d'excuse, se frottant l'arrière de la tête. 

— J'suis plutôt fatigué, dit Seamus.

— Moi aussi, ajouta Dean.

Ils retournèrent dans le château et montèrent les escaliers jusqu'à la Tour de Gryffondor, où ils se mirent en pyjama avant d'aller s'asseoir dans la salle commune qui était vide. Ils devinèrent que la plupart des élèves étaient toujours au bal. Ils se sentaient tous les deux un peu nerveux d'être seuls en face du feu de cheminée après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ou plutôt, presque passer.

Seamus jeta un coup d’œil à son ami, pensant à leur danse dans la cour et à ce que ça signifiait. Il allait partager ses pensées quand le portrait s'ouvrit brusquement, les surprenant tous les deux.

— ...honnêtement, Ronald, pourquoi –

— Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

— Dans ce cas, n'appelle pas Viktor _Vicky_  !

C'étaient Ron et Hermione, et apparemment ils étaient encore en train de se disputer. Dean et Seamus se firent tout petits dans leurs fauteuils, essayant de passer inaperçus.

— Je l'appelle comme je veux ! cria Ron. 

Hermione avait les poings serrés.

— Tu dois bien être le plus immature, le plus enfantin –

— Au moins, moi, on ne m'utilise pas pour obtenir des informations, répliqua t-il.

Hermione poussa un cri de colère.

— Je te l'ai déjà _dit_ , on a _jamais_ parlé du tournoi !

Ron secoua la tête.

— De toute façon, pourquoi, parmi tout le monde, tu devais y aller avec lui ?

— Parce qu'il me l'a _demandé_ , Ron ! hurla t-elle, des mèches de cheveux tombant sur son visage. Un gentil garçon m'a invité au bal et j'ai dit oui, je ne vois pas où est le problème !

— Ça... Ça ne me plaît pas, c'est tout !

Le portrait s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, mais ni Ron ni Hermione n'y firent attention. Cette fois-ci, c'est Harry qui se glissa dans la salle commune, et il parut choqué de voir ses deux meilleurs amis se disputer ainsi.

— Si ça ne te plaît pas, tu sais ce qu'il faudra faire, à l'avenir ! cria Hermione. 

— Ah ouais ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il faudra faire ? répliqua Ron en criant aussi fort qu'elle, le visage rouge de fureur. 

— La prochaine fois qu'il y aura un bal, tu n'auras qu'à me demander d'y aller avec toi avant que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse à ta place, et non pas au dernier moment parce que tu n'auras trouvé personne d'autre ! cria t-elle, puis elle tourna les talons et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des filles. 

Ron ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, mais rien n'en sortit. Il remarqua finalement Harry et s'exclama :

— Alors, ça... Ça prouve que... elle n'a rien compris du tout...

Harry resta silencieux et Ron se retourna et prit la direction de leur dortoir en marmonnant. Il remarqua Dean et Seamus assis dans les fauteuils, le fixant les yeux écarquillés, et Ron rougit encore plus avant de monter vers le dortoir. Harry lança un regard malheureux et impuissant et à Dean et Seamus avant de suivre son ami. 

— Ce serait bien que ces deux là arrêtent de se disputer et admettent ce qu'ils ressentent, murmura Dean.

Seamus avala la boule qui était soudainement apparue dans sa gorge et éloigna son regard de Dean.

— Ouais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes de l'auteur : c'était l'un de mes chapitres préférés à écrire =)  
> Notes de la traductrice: et moi à traduire !


	35. Mort

Tout le monde avait attendu avec impatience la troisième tâche, espérant qu'il y aurait plus de spectacle que lors de la deuxième, mais il furent déçus de voir que des haies de six mètres de hauteur recouvraient le terrain de Quidditch tout entier. Ils applaudirent tous lorsque Ludo Verpey leur annonça le classement actuel, et bientôt Harry et Cédric disparaissaient dans le labyrinthe, suivis par Krum, puis Fleur. Ils ne pouvaient à présent plus rien voir et les élèves ne pouvaient qu'imaginer ce que les champions affrontaient dans le labyrinthe. 

— Vous imaginez s'il y a l'un des scrouts de Hagrid là-dedans ? s'inquiéta Neville, le visage pâle.

— Et s'il y avait un spectre de la mort ? se demanda Dean qui sourit à Seamus.

— Pourquoi pas une main coupée ? répliqua Seamus.

Parvati frissonna :

— Ou une momie !

Il virent des étincelles rouges s'élever du labyrinthe et la foule se mit à murmurer. Les professeurs se rendirent à la rescousse du champion.

— C'est ta française, murmura Seamus à Dean.

— Ce n'est pas _ma_ française, râla Dean. 

Mais effectivement, c'était bien une Fleur inconsciente qui fut emmenée hors du labyrinthe. Verpey lui lança un sort et elle se réveilla. Quand elle réalisa où elle se trouvait, son visage s'effondra et elle cacha son visage dans ses mains. Le public l'applaudit et Madame Maxime prit Fleur dans ses énormes bras. Certaines personnes essayèrent de parler à Fleur pour savoir ce qui se trouvait dans le labyrinthe, mais elle était trop triste pour parler à qui que ce soit. Elle semblait vraiment déçue d'elle-même.

— Pauvre fille, murmura Parvati.

Environ dix minutes plus tard, de nouvelles étincelles rouges apparurent dans les airs. Tout le monde retenait son souffle. Tous les élèves de Poudlard se mirent à chuchoter entre eux avec excitation quand ils virent Krum sortir du labyrinthe. Il était lui aussi inconscient, mais un sort le réveilla. Il semblait très désorienté. Ils l'applaudirent également, mais les élèves de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang avaient clairement l'air mécontents et désintéressés maintenant qu'il était sûr que la victoire reviendrait à Poudlard. 

— Ça fait presque une demi-heure qu'ils ont sorti Krum du labyrinthe, se plaint Seamus. Qu'est-ce qui leur prend autant de temps ?

— Tu penses qu'ils sont en train de se battre entre eux ? demanda Dean. 

Seamus haussa des épaules.

Soudainement, Harry apparut au coin du labyrinthe. Il couvrait Cédric de son corps et avait la Coupe entre les mains. Tout le monde se leva et se mit à applaudir.

— Harry a la coupe ! s'exclama Lavande. 

— Est-ce que ça veut dire que Gryffondor a gagné ? demanda Parvati avec excitation.

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Cédric ne bougeait pas et Harry... _pleurait_. Les gens commencèrent à réaliser. 

— Il est mort, murmura Seamus, les yeux remplis de larmes. Dean, il est... Il est mort, il est mort ?

Parvati et Lavande crièrent, alors que dans la foule s'élevaient des murmures de « Cédric est mort ! », « Il est mort ! », « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? », « Il ne peut pas être mort ! ». Seamus titubait, en état de choc et des larmes se mirent à rouler sur son visage. Dean pleurait aussi, sa main serrant celle de Seamus. 

— Ce n'était pas sensé arriver, murmura Seamus, serrant plus fort la main de Dean. 

— Je sais, souffla Dean. 

— J'croyais qu'ils avaient renforcer la sécurité, dit-il, levant les yeux vers Dean. J'croyais...

Seamus n'acheva pas sa phrase, pleurant doucement contre l'épaule de Dean, les larmes de ce dernier atterrissant dans les cheveux de l'irlandais alors que les cris d'agonie de M. et Mme Diggory atteignaient leurs oreilles.


	36. Menteur

— Pas la chanson la plus joyeuse que le Choixpeau nous ait chanté, hein ? dit Dean alors que Seamus et lui accrochaient leurs posters et photos autour de leurs lits. Ils étaient arrivés en premier dans le dortoir et l'avaient pour eux tout seuls pendant quelques minutes. 

— Pas vraiment, non, marmonna Seamus. Tu y crois à c'qu'il a dit sur Poudlard qui serait en danger et tout ?

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi il mentirait, répondit Dean. Ce qu'il a dit à propos de nous unir est logique, je trouve. 

— Comme si on allait s'unir avec ces maudits serpents, s'amusa Seamus. 

Ils continuèrent de défaire leurs valises pendant un petit moment. Seamus pensait toujours à la chanson du Choixpeau. 

— T'penses qu'on est en danger, alors ? demanda t-il finalement. 

Dean hocha de la tête.

— Bah oui, Dumbledore a bien dit que Tu-Sais-Qui était de retour lors du repas de fin d'année. 

— Mais ça n'peut pas être vrai ! s'exclama Seamus, une leur légèrement paniquée dans les yeux. J'veux dire, il est mort y'a des années, tout l'monde le dit.

— Tu penses que Harry et Dumbledore mentent, alors ? 

Seamus le regarda curieusement.

— Tu n'as pas lu la Gazette du Sorcier ?

Il secoua la tête. 

— Non, mes parents pensent que Michelle remarquerait des hiboux nous apportant le journal tous les jours. En plus, je ne voulais pas qu'ils découvrent que Cédric est mort. Ça les aurait inquiétés, ils auraient pu ne pas me laisser revenir. 

— Ma mère a failli n'pas me laisser revenir.

Sa mâchoire en tomba.

— _Quoi ?_ Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?!

Seamus lui lança un regard noir.

— On n's'est pas vu d'tout l'été et on n's'est presque pas écrit. Dean ! Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Est-ce que tu m'évitais ?

Dean évita son regard, honteux. C'était vrai, il avait bel et bien évité Seamus. Il ne savait juste pas comment ils étaient supposés agir comme si c'était juste un été comme les autres, alors que Cédric venait de mourir. Comment aurait-il pu exprimer ça dans une lettre ? Alors il avait juste éviter le sujet, mais apparemment ce n'était pas la bonne chose à faire. 

Il s’éclaircit la gorge.

— Non, bien sûr que non Seam. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? 

— Et bien, évidemment elle était super effrayée après que Cédric se soit fait... après qu'il soit mort, dit rapidement Seamus. Dean remarqua qu'il évitait de dire que Cédric s'était fait tuer. Et après, avec Dumbledore et Harry racontant partout comme des fous que T'sais-Qui est de retour, elle ne voulait pas que je revienne. Je m'suis disputé tout l'été avec elle à propos de ça. 

— Mais où tu serais allé ? demanda Dean d'un air incrédule.

— Elle a suggéré Beauxbâtons vu qu'c'est pas trop loin et qu'c'est une école qui a une bonne réputation, Seamus fronça du nez. J'lui ai dit que je préférerai aller à l'Académie de Salem aux États-Unis plutôt que de poser un pied dans cette école française de chochottes. Elle n'aime pas trop les États-Unis alors au bout d'un moment, elle a abandonné et m'a dit que j'pouvais revenir ici. 

— Alors elle pense que Harry et Dumbledore mentent ?

— Bah, personne n'sait vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé, non ? Tout c'qu'on a, c'est la parole d'Harry. Et si tu y réfléchis bien, tout c'que Harry a pu faire, personne n'était là pour en témoigner. Il était seul quand il vaincu Quirrell, pareil avec le monstre dans la Chambre – _s'il_ y en avait vraiment un. Qui sait s'il dit vraiment la vérité ou s'il cherche juste à attirer l'attention ? 

Dean fronça des sourcils.

— Je ne pense pas qu'il...

Ils se turent brusquement en voyant Harry et Neville entrer dans le dortoir. Harry les regardait comme s'il savait exactement qu'ils étaient en train de parler de lui. Dean se sentit coupable et commença à enfiler son pyjama. 

— Salut, Harry, dit-il. Passé de bonnes vacances ?

— Pas mal, oui. Et toi ?

— Oui, oui, ça s'est bien passé, affirma t-il avec un petit rire nerveux. Mieux que pour Seamus, en tout cas, il était en train de me raconter. 

— Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, Seamus ? demanda Neville en posant un cactus à l'aspect hideux sur sa commode. 

Seamus lança un regard noir à Dean, le dos tourné à Harry et Neville. Il se concentra sur son poster des Crécerelles de Kenmare, appuyant au moins cinq fois sur chaque coin, avant de répondre :

— Ma mère ne voulais pas que je revienne.

— Quoi ? 

Harry semblait presque aussi surpris que Dean l'avait été.

— Elle ne voulait pas que je revienne à Poudlard, expliqua t-il, sortant son pyjama de sa valise, évitant de regarder quiconque dans les yeux.

— Mais... Pourquoi ? 

Seamus sentit de la colère monter en lui alors qu'il enfilait son pyjama. Comme s'il ne le savait pas. Tout était de sa faute, après tout. Il finit de boutonner son haut de de pyjama et prit soin de garder une voix posée en répondant :

— Eh bien, j'imagine que c'est... à cause de toi. 

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? répliqua Harry. 

Seamus plissa des lèvres.

— Eh bien, elle... heu... enfin, ce n'est pas seulement toi, c'est aussi Dumbledore...

— Elle croit ce qui est écrit dans _La Gazette du Sorcier_ , c'est ça ? Harry était en colère. Elle pense que je suis un menteur et Dumbledore un vieux fou ? 

Seamus le défia du regard.

— Ouais, quelque chose dans ce goût-là. 

Harry enfila son pyjama furieusement, avec des mouvements agressifs. Il se glissa dans son lit et allait fermer ses rideaux quand Seamus demanda : 

— Écoute... Qu'est-ce qui s'est _passé_ , cette nuit-là quand... tu sais... quand... avec Cédric Diggory et tout ça ? 

Dean s'immobilisa. La voix de Seamus semblait étrange, comme s'il essayait sincèrement d'apprendre la vérité avec Harry, comme s'il essayait de lui donner une chance. 

— Pourquoi me demander ça ? répliqua Harry. Tu n'as qu'à lire _La Gazette du Sorcier_ , comme ta mère. Tu y apprendras tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. 

Dean secoua la tête. Harry avait laissé sa colère le submerger et tout ne ferait qu'empirer à partir de maintenant. 

— Ne t'en prends pas à ma mère ! protesta Seamus.

— Je m'en prendrai à tous ceux qui me traitent de menteur. 

— Ne me parle pas sur ce ton !

— Je te parle sur le ton qui me plaît. 

Harry attrapa sa baguette magique sur sa table de chevet. Dean se crispa, prêt à intervenir dans le cas où il s'en prendrait à Seamus.

— Si ça te pose un problème de partager un dortoir avec moi, va donc demander à McGonagall de te mettre ailleurs... Comme ça, ta maman cessera de s'inquiéter...

— Laisse ma mère tranquille, Potter !

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?

Dean se tourna vers Ron qui se tenait à l'entrée du dortoir, l'air perplexe.

— Il s'en prend à ma mère ! s'exclama Seamus, tremblant de colère. 

— Quoi ? Harry ne ferait jamais ça... On l'a rencontré, ta mère, on l'a trouvée très sympathique...

— Ça, c'était avant qu'elle croie tout ce que cette immonde _Gazette du Sorcier_ écrit sur moi ! s'exclama Harry de toute la puissance de sa voix. 

— Ah... D'accord.

Ron fronça des sourcils alors qu'il commençait à comprendre. 

— Tu sais quoi ? 

La voix de Seamus était devenue froide comme la glace.

— Il a raison, je ne veux plus me retrouver dans le même dortoir que lui, ce type est fou.

— Tu dérailles, Seamus, dit Ron dont les oreilles commençaient à rougir de colère.

— Je déraille, moi ? 

Le visage de Seamus perdit toutes ses couleurs. Dean voulait intervenir, mais il ne voulait pas que Seamus se retourne contre lui aussi. 

— Alors, toi, tu crois toutes les imbécillités qu'il raconte sur Tu-Sais-Qui, tu penses qu'il dit la vérité ? 

— Oui, c'est ce que je pense, répliqua Ron avec colère. 

— Dans ce cas, toi aussi, tu es fou, cracha Seamus.

Ron fit un pas en avant d'un air menaçant, tapotant l'insigne contre sa poitrine. 

— Ah oui ? Malheureusement pour toi, mon vieux, il se trouve que je suis aussi préfet ! Alors, si tu veux éviter une retenue, fais un peu attention à ce que tu dis ! 

Seamus était hors de lui. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour lancer un mauvais sort à Ron, peu importe la retenue, mais s'il avait des ennuis dès la rentrée, sa mère le retirerait définitivement de Poudlard. Il sauta sur son lit et tira si fort sur les rideaux qu'il les arracha, les faisant tomber au sol. 

Ron lança un regard noir à toute le monde dans le dortoir.

— Est-ce que d'autres parents ont un problème avec Harry ? 

Son regard atterrit sur Dean, qui leva les mains en l'air.

— Mes parents sont des Moldus. Ils ne sont absolument pas au courant qu'il y a eu un mort à Poudlard, vu que je ne suis pas assez idiot pour leur parler de ça. 

— Eh bien, moi, tu ne connais pas ma mère, elle arriverait à faire avouer n'importe quoi à n'importe qui ! lui lança Seamus, faisant apparaître une expression blessée sur le visage de son ami. De toute façon, tes parents ne lisent pas _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Ils ne savent pas que notre directeur a été renvoyé du Magenmagot et de la Confédération internationale des mages et des sorciers parce qu'il commence à perdre la boule...

— Ma grand-mère dit que ce sont des idioties, intervint Neville. Elle dit que c'est _La Gazette du Sorcier_ qui est sur la mauvaise pente, pas Dumbledore. Elle a résigné notre abonnement. Nous, on croit Harry, ajouta t-il, se mettant au lit en lançant un regard nerveux à Seamus. Ma grand-mère a toujours dit que Tu-Sais-Qui reviendrait un jour. Et elle dit que si Dumbledore annonce qu'il est revenu, c'est qu'il est revenu. 

Harry lança un stupide regard de gratitude à Neville et Seamus décida qu'il en avait eu assez. Il répara ses rideaux et les ferma, ne souhaitant même pas bonne nuit à Dean. Ce dernier secoua tristement la tête et se coucha dans son lit. Cette année à Poudlard s'annonçait encore plus mauvaise qu'avant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes de l'auteur : ce chapitre comporte beaucoup de citations tirées directement de l'Ordre du Phénix, je rappelle donc à tout le monde que tout (sauf l'Académie de Salem, ma création) appartient à notre reine J.K. Rowling. J'embellis simplement l'histoire =)


	37. Peine

Dean resta allongé éveillé pendant des heures, son esprit préoccupé par des pensées inquiètes. Il entendait Seamus remuer dans son lit et savait que son ami devait s'être réveillé et n'arrivait plus à se rendormir.

— Seam ? murmura t-il. 

Seamus arrêta de bouger, mais ne répondit pas.

— Seam, tu sais qu'Harry ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit. Tu sais comment il est quand il s'énerve.

— Il le pensait, dit doucement Seamus, d'une voix si basse que Dean ne l'entendit presque pas. 

— Tu ne peux pas croire que...

— Et même s'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit, moi si. Chaque mot. 

Dean commença à bouger pour sortir de son lit et aller voir Seamus. Il ouvrait ses rideaux quand Seamus parla une nouvelle fois.

— Reste dans ton lit, Dean, marmonna t-il. J'veux pas te parler. 

Dean se figea. Il ignora la peine que lui causaient ces mots à travers tout son corps et referma ses rideaux. Il plissa des lèvres et prit une grande inspiration, se rallongeant. 

— D'accord, ok, c'est... c'est pas grave, dit-il, comme s'il essayait de se convaincre lui et non Seamus. On... On parlera demain matin, hein, Seam ?

Mais Seamus ne répondit pas, et Dean avait l'impression qu'ils n'allaient pas parler le lendemain. 

Il avait raison. Le lendemain matin, Seamus s'habilla et quitta le dortoir en autant de temps qu'il en fallut à Dean pour s'étirer et sortir de son lit. 

— Est-ce qu'il a peur de devenir fou s'il reste trop longtemps avec moi dans la même pièce ? demanda Harry alors que Seamus disparaissait derrière la porte, sa voix suffisamment forte pour que Seamus l'entende. 

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Harry, dit doucement Dean. Il est juste un peu...

Il s'interrompit, ne sachant pas comment l'expliquer. Comment pouvait-il l'expliquer à Harry, qui ne connaissait pas Seamus aussi bien que Dean, si Dean lui-même ne comprenait pas ? 

Il secoua la tête, frustré, et quitta le dortoir.


	38. Compromis

— Maintenant que nous sommes débarrassés de cette nuisance, susurra Ombrage d'une voix mielleuse, venant d'avoir envoyé Harry au bureau de McGonagall, retournons à notre lecture, d'accord ?

Dean allait protester une nouvelle fois, mais il sentit une main sur son poignet et tourna la tête vers Seamus qui le fixait d'un air sérieux. Ils ne s'étaient plus parlés depuis que Seamus avait refusé de lui parler au milieu de la première nuit qu'ils avaient passé de retour à Poudlard. Seamus griffonna rapidement quelque chose sur son livre et le poussa légèrement vers Dean pour qu'il puisse lire ce qu'il avait écrit. 

_Ne le fais pas. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine_ , lut Dean. 

Dean jeta un coup d’œil vers Ombrage pour être sur que son dos était tourné, et il répondit en écrivant, _Ça en vaut la peine si elle punit Harry parce qu'il dit la vérité._

Seamus fronça des sourcils et écrivit : _Alors, tu le crois ?_

_Oui, je le crois._

Seamus s'arrêta, la main suspendue au-dessus de son livre, et Dean rajouta :

_Ça te pose un problème ?_

_Non, ça va. Juste pas envie d'en parler._

Dean acquiesça, heureux qu'ils aient trouvé un compromis. _Ça me paraît bien._


	39. Epreuve

— Où vous allez ? demanda Seamus, levant les yeux avec un froncement de sourcils.

Neville et Dean s'immobilisèrent à l'entrée du dortoir et se lancèrent des regards, mal à l'aise. Dean fit un signe de tête à Neville, lui indiquant silencieusement de partir sans lui, puis il se tourna vers Seamus. 

— On va à une réunion, lui dit honnêtement Dean, une fois Neville parti. Si tu veux venir –

— C'pas un fou qui va m'apprendre à faire de la magie, s'énerva Seamus. Vas-y, va t'amuser avec ton petit club.

Dean pinça des lèvres.

— Écoute, Seam, on apprend des trucs vraiment utiles et –

— J'm'en fiche, le coupa Seamus, laconiquement. On a dit qu'on ne parlerait pas d'ça, non ?

— Oui, mais...

— Alors de quoi on parle là ?

Dean soupira, agacé. Seamus ne changeait pas de position et était toujours fermement persuadé que Harry était un menteur, et ça commençait à sérieusement mettre leur relation à rude épreuve, surtout depuis que Dean faisait partie de l'A.D. et Seamus non, réduisant le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble au moins de moitié. 

— C'est bien c'que j'pensais, dit Seamus, tournant une page de son livre de Divination. Vas-y alors, te fais juste pas attraper. 

Dean se dirigea vers la porte, résigné, avant de s'arrêter.

— Seam, tu n'es techniquement pas supposé être au courant vu que tu n'en fais pas partie, tu sais.

— Je sais. 

— Tu... Tu n'en parleras à personne, hein ? demanda t-il nerveusement. Tu as gardé le secret ? 

Seamus leva brusquement la tête, un regard blessé et offensé ornant son visage. 

— Bien sûr que oui ! J'n'suis pas un foutu mouchard ? Qui tu crois qu'je suis ?!

— Je suis désolé, Seam –

— Non, c'est bon, j'comprends, dit Seamus, passant une main dans ses cheveux couleur sable. Il avait clairement l'air mécontent, mais se forçait à sourire. Vas-y, Dean. Je n'en ai parlé à personne et je n'compte pas l'faire. J'ai peut-être envie de voir Potter partir, mais je n'veux pas que tu sois renvoyé toi aussi. 

Dean hocha de la tête, les coins de sa bouche se relevant doucement, et il quitta le dortoir, se sentant légèrement mieux. Au moins, Seamus le voulait toujours près de lui.


	40. Chicaneur

— T'es au courant ?

Seamus sourit en entendant sa phrase habituelle sortir de la bouche de Dean et éloigna son regard de la cheminée de la salle commune pour le fixer sur les yeux de son ami.

— Au courant de quoi ? demanda t-il. 

Dean laissa tomber une copie du _Chicaneur_ sur ses genoux. 

— Est-ce que tu l'as lu ? 

Seamus secoua la tête, fronçant des sourcils en lisant l'en-tête : _Harry Potter Parle Enfin_. 

— Tu devrais, lui dit Dean d'une voix bienveillante. Tu verras peut-être les choses différemment. 

Dean lui sourit et s'en alla, laissant Seamus assis seul devant la cheminée.

Seamus souffla et se résigna à soulever la couverture du magazine.


	41. Professeur

— Pauvre Trelawney, dit Dean alors que Seamus et lui retournaient ensemble à la Tour de Gryffondor.

Ombrage venait juste d'essayer d'expulser Trelawney du château après l'avoir renvoyée, mais heureusement, Dumbledore s'était interposé. 

Seamus rit doucement.

— J'aurai jamais pensé t'entendre dire ça un jour.

Dean sourit à Seamus.

— Moi non plus.

— Cette maudite Ombrage m'exaspère avec tous ses décrets, dit sombrement Seamus. Et elle ne vaut rien comme prof' en plus. Je n'aurai jamais mes BUSE si on n'm'apprend pas rapid'ment quelque chose d'utile. 

Dean s'arrêta et fixa Seamus avec étonnement. 

— Seam, est-ce que t'es en train de dire que... ?

Seamus approuva honteusement de la tête. 

— T'penses que Harry s'ra d'accord que j'vienne la prochaine fois ? J'me suis déjà excusé, j'lui ai dit que je le croyais maintenant, et –

Il fut interrompu par Dean qui l'étreignit fermement. Seamus se figea, surpris par ce contact si soudain ; ils ne s'étaient pas enlacés ou quoi que ce soit d'autre depuis que... et bien, depuis que Cédric était mort. 

— Lâche-moi, idiot, dit Seamus en riant, après avoir rendu son étreinte à Dean. 

— C'est génial, Seam, s'exclama Dean en le relâchant. Tu vas adorer ça, Harry est un super bon professeur.

Seamus acquiesça et sourit.

— Il a intérêt d'l'être après tous les trucs qu'il a fait.

— Crois moi, lui dit Dean en souriant.

Il lui rendit son sourire. 

— J'te crois.


	42. Rusé

— Harry, je crois que j'y arrive ! s'écria Seamus, une forme argentée s'échappant du bout de sa baguette magique. Regarde... Oh, il a disparu... Mais c'était quelque chose de très velu !

Seamus se tourna vers Dean, qui regardait son patronus en forme de dogue allemand bondir à travers la Salle sur Demande. Seamus fronça des sourcils.

— Pourquoi l'tien est aussi bien ? demanda t-il, une pointe de jalousie dans la voix. 

— Pense juste à quelque chose qui te rend heureux, Seam, dit Dean.

— J'essaye ! s'exclama Seamus. C'est dur de penser à quelque chose de joyeux quand T'Sais-Qui est, tu sais, d'retour et tout !

Dean jeta un coup d’œil à son ami et vit que Seamus avait les yeux levés vers lui et faisait légèrement la moue. Dean roula des yeux.

— Pourquoi pas quand l'Irlande a gagné la Coupe ? suggéra Dean. Tu étais heureux à ce moment-là.

Un sourire s'étala sur le visage de Seamus alors qu'il se remémorait la Coupe du Monde ; mais son moment le plus heureux de cette journée n'était pas la victoire de l'Irlande. Il rougit légèrement en se rappelant la joie qu'il avait ressenti ce soir-là lorsque des lèvres étaient rentrées en contact avec les siennes de manière inattendue près du feu de camps. 

Seamus ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur cette sensation, et prononça :

— Expecto Patronum !

Un renard argenté surgit de sa baguette et courut aux côtés du patronus de Dean, avant de tous les deux se tourner en brume. Seamus, excité, se tourna vers Dean qui lui souriait.

— Joli ! lui dit-il. 

— Merci !

— 'Sûr ! C'était un renard ? demanda t-il. 

Seamus approuva de la tête.

— Ouep ! N'empêche que ça n'me surprend pas. 

— Pourquoi ? demanda Dean, amusé.

— C'parce que je suis rusé comme un renard, dit Seamus, remuant malicieusement ses sourcils.

Dean éclata de rire et Seamus ne fut pas long à le rejoindre. Certaines personnes les regardaient en souriant ; Hermione était parmi elles. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de leur lancer des regards affectueux depuis qu'ils avaient arrêté de se disputer à propos d'Harry. 

— C'était quoi ton souvenir heureux ? lui demanda Dean. La victoire de l'Irlande ?

— Heu, ouais, ça..., Seamus se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Et le tien ?

Dean sembla rougir, mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, quelqu'un entra dans la Salle sur Demande. Tout le monde se tut, mais Dean ne put pas voir qui était entré avant que cette personne n'atteigne le niveau d'Harry. C'était Dobby, l'elfe de maison. 

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Seamus en chuchotant.

— Je ne sais pas, mais ça n'a pas l'air bon, répondit Dean alors que Dobby se jetait contre un mur.

Harry parlait de plus en plus rapidement à Dobby ; ils semblaient se battre. Soudainement, Dobby laissa échapper une longue plainte et Harry cria : 

— QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ ? FILEZ !

Ils se précipitèrent tous en même temps vers la sortie, sachant que la réaction d'Harry ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : ils avaient été découverts. 

— Seam, dépêche-toi ! cria Dean, ralentissant pour pouvoir courir à côté de son ami plus petit que lui.

Il agrippa la main de Seamus et le tira derrière lui, dépassant les autres élèves alors qu'ils couraient vers la Volière. Ils y parvinrent accompagnés de deux Poufsouffle et essayèrent de ralentir leur respiration, prétendant être occupés avec les chouettes. 

— Seam, est-ce que... est-ce que t'en as parlé à quelqu'un ? murmura Dean. 

Seamus le fixa, médusé. 

— Non, comment peux-tu – ?

— Silence, quelqu'un arrive ! chuchota Susan.

Crabbe et Goyle débarquèrent dans la volière quelques secondes plus tard.

— Vous venez avec nous, déclara Goyle.

— Oh, vraiment ? demanda Ernie en soulevant un sourcil. Et pourquoi on ferait ça ?

— Parce qu'on vous a attrapés ! dit Crabbe. 

Seamus lui lança un regard froid.

— Attrapés à faire quoi exactement ?

— A... A tenir une réunion secrète, affirma Goyle, bien qu'il avait perdu de sa conviction. 

— Je n'avais pas connaissance du fait que nous faisions parti d'un club secret sur les hiboux, se moqua Dean. Tu le savais toi, Seam ?

— Non. Mais ça m'a l'air bien ennuyeux, en tout cas. Je n'le rejoindrai sûrement pas, répondit Seamus. 

Crabbe et Goyle grognèrent doucement, faisant un pas menaçant vers les deux Gryffondor. Dean et Seamus se redressèrent avec défi, Ernie et Susan se plaçant derrière eux au cas où ils auraient besoin d'aide. 

Malefoy apparut soudainement à l'entrée de la volière et leur lança un regard noir en entrant.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda t-il d'un ton impérieux.

— Juste le club secret sur les hiboux, Malefoy, dit joyeusement Seamus, mais ses yeux se plissèrent. Tu veux t'joindre à nous ?

Malefoy lui lança un regard furieux, mais se retourna pour partir. Crabbe et Goyle ne le suivaient pas, apparemment bien décider à se battre avec Dean et Seamus.

— Crabbe, Goyle ! On y va, ordonna Malefoy. On ne peut rien prouver et en plus, j'ai déjà attrapé Potter. 

Crabbe et Goyle échangèrent des regards stupides et suivirent Malefoy, riant en quittant la volière.

Dean, Seamus, Ernie et Susan se regardèrent d'un air morose, mais soulagé avant de quitter la volière pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs respectifs. 

— Seam –, commença Dean.

— Comment t'as pu penser que j'avais révélé le secret ? lui demanda tristement Seamus. Il ne pouvait pas regarder Dean dans les yeux.

— Je ne pensais pas, je ne voulais pas, je, juste –

Seamus secoua la tête.

— Garde tes excuses, Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes de la traductrice : j'ai eu particulièrement de mal à traduire ce chapitre parce qu'en anglais, le titre de ce chapitre était « Foxy » et Seamus ne dit pas qu'il est « rusé comme un renard », mais « foxy », une façon de dire « sexy » en anglais. Évidemment, je ne pouvais pas dire « sexy comme un renard », ahem, donc j'ai fait du mieux que je pouvais. Je tenais quand même à vous donner le sens qu'ont réellement les mots de Seamus, vu qu'en plus c'est aussi le titre de ce chapitre.


	43. Confiance

— T'as vu Marietta ? demanda Seamus le lendemain matin pendant le petit-déjeuner, la voix amère.

Dean sentit la culpabilité l'envahir.

— Oui, je l'ai vue, Seam, je –

— Je t'ai dit que j'étais pas un mouchard, Dean, dit Seamus d'une voix calme. Je t'ai dit que je n'allais pas révéler le secret, et je n'l'ai pas fait. T'es mon meilleur ami, Dean, et t'es supposé me croire. Comment t'as pu n'pas me faire confiance ?

— Non, je –

Mais Seamus se leva de table, s'éloignant à grands pas de lui. Dean le regarda partir et Seamus fit bien attention de garder le dos tourné afin que Dean ne puisse pas voir les larmes dans ses yeux.

— Je voulais juste m'en assurer, murmura Dean pour lui-même, le regard baissé vers son omelette soudainement beaucoup moins appétissante.


	44. Futur

Dean trouva Seamus, assis tout seul dans un coin de la salle commune à broyer du noir, et marcha vers lui d'un pas décidé. Seamus le vit arriver et allait se lever pour partir, mais Dean lui dit :

— Où que tu ailles, je te suivrai, alors tu ferai mieux de rester assis et de m'écouter.

Seamus le regarda sombrement puis détourna son regard, croisant obstinément ses bras contre sa poitrine. Dean attrapa son menton, forçant Seamus à le regarder dans les yeux, ignorant les regards étranges qu'ils recevaient.

— Quand je t'ai demandé si t'en avais parlé à quelqu'un, je ne t'accusais pas, lui dit Dean, la voix ferme. Je m'assurais que tu ne l'avais fait, vérifiais quelque chose que je considérais déjà comme un fait. Tu comprends ?

Quelque chose bougea dans les yeux de Seamus et il acquiesça doucement. Dean lâcha son menton et Seamus détourna une nouvelle fois le regard. Dean se tenait là, mal à l'aise sous les regards persistants des autres élèves, se tournant légèrement les pouces.

— Ça ne te dérange pas si je m’assoies ? demanda t-il, désignant la place à côté de Seamus.

Seamus haussa des épaules, indifférent.

— Vas-y.

Dean s’assit et un autre silence inconfortable s’installa.

— Comment s'est passé ton entretien d'orientation ? demanda t-il.

Seamus haussa une nouvelle fois des épaules.

— La police Moldue emploie des gens que l'on appelle dessinateurs de portraits-robots, dit Dean. Ils demandent aux victimes des descriptions des suspects et dessinent leur portrait afin que l'on puisse avoir une idée de l'apparence de la personne recherchée. Je me disais que les Aurors pourraient bien avoir besoin de quelqu'un comme ça, mais je ne sais pas.

Seamus resta silencieux. Au bout de quelques minutes, Dean était prêt à abandonner et à aller se coucher.

— Tu n'dessines pas beaucoup en c'moment, dit Seamus doucement, alors que Dean s'apprêtait à partir.

Dean cligna des yeux. C'était vrai, réalisa t-il. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup pensé.

— Je suppose qu'il n'a pas eu quoi que ce soit que j'ai voulu dessiner, répondit-il. Je n'ai aussi pas eu beaucoup de temps.

Seamus le regarda de côté.

— Tu pourrais toujours essayer d'me dessiner nu sur un hypogriffe.

Dean rit en se souvenant de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu en troisième année.

— Je te l'ai dit, mec, ça n'arrivera jamais.

— Ah... Bah, j'peux espérer, dit Seamus en souriant. J'ai d'mandé à McGonagall si elle pensait qu'un travail au Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques me conviendrait bien. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'accord. T'aurais dû voir sa tête !

— Tu serais responsable de la moitié des accidents ! s'exclama Dean.

Seamus rit aussi, puis son visage s'assombrit.

— J'sais pas vraiment c'que j'veux faire, Dean. Le futur est un grand flou pour moi.

Dean lui donna un petit coup d'épaule.

— T'inquiète pas, mec. Tu vas bien te débrouiller.

Seamus sourit.

— J'espère que tu pourras être un dessinateur de... un dessinateur de portraits-robes pour les Aurors, Dean.

— Portraits-robots, le corrigea Dean. Merci, Seam.

— 'Sûr.


	45. Embrasser

_C'est fini_ , pensa Dean avec soulagement. _C'est enfin fini._

Il sortait tout juste des toilettes après avoir terminé son dernier examen, celui d'Astronomie. Il venait aussi juste de voir Ombrage et des Aurors attaquer Hagrid, le forçant à fuir dans la Forêt Interdite. Il était minuit et Dean était exténué. Il se dirigeait vers le septième étage pour se rendre au portrait de la Grosse Dame lorsqu'il vit quelque chose qui lui retourna l'estomac.

Deux élèves s'embrassaient, un Gryffondor et une Serdaigle d'après leurs uniformes – et Dean réalisa avec choc que le Gryffondor était Seamus. Il avait une main nouée dans les cheveux de la fille et l'autre était fermement attachée à l'une de ses fesses. La fille avait une jambe accrochée à la hanche de Seamus et quelques uns des boutons de sa chemise étaient déboutonnés sur sa poitrine. Les bruits qu'ils faisaient en s'embrassant firent rougir Dean et il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Devrait-il les interrompre, devrait-il continuer de marcher, devrait-il se retourner et s'en aller comme s'il n'avait rien vu ? La dernière solution était la plus attirante, mais alors qu'il se retournait, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre avec un bruyant _smack_ !

— Oh, salut, Dean ! dit joyeusement Seamus.

Dean se figea, le cœur lourd. Maintenant il se sentait _vraiment_ mal à l'aise. Il se retourna lentement pour leur faire face. Bien que leurs lèvres s'étaient séparées, Seamus et la fille étaient toujours dans la même position. Elle n'avait même pas l'air embarassée, continuant simplement de fixer avidement Seamus et de lancer des regards dédaigneux à Dean.

— Salut Seam, dit Dean, se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Euh, on devrait vraiment retourner à la salle commune, mais si tu veux rester faire, euh, quoi que tu sois en train de faire, je peux te couvrir.

Seamus roula des yeux.

— Non, t'as raison. A plus, Lisa !

Il embrassa rapidement Lisa une dernière fois avant de la lâcher et de s'éloigner avec Dean.

— Tu ne vas même pas me raccompagner jusqu'à ma salle commune ? lui demanda Lisa, mécontente.

Seamus s'arrêta et lui jeta un regard par dessus son épaule.

— Pourquoi j'ferai ça ? Tu connais l'chemin, non ? J'espère que oui en tout cas. T'vis ici depuis cinq ans maintenant, après tout.

Lisa laissa échapper un grognement de colère et s'en alla d'un pas rapide. Seamus leva le regard vers Dean d'un air confus, puis haussa des épaules alors qu'ils continuaient de marcher.

— Je pense que tu l'as mise en colère, dit Dean.

— Ah, c'pas grave, je ne l'aimais pas trop d'façon, répondit Seamus.

Dean souleva les sourcils.

— Mais t'étais en train de l'embrasser !

— Ouais, mais on était juste tous les deux excités qu'les exams soient finis, expliqua t-il. Les émotions et tout, tu sais, mais j'n'étais pas vraiment intéressé par elle. C'la dit, elle embrasse bien.

Dean secoua la tête.

— Tu es déplorable.

— Mais t'm'aimes quand même, dit joyeusement Seamus.

— Sûr.


	46. Stupide

Dean marchait vers la volière quand il entendit un bruit étrange. On aurait dit que quelqu'un pleurait. Ou plus exactement, qu'une fille pleurait. Il tourna au coin, suivant le bruit et trouva Ginny assise par terre, à moitié cachée par une armure.

— Ginny ? l'appela t-il en s'approchant prudemment. Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle renifla et s'essuya les yeux.

— A ton avis ? dit-elle d'un ton sec.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

— Rien, dit-elle. Tout.

Il souleva un sourcil et s'assit à coté d'elle.

— Ça n'a aucun sens.

Elle rit froidement.

— Ouais, et bien, j'ai commencé à pleurer à propos d'une chose. Mais une fois que j'ai commencé à pleurer à propos d' _une_ chose –

— Tu as commencé à pleurer à propos de tout, conclut-il.

Elle le fixa curieusement.

— J'ai trois sœurs, dit-il en haussant des épaules. Je sais comment les filles fonctionnent.

Elle rit légèrement.

— Je vois.

Il sourit.

— Tu... Est-ce que tu veux parler de la raison pour laquelle tu pleurais ?

— Non, c'est stupide, dit-elle en ramenant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

— Ginny, si ça t'a rendu triste, ce n'est pas stupide, protesta t-il, posant une main sur son genou. Elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés et il enleva rapidement sa main. Elle agrippa sa main, le surprenant et la serra dans la sienne. Il raffermit sa prise, et soudainement, elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Ce fut court et bref, et elle sembla embarrassée quand elle s'éloigna de lui.

— Désolée, marmonna t-elle, lâchant sa main. C'était stupide.

Le souvenir de Seamus et Lisa Turpin s'embrassant dans le couloir lui revint soudainement à l'esprit, mais il l'ignora.

— Non, ça ne l'était pas, dit-il doucement.

Elle l'observa, incertaine, et ils se penchèrent tous les deux l'un vers l'autre jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent de nouveau. Dean commença à comparer ce baiser à celui que Seamus et lui avaient partagé après la Coupe du Monde. Ce baiser était beaucoup moins brouillon ; leurs dents ne se heurtaient pas et Dean ne se sentait pas confus ou troublé. Ce baiser n'était pas non plus fiévreux ou désespéré.

Ginny se recula et lui sourit en rougissant.

— Est-ce que tu veux être mon petit ami ?

Dean cligna des yeux. Est-ce qu'il voulait être son petit-ami ? Certes, il venait juste de l'embrasser et il n'avait toujours pensé que du bien d'elle, mais est-ce qu'il voulait sortir avec elle ?

— Ok, dit-il. Ça me plairait bien.

Et c'était vrai.

Elle sourit et se pencha une nouvelle fois pour l'embrasser.

Après quelques minutes passées à s'embrasser, ils retournèrent à la Tour et se séparèrent dans la salle commune. Dean monta vers son dortoir, un large sourire aux lèvres dont il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser. Il poussa la porte du dortoir.

— Hé Seam –, commença t-il.

— Dean ! s'exclama Seamus en levant les yeux vers lui. Tu n'croiras jamais c'que Lisa Turpin a fait !

— Qu'est-ce qu'a fait Lisa Turpin ? demanda t-il et il roula des yeux en allant s'asseoir sur son lit. Il parlerait de Ginny à Seamus plus tard.

— Et bien, d'abord elle a dit à toutes ses amies...


	47. Vraiment

— C'est vraiment en train d'se passer, hein ? remarqua Seamus, levant les yeux de la _Gazette_ pour regarder dans ceux de Dean qui lisait par-dessus son épaule.

— Je suppose, dit Dean, le visage sombre et inquiet.

Seamus semblait soucieux de le voir ainsi et il donna un petit coup de coude à Dean.

— Hé, qu'est-ce qui n'va pas ?

— Est-ce que..., il prit une grand inspiration. Est-ce que tu penses que ta mère te laissera revenir l'année prochaine ?

Seamus sourit.

— Je n'savais pas qu'tu t'inquiétais autant pour moi, Dean !

Dean lui lança un regard noir pour la forme.

— J'ai besoin de toi, Seam. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, marmonna t-il.

— D'façon, la seule raison pour laquelle elle n'voulait pas que j'revienne c't'année, c'était parce qu'elle croyait que Dumbledore et Harry étaient cinglés, dit Seamus. Maint'nant que T'sais-Qui est d'retour, Poudlard est probablement l'endroit l'plus sûr pour nous.

Dean hocha de la tête.

— Ça semble logique. Donc je –

— Dean !

Il se tourna vers là où on l'avait appelé et vit Ginny marcher vers eux. Elle enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Dean et l'enlaça avant de rapidement l'embrasser.

— Je vais à l'infirmerie pour voir comment vont Hermione et les autres, lui dit-elle.

— D'accord, répondit-il, et il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne s'en aille.

Seamus les fixait, ne prenant pas la peine de cacher son expression dégoûtée.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était qu'ça ? l'interrogea t-il, perplexe.

Dean se frotta l'arrière de la tête.

— Oh, euh, Ginny et moi on... et bien, on sort ensemble maintenant.

— Depuis quand ?!

— Depuis hier, répondit-il en se sentant coupable. Je suppose que j'ai oublié de te le dire.

Seamus pinça des lèvres en pensant à Dean et Ginny ensemble. Quelque chose se tordit dans son ventre, lui donnant une sensation affreuse de nausée qu'il n'aima pas du tout. Il n'aimait pas non plus l'idée de Dean et Ginny sortant ensemble. Ils étaient trop différents, et ne se connaissaient pas si bien que ça. Dean avait besoin de quelqu'un qui le connaissait vraiment bien, et qui serait capable de dire si quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui, étant donné que Dean gardait souvent ses pensées pour lui.

Mais il ne dit rien de ce qu'il pensait. A la place, il s'éclaircit la gorge difficilement et dit :

— Et bien, tant mieux pour toi, mec. J'suis content pour toi.

Dean sourit doucement.

— Merci, Seam.

Seamus hocha de la tête.

— 'Sûr, dit-il à contrecoeur, mais Dean ne le remarqua pas.


	48. Amusante

— Aaaaaaaargh !

Dean et Seamus se réveillèrent tous les deux d'un seul coup en entendant un cri accompagné d'un flash de lumière. Neville tomba de son lit. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux et virent Ron, pendu la tête en bas par sa cheville, mais ils ne pouvaient pas voir ce qui le maintenait en l'air.

— Qu'est-ce que –

— On se fait atta – ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se pa –

— Désolé ! s'exclama Harry, qui commença à parcourir frénétiquement le livre sur ses genoux.

Dean et Seamus se regardèrent en souriant puis éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Neville se relevait, se frottant le bras sur lequel il devait avoir atterri. Le visage de Ron était agacé, et il commençait à devenir rouge à cause du sang qui lui descendait dans la tête.

Soudainement, il y eut un autre flash de lumière, et Ron était de retour sur son lit. Dean et Seamus ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter de rire et Harry s'excusa une nouvelle fois.

— Demain, je préfère que tu utilises un réveil, marmonna Ron.

Décidant que se recoucher n'en valait pas la peine, les garçons se levèrent tous et se préparèrent pour la journée.

— Et bien, dit Seamus à Dean en souriant alors qu'il mettait son pantalon, c'est une façon amusante de commencer la journée.


	49. Seul

— On va d'abord à Honeydukes ? proposa Seamus en sortant de l'argent de sa malle.

Dean eut soudain l'air coupable.

— Oh, euh, en fait, j'ai dit à Ginny que je passerai la journée avec elle.

Seamus se figea, surpris. Il se sentit un peu offensé, mais se dit que c'était ridicule de l'être. Ginny était la petite amie de Dean, bien évidemment qu'il devait aller à Pré-au-lard avec elle.

— … tous les week-ends à Pré-au-Lard ensemble, du coup j'ai pensé que ce ne serait pas grave si cette fois –, disait Dean à Seamus quand ce dernier se remit à l'écouter.

— T'inquiète, c'est bon, dit Seamus, bien que sa voix sonnait étrange à ses oreilles. J'comprends.

Dean lui sourit avec gratitude.

— Merci, Seam, dit-il avant de jeter un coup d’œil à sa montre. Oh, je dois y aller ! On se voit plus tard !

Seamus était maintenant seul dans le dortoir, à se demander ce qu'il pourrait bien faire.

Il pourrait trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour aller à Pré-au-lard, mais il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis à part Dean. Il s'entendait bien avec ses camarades de classe, mais ils n'étaient pas ses amis. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment beaucoup Fay et Ginger, et Lavande et Parvati l'agaçaient à glousser tout le temps s'il restait trop longtemps autour d'elles. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient toujours quelque part à faire Merlin ne sait quoi ensemble. Ce serait juste bizarre s'il essayait de se joindre à eux. Neville n'aimait pas vraiment Pré-au-Lard, et il passait généralement son temps aux serres au lieu de se rendre au village. Seamus se dit qu'il pourrait y aller tout seul, mais il trouva ça un peu pathétique, alors finalement il décida qu'après tout il n'avait pas vraiment envie de bonbons d'Honeydukes.

Il s'assit donc sur son lit et regarda par la fenêtre, se sentant, pour la première fois, vraiment très seul.


	50. Jaloux

Dean entra dans la Salle Commune et trouva rapidement Seamus assis face à la cheminée avec son livre de Sorts et Enchantements sur les genoux. Dean se dirigea vers lui et s'assit.

— Tu ne croiras jamais ce qu'il vient d'arriver, dit-il.

Seamus fit un bruit pour signaler qu'il avait entendu Dean, mais ne leva pas les yeux de son livre.

— J'étais en train d'embrasser Ginny –, Seamus déchira légèrement la page qu'il tournait, – quand Ron et Harry sont arrivés. Je crois qu'elle est en train de se disputer avec Ron, là.

— Cool, marmonna Seamus.

Il répara la page qu'il avait déchiré et continua sa lecture.

Dean fronça des sourcils.

— Est-ce que tu m'en veux parce que je suis Poursuiveur à la place de Katie ?

— Non, je –

— Tu l'es ! s'exclama Dean en se levant brusquement. Tu sais, Seam, j'espérais qu'au moins toi, tu me supporterais.

Seamus leva les yeux vers lui.

— Dean –

— Tu es jaloux que je vole mieux que toi et que j'ai une petite amie, c'est ça ? demanda sèchement Dean.

— Pourquoi j'serais jaloux à propos d'Ginny ? se défendit Seamus. Oh, tu t'es trouvé une gentille rousse insipide. Génial,mec, dit-il sarcastiquement.

— Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça ! gronda Dean.

— Ne m'dis pas quoi faire !

Leur dispute attirait des regards, mais pas parce qu'ils criaient. On se criait dessus tout le temps dans la Salle Commune. Ce qui les surprenait tous était le fait que c'étaient _Dean et Seamus_ qui se criaient dessus : le tandem inséparable, l'épuisant duo, les deux moitiés d'un tout.

— Je ne sais même plus qui tu es, Seam, dit sombrement Dean avant de se diriger vers l'escalier du dortoir des garçons.

— Ouais, et bien si tu passais du temps avec moi, peut-être que tu l'saurais ! hurla Seamus avec colère par dessus son épaule, avant de cacher son visage dans son livre. Il avait eu le dernier mot, mais au lieu de se sentir triomphant, il se sentait juste terriblement mal.


	51. Excuses

La Salle Commune de Gryffondor était en fête. Le feu de cheminée flamboyait et les Gryffondor discutaient tous bruyamment à propos du succès du jour lors du match de Quidditch. Tout le monde était de bonne humeur, à part apparemment Dean, Seamus et Hermione.

Seamus vit son ami se tenir à l'écart du groupe. Il fut surpris de ne pas voir Ginny à côté de Dean, chercha la Weasley du regard et la trouva en train de parler à Harry. Il en profita pour s'approcher de Dean.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda méchamment Dean quand Seamus arriva à sa hauteur.

— Je, hum... Je voulais m'excuser, marmonna Seamus en baissant les yeux. T'étais génial sur le terrain, Dean, et t'mérites vraiment d'être dans l'équipe.

Dean hocha de la tête avec raideur.

— Et ? répliqua t-il.

— Et..., Seamus tripota l'ourlet de son tee-shirt. Et j'n'aurais pas dû dire c'que j'ai dit sur Ginny ?

— Excuses acceptées.

Seamus leva des yeux surpris vers lui.

— Vraiment ?

Dean sourit.

— Oui, mec, tu m'as manqué.

Seamus baissa la tête pour cacher son sourire et acquiesça.

— Tu as vu Ron et Lavande ? demanda Dean en soulevant un sourcil.

Seamus fronça du nez.

— Ouais, dégoûtant.

— Pauvre Hermione.

Seamus allait ajouter quelque chose, mais Ginny arriva avec deux Bièraubeurres. Elle regarda Seamus avec surprise, ne s'attendant clairement pas à voir les deux garçons se parler, vu qu'ils venaient d'avoir une dispute.

— Oh, excuse moi, Seamus, tu veux que je t'en prenne un ? demanda t-elle en tendant l'une des Bièraubeurres à Dean.

Seamus secoua la tête d'un air irrité, énervé qu'elle les ait interrompus.

— Non, c'est bon, j'vais m'en prendre une moi-même.

Il s'éloigna sans dire un mot de plus à Dean ou Ginny. Dean le regarda partir avec une expression triste, mais Ginny haussa juste les épaules et commença à parler à Dean.

 _Ouais. Pauvre Hermione_ , pensa sombrement Seamus.


	52. Définis

Seamus était allongé sur son lit, fixant le plafond avec ennui. Il allait mourir d'ennui. Dean était quelque part avec Ginny, et le reste de ses camarades de dortoir faisaient Godric sait quoi. Il s'assit puis se leva de son lit, se dirigeant vers la table de nuit de Dean. Il ouvrit le tiroir dans lequel Dean gardait tous ses carnets de dessin et prit celui dans lequel se trouvaient les dessins que Dean avait fait de Seamus.

Il ouvrit la couverture et parcourut quelques pages avant de trouver le premier, le représentant assis les jambes croisées et flou. Le suivant le montrait étudiant, penché au dessus de son livre de cours avec de l'encre sur le front et sa plume en feu. Le troisième n'était constitué que de son visage, il regardait dans le vague avec une expression préoccupée. Dans tous ses dessins, les contours de Seamus étaient flous. Seamus n'avait jamais demandé à Dean pourquoi il le dessinait ainsi, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas ; il trouvait que ça avait l'air cool.

Seamus parcourut le reste des dessins et commença lentement à se sentir mieux. Même si Dean était à Pré-au-lard avec Ginny, au moins il était toujours –

Il se figea d'effroi. En passant un dessin de lui pas encore terminé, il tomba sur un de Ginny. Elle se tenait vêtue de son manteau et de son écharpe au milieu de la neige. Ses cheveux roux sombre contrastaient magnifiquement avec l'arrière plan blanc et ses contours était très bien définis.

C'était une belle image.

Seamus la haïssait.

Il ferma brutalement le carnet de dessin et le lança négligemment dans le tiroir. Il se jeta sur son lit et fixa avec colère le plafond jusqu'à ce que Dean revienne.

— Hey, Seam, le salua t-il en posant son sac de cours sur le sol près de son lit.

Seamus grogna en réponse.

Dean leva un sourcil.

— Ça va ?

— Génial, claqua Seamus.

Il fronça des sourcils.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

— Rien, répondit Seamus avant de se lever de son lit. Comment va la petite amie ?

Seamus s'était récemment mis à refuser d’appeler Ginny par son prénom, l’appelant juste « la petite amie ». Ça énervait Dean, mais il laissait passer pour éviter de se disputer une nouvelle fois avec Seamus.

— Elle est –, commença Dean, mais Seamus avait quitté la pièce.


	53. Mal

Seamus grogna et replia la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir.

— Noël avec Fergus ? demanda Dean.

Seamus hocha la tête et engouffra des morceaux de saucisse dans sa bouche.

— Tu peux toujours passer Noël avec moi cette année aussi, suggéra Dean. Michelle aimerait bien te voir. Elle n'arrête pas de me demander où est mon ami amusant Sheamus.

Dean s'attendait à voir Seamus rire au surnom que Michelle lui avait donné, mais il ne rit pas. Il continua juste de manger. Dean fronça des sourcils et Seamus prit la parole après avoir avalé un morceau particulièrement gros.

— T'passes pas Noël avec la petite amie ? lui demanda Seamus.

— Non, elle passe Noël avec sa famille, dit-il, clignant des yeux, surpris. Alors, ça te dit ? Tu pourrais goûter une nouvelle fois la cuisine de ma mère.

— Non merci, dit Seamus. J'pense que ma mère veut que j'passe Noël à la maison cette année d'façon, avec T'sais-Qui de retour et tout.

— Tu es sûr ? insista Dean. Ma mère pourrait lui parler –

— A plus tard, Dean, l'interrompit Seamus.

Il se leva de table et quitta la Grande Salle, laissant Dean se demander avec confusion ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal pour que Seamus préfère passer Noël avec son affreux cousin Fergus plutôt qu'avec lui.


	54. Babouin

Quand ils revinrent des vacances de Noël, apprendre que les leçons de Transplanage approchaient mit Seamus de bien meilleur humeur qu'avant les vacances.

Ils étaient en cours de Sorts et Enchantements et Seamus racontait que Fergus n'avait pas arrêté de surgir de nulle part pour l'effrayer et qu'il avait hâte de le revoir pour se venger. Il bougeait sa baguette magique légèrement trop passionnément en parlant, et au lieu de produire une simple fontaine d'eau, sa baguette propulsa un jet d'eau vicieux dans la direction du professeur Flitwick.

— Hé, au moins cette fois t'as rien fait exploser, murmura Dean d'un ton taquin dans l'oreille de Seamus. Ce dernier pinça des lèvres et donna gentiment un coup dans l'épaule de Dean alors que Flitwick se séchait et s'approchait d'eux.

— Vous allez m'écrire des lignes, M. Finnigan, lui dit Flitwick de sa voix aiguë.

Seamus soupira.

— Qu'est-ce que j'dois écrire, cette fois ? demanda t-il, lassé.

— Hmm... Que dites-vous de : _Je suis un sorcier, pas un babouin_ ?

Dean s'esclaffa et Seamus lui écrasa le pied.

Plus tard, ce soir-là, quand Seamus entra dans la Salle Commune, Dean l'aperçut et s'écria bruyamment :

— Ah, voilà mon babouin !

Seamus rougit alors que tout le monde dans la Salle Commune les regardait bizarrement. Ginny plissa les yeux d'un air suspicieux et jeta un regard noir à Dean qui lui lança un regard d'excuse.

— Ton _quoi_ ? Seamus entendit Ginny dire alors qu'il passait à côté d'eux, le forçant à sourire plus largement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait alors qu'il montait les escaliers.


	55. Attention

— Dean, tu veux bien me payer un peu plus attention ?! s'exclama Ginny.

Il leva les yeux du gribouillage que constituait pour l'instant son dessin du calmar géant. 

— Je t'écoute.

— Non, tu ne m'écoutes pas, tu dessines, répondit-elle.

— Je t'écoute _et_ je dessine, répliqua t-il, posant sa plume sur son parchemin. Ça s'appelle être multitâche. 

— Oui, et bien, tu es peut-être en train d'écouter, mais tu ne participes pas ! dit Ginny. C'est toujours moi qui parle et tu ne dis jamais rien. Tu es toujours en train de dessiner et je n'aime pas ça. 

— Seamus me laisse dessiner quand il parle, laissa échapper Dean avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Une lueur dangereuse apparut dans les yeux de Ginny et Dean regretta immédiatement ce qu'il venait de dire.

Mais c'était vrai. Beaucoup de leurs conversations à Seamus et lui ne se faisaient que d'un côté, Seamus parlant et parlant et parlant encore tandis que Dean dessinait et écoutait. Seamus savait que Dean n'aimait pas trop parler, mais pour eux ça marchait bien parce que de toute façon, Seamus parlait tout le temps tout seul. Avec Dean, au moins, il avait quelqu'un qui l'écoutait.

— Est-ce que d'après toi je ressemble à Seamus ? demanda t-elle, la voix basse. 

Dean devait se sortir de cette situation, alors il blagua :

— Nan, bien trop jolie. Et rien autour de toi n'est en feu.

Elle sourit largement et recommença à râler à propos de Rogue, s'arrêtant pour lui jeter un regard noir quand il reprit sa plume en main. Il la reposa avec un soupire résigné et posa son menton sur sa main, l'écoutant avec une expression ennuyée.

Plus tard ce soir là, dans leur dortoir, Seamus râlait contre McGonagall qui d'après lui était trop dure avec eux, quand Dean l'interrompit.

— Hé, Seam ? lui demanda Dean, levant les yeux de son dessin du calmar géant.

Seamus se figea, les mains en l'air.

— Quoi ?

— Tu... Ça ne te dérange pas que je dessine quand tu parles ? l'interrogea Dean, tripotant sa plume nerveusement.

Seamus secoua la tête négativement.

— Ce s'rait bizarre que tu n'le fasses pas. Et puis, j'sais que t'écoutes. Bref...

Dean sourit et se remit à son dessin en écoutant Seamus repartir dans sa diatribe.


	56. Différent

— Pourquoi tu t'es moqué d'Harry ? demanda Ginny avec colère.

Dean fronça des sourcils.

— Bah, c'était plutôt drôle. J'ai tendance à rire des choses que je trouve drôles, Ginny.

— Harry aurait pu être sérieusement blessé, cria t-elle. Il s'est vraiment pris un sacré coup, c'est une bonne chose que Peakes et Coote l'aient rattrapé, sinon ça aurait pu être pire. 

— Oh, ça va, c'était pas si grave, répliqua Dean. En plus, Harry a déjà eu des blessures plus sévères que ça.

— Ça ne te donne pas le droit de te moquer de lui, dit sèchement Ginny. 

Dean plissa des lèvres alors que quelque chose commençait à lui travailler l'esprit.

— Mais en fait, pourquoi tu te préoccupes autant de lui ?

Elle prit un air incrédule.

— Parce que c'est le meilleur ami de mon frère et notre capitaine, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié !

Dean rit avec dérision, comme s'il ne la croyait pas.

— Si c'était _Seamus_ qui s'était pris un coup, tu serais à l'infirmerie à côté de son lit en ce moment même, dit Ginny en s'approchant de lui. Et si je m'étais moqué de lui, si j'avais dit que c'était plutôt drôle, tu ne serais pas en colère après moi ?

— Mais – mais ça... c'est différent ! se défendit Dean. Seamus est _mon meilleur ami_ , pas le meilleur ami de mon frère !

Ginny secoua la tête.

— Comme tu veux, Dean. Je te vois plus tard, je vais voir si Harry va bien. Tu peux venir si tu peux retenir ton rire vu que tu trouves tout _drôle_ , dit-elle vicieusement en s'en allant, se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie. 

Dean savait qu'il aurait dû la rattraper, qu'il n'aurait pas dû la laisser s'en aller en colère contre lui, mais à ce moment-là, il n'en avait rien à faire. A la place, il marcha d'un pas lourd vers la Tour de Gryffondor.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? demanda Seamus alors que Dean entrait dans le dortoir entouré d'un nuage de colère.

— Je me suis disputé avec Ginny, répondit-il en se jetant sur son lit.

— Oh. Seamus cligna des yeux de surprise. Oh, bah, désolé pour ça, mec, dit-il, même s'il ne se sentait pas désolé du tout. En fait, il se sentait un peu réjoui.


	57. Fini

Dean et Ginny remontaient les escaliers menant au portrait de la Grosse Dame. Ils venaient de passer une soirée plaisante, bien que platonique, près du lac et revenaient à la Salle Commune. C'était un peu tendu entre eux depuis leur dispute à propos d'Harry. Dean ne voulait plus vraiment être avec Ginny, mais en même temps il ne voulait pas rompre avec elle. Il aimait vraiment sa compagnie et il pensait qu'elle était une personne brillante, mais maintenant il y avait quelque chose qui manquait dans leur relation.

 _— T'es sûr que t'es pas dans une relation juste pour être dans une relation ?_ lui avait demandé Seamus lorsqu'il lui avait avoué ses sentiments par rapport à Ginny quelques jours plus tôt.

Il n'avait pas répondu. Etait-il vraiment avec Ginny juste parce qu'il ne voulait pas être de nouveau seul ? C'était agréable d'avoir une petite amie, d'avoir quelqu'un à embrasser entre chaque classe, quelqu'un avec qui passer des moments intimes, mais la plupart de ces moments avaient disparu maintenant. 

— Ne me pousse _pas_ , s'il-te-plaît, Dean, soupira Ginny, sortant Dean de ses pensées. Tu fais tout le temps ça, je peux parfaitement passer toute seule, merci bien. 

Dean fronça des sourcils. Bien qu'il était vrai qu'avant il avait pris l'habitude de poser sa main dans le bas de son dos à chaque fois qu'ils passaient pas l'ouverture du portrait (une habitude qu'il avait prise avec Seamus), il avait réussi à arrêter de le faire quand il était avec elle. Il ne l'avait pas touchée, cette fois, alors pourquoi était-elle en colère contre lui ? 

— Je ne t'ai pas poussé, dit-il, agacé.

Ginny rit d'un air incrédule.

— C'est ça.

— De toute façon, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème, continua Dean.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû laisser passer, mais il ne pouvait pas.

— C'est énervant, déclara t-elle.

— Je fais juste, je ne sais pas moi, je fais juste attention à toi, dit-il. Ce n'est pas ce que les petits amis sont censés faire ?

— Je peux prendre soin de moi toute seule !

— Alors pourquoi je suis là ? l'interrogea t-il, les yeux plissés.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle froidement.

Ginny tourna des talons et monta les escaliers vers le dortoir des filles. Il savait qu'en la laissant digérer leur dispute maintenant, tout retournerait à la normale le lendemain matin, mais il ne voulait pas que tout aille bien. Il en avait marre de ses réflexions et de son comportement agressif. Alors, il dit la seule chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire.

— Seamus me laisse l'aider lorsqu'on passe par le tableau, dit-il doucement.

Elle revint vers lui rapidement, ses cheveux volant autour de son visage. Elle ressemblait à une harpie en colère. 

— Si c'est comme ça, pourquoi tu ne sors pas avec ton précieux _Seamus_ alors ? gronda t-elle.

— Peut-être que c'est ce que je vais faire ! cria t-il, rougissant aussitôt que ces mots quittèrent sa bouche. 

Son visage rougit de colère.

— Bien !

— C'est fini alors ? demanda t-il méchamment. 

— Ouais, Dean, c'est fini, dit-elle d'un ton sec avant de monter les escaliers.

Dean se retourna, ignora tous les murmures qui étaient apparus après que Ginny soit partie et il monta les escaliers vers son propre dortoir qu'il trouva vide, ce qu'il apprécia grandement. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler à qui que ce soit. A peu près une heure plus tard, la nuit était tombée et Seamus fit irruption dans le dortoir.

— Je... je viens d'en entendre parler, dit-il le souffle court, marchant vers le lit de Dean. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Ginny et moi, c'est fini, répondit-il froidement.

— Désolé, mec.

Seamus se pencha vers sa malle sous le prétexte d'en sortir son pyjama, mais en réalité il était juste en train de cacher son sourire.

— C'est rien, dit Dean en haussant des épaules. Il se leva de son lit. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps, je suppose.

Ils se changèrent en silence puis s'assirent tous les deux sur le lit de Dean. Dean tripotait les cordons de son pantalon de pyjama. 

— Pourquoi vous avez rompu ? demanda Seamus.

— Elle n'aimait pas que je l'aide à passer à travers l'ouverture du portrait, dit Dean et en s'apercevant du regard étrange que lui lançait Seamus, il ajouta, parmi d'autres choses. 

— L'aider à passer ? demanda Seamus. Il ajouta doucement : comme tu fais avec moi ?

Dean acquiesça.

— Elle n'aime pas ça. Elle n'aime pas beaucoup de choses que je fais.

— Et bien moi, j'aime ça, dit Seamus nonchalamment, malgré le léger rougissement qui ornait ses joues. C'est... je n'sais pas, j'aime juste savoir que t'es là, ou quelque chose comme ça. 

Dean sourit légèrement et acquiesça une nouvelle fois.

— T'es triste que ce soit fini entre vous ?

— Comme j'ai dit, ce n'était qu'une question de temps, répondit Dean. Mais j'aurais bien aimé que ça se passe mieux, un peu plus calmement. C'est une bonne personne et j'espère que l'on pourra rester amis, mais on était juste pas...

— Faits l'un pour l'autre, finit Seamus.

Dean leva les yeux vers lui avec une expression étrange. 

— Ouais.

— Ça _j'_ aurais pu t'le dire avant, dit Seamus avec colère. Tu n'as pas besoin de quelqu'un comme elle, Dean. 

— Alors de qui j'ai besoin ? Demanda doucement Dean, les yeux baissés.

— T'as besoin d'quelqu'un qui aime toutes les petites choses que tu fais, déjà, marmonna Seamus. Et t'as besoin d'quelqu'un qui comprend tes silences. D'quelqu'un qui...

Seamus s'interrompit alors que les yeux de Dean se levaient pour rencontrer les siens.

— Quelqu'un qui ? souffla t-il. 

Il se fixèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes, puis Seamus se racla la gorge.

— Tu vois c'que je veux dire, dit-il évasivement, bougeant pour se lever du lit de Dean. J'suis fatigué. A dem –

Il s'interrompit et baissa les yeux vers la main de Dean qui avait agrippé son poignet, puis il les releva vers Dean. Ce dernier se mordillait la lèvre avec une expression embarrassée et tira une nouvelle fois sur le poignet de Seamus, lui demandant silencieusement de rester avec lui. Seamus rougit et hocha bêtement de la tête.

Ensemble, ils fermèrent les rideaux de son lit et se faufilèrent sous les couvertures. Trouver une position confortable pour tous les deux se révéla bien plus difficile que ça ne l'avait été, étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas dormi ensemble depuis leur troisième année. 

— On devient trop grands pour ça, chuchota Seamus. Toi en tout cas. J'n'ai pas grandi depuis notre quatrième année. 

Dean rit et enroula un bras autour de la taille de Seamus, d'une façon qu'il espérait désinvolte. Il se rassura en se disant qu'il ne voulait juste pas que Seamus tombe du lit, mais il avait aussi le désir secret de tenir l'irlandais près de lui. Seamus mit avec hésitation sa tête contre le torse de Dean, posant sa main sur son ventre.

— J'suis désolé à propos de Ginny, mec, lui dit Seamus après quelques minutes de silence. 

Dean haussa des épaules.

— C'est pas grave. Mais ça va me manquer de l'embrasser, c'est vrai que c'était agréable.

Ils rirent ensemble. Seamus aimait sentir la voix de Dean gronder dans sa poitrine.

— Si t'as besoin d'embrasser quelqu'un, il y a toujours moi, rit doucement Seamus, mais sa voix sonnait bizarrement et ce n'était pas aussi nonchalant qu'il aurait aimé que ça le soit. 

Dean sourit et le taquina en retour.

— Merci, Seam, je pourrais bien te prendre au mot.

— 'Sûr, répondit automatiquement Seamus, malgré le rougissement qui se propagea rapidement sur son visage, lui donnant chaud et rendant ses joues complètement rouges. 

Seamus se lova plus près de Dean et se demanda pourquoi l'idée d'embrasser Dean ( _de nouveau_ , murmura une voix dans sa tête) l'excitait autant. Il se demanda pourquoi il était si heureux que Dean et Ginny aient rompu, et il se demanda aussi pourquoi Dean et lui prétendaient qu'il était normal pour deux amis de partager un lit et de plaisanter sur le fait de s'embrasser. 

Dean, d'un autre coté, se demanda pourquoi il voulait rester dans ce lit avec Seamus pour toujours et ne jamais le laisser partir. Mais dès qu'il commença à se poser cette question, il réalisa qu'il en connaissait peut-être déjà la réponse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes de l'auteur : c'était un autre de mes chapitres préférés à écrire =)  
> ~Ki
> 
> Notes de la traductrice : et définitivement l'un de mes préférés à traduire !


	58. Verre

Dès que Harry et Ginny quittèrent la Salle Commune, tout le monde recommença à parler bruyamment, sauf qu'à la place de la Coupe de Quidditch, cette fois, c'était le nouveau couple qui animait toutes les conversations. Seamus essaya d'emmener Dean à l'infirmerie pour guérir sa main (Dean avait éclaté son verre de Bièraubeurre dans sa main lorsqu'il avait vu Harry et Ginny s'embrasser et il s'était bien coupé), mais Dean refusait de sortir de la Tour et de risquer de tomber sur Harry et Ginny dans les couloirs. Seamus finit par abandonner, mais il demanda à Hermione d'utiliser un rapide sort de guérison sur la main de Dean, qui le remit suffisamment d'aplomb. 

— Tu vas bien ? lui demanda Seamus. 

Ils étaient montés dans leur dortoir pour s'échapper de la Salle Commune, mais surtout pour échapper aux regards et aux murmures des élèves qui n'avaient d'yeux que pour Dean. Ils étaient à présent assis sur le lit de Dean.

Dean haussa des épaules sans enthousiasme, mais Seamus voyait bien que ça l'ennuyait. Dean n'avait pas eu beaucoup de chance ces derniers jours. Pour commencer, sa rupture avec Ginny avait été plutôt mauvaise, ensuite il s'était fait virer de l'équipe de Quidditch vu que Katie allait mieux, et maintenant il devait regarder son ex petite amie qui l'embrassait quelques jours plus tôt embrasser l'un de ses bons amis. 

— J'vais bien, Seam, répondit finalement Dean. C'était évident qu'ils allaient finir ensemble, tout le monde le savait, soupira t-il avant de lancer un regard coupable à Seamus. Je... J'aimerais bien être un peu seul, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Seamus hocha de la tête, compréhensif, et se leva du lit, serrant doucement l'épaule de Dean.

— D'acc'. Je serai en bas des escaliers si t'as besoin d'moi. 

Dean sourit.

— Merci, Seam.

— 'Sûr.

Seamus lui retourna son sourire et descendit dans la Salle Commune où Hermione marcha droit vers lui.

— Tu devrais juste lui dire, tu sais, dit-elle promptement.

— Dire quoi à qui ? demanda t-il défensivement. 

Elle regarda autour d'eux, puis murmura :

— Dire à Dean ce que tu ressens pour lui.

Seamus sursauta et s'éloigna légèrement d'elle, rougissant furieusement.

— Je... Je n'vois pas d'quoi tu parles! s'exclama t-il. Je... Je ne... Je ne suis pas –

— Oh, s'il-te-plaît, dit-elle en roulant des yeux. Je vous observe vous tourner l'un autour de l'autre depuis six ans maintenant. 

Seamus plissa des lèvres. Est-ce qu'il avait des sentiments pour Dean ? Il était définitivement attaché à Dean plus qu'à n'importe qui au monde, à part peut-être sa mère. Mais Dean était aussi son meilleur ami et il n'était pas gay. Mais en même temps, Seamus ne pensait pas être gay non plus, mais apparemment il l'était. 

— J' _lui_ dirai quand _tu_ le diras à Ron, répliqua t-il.

Hermione sursauta.

— Mais, ça... c'est complètement différent ! On n'est pas... Ce n'est pas comme ça ! s'exclama t-elle, mais Seamus pouvait dire par ses joues rougies que c'était absolument comme ça.


	59. Dumbledore

59\. Dumbledore

Ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit lors de la fête travaillait énormément Seamus. Comment était-il supposé en parler à Dean ? Comment pouvait t-il lui demander quelque chose comme ça ? Il ne pouvait pas juste aller voir Dean et dire, « Hé, mec, alors j'crois que j'ai des sentiments homosexuels pour toi, est-ce que par hasard t'aurais des sentiments homosexuels pour moi aussi ? »

Non.

Alors il fit comme si de rien n'était et ignora les regards persistants que lui lançait Hermione.

Finalement, il décida qu'il allait juste devoir le faire. Il allait devoir le dire, mais quand ? Demain. Oui, demain était toujours un bon jour. Pourquoi faire quelque chose aujourd'hui quand tu peux le faire demain ? C'était sa devise.

Seamus était allongé éveillé dans son lit, se demandant comment il allait le dire, quand il jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre. Minuit et quatre minutes. Techniquement, on était demain, se dit-il, et il allait juste devoir le faire.

— Hé, Dean ? murmura t-il, glissant sa tête à travers ses rideaux pour faire face au lit de Dean.

Dean fit un bruit endormi et Seamus l'entendit rouler sur lui-même. Seamus secoua la tête et se rallongea. Il le dirait juste à Dean le matin, ou demain, ou un jour, ou peut-être jamais. Puis il s'endormit.

Quelqu'un criait.

Dean et Seamus se réveillèrent et trouvèrent leur dortoir vide, il n'y avait qu'eux. Ils se levèrent rapidement et descendirent dans la Salle Commune, où les préfets de cinquième année essayaient de garder tout le monde dans la Tour. Quand l'un d'entre eux essaya d'arrêter Dean et Seamus, ils lui dirent de protéger les élèves plus jeunes, puis il sortirent dans le couloir, leur baguette devant eux.

— Seam, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? lui demanda doucement Dean. 

Ils entendaient des cris et des pleurs et descendirent les escaliers.

— J'sais pas, mais ça n'peut pas être bon, répondit Seamus.

En descendant les escaliers, ils passèrent à côté de groupes d'élèves terrifiés et en pleurs, mais personne ne savait ce qu'il se passait. Ils arrivèrent à la Grande Salle et virent du sang étalé sur des dalles. Les portes de l'école étaient grandes ouvertes. Un nœud se forma dans l'estomac de Seamus. Ils trouvèrent Ernie et Hannah assis contre un mur. Hannah pleurait et Ernie avait un bras autour d'elle.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Seamus.

— Des Mangemorts, répondit Ernie, faisant gémir une nouvelle fois Hannah. Ils... Ils ont réussi à entrer dans l'école, je ne sais pas comment. Et il y a... il y a... la marque des ténèbres... au dessus de la Tour d'Astronomie.

Dean se tourna vers Seamus.

— Tu penses que... ?

— J'espère que non, dit Seamus. Où sont Harry et les autres ? 

— Harry est passé il y a cinq minutes, leur dit Ernie. Il chassait les Mangemorts, je crois.

Dean et Seamus se jetèrent un coup d’œil et hochèrent de la tête. Ils remercièrent Ernie et sortirent du château. Ernie et Hannah les suivirent, tout comme beaucoup des élèves qui étaient descendus pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Ils marchèrent dans l'herbe jusqu'au pied de la Tour d'Astronomie et y virent un corps allongé dans une position bizarre.

— Dean... Dean, quelqu'un est tombé, s'exclama Seamus. Quelqu'un –

Il commença à courir, mais Dean lui agrippa le bras et secoua la tête, un sentiment affreux l'envahissant.

— Seam, je... Je ne veux pas, murmura t-il, s'immobilisant sur place. Son visage était rempli de peur et d'inconfort.

La foule qui les avait suivi s'arrêta derrière eux, murmurant entre elle. Il était clair que personne ne se sentait assez courageux pour s'approcher sans que quelqu'un ne les guide. La peur envahit leurs murmures quand ils aperçurent le corps brisé au sol. 

Seamus agrippa le bras de Dean et le mena en avant, Dean le suivant avec raideur. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient, le corps devint reconnaissable, et ils s'arrêtèrent immédiatement.

— Dean, c'est... c'est –

— Dumbledore, termina Dean d'une voix cassée.

Une froide panique les envahit et ils titubèrent, pris de vertiges. Dumbledore – _mort_  ?! C'était impossible. C'était une blague cruelle, une farce que quelqu'un leur faisait. Dumbledore ne pouvait pas être mort. Il était invincible. Il était le seul que le Seigneur des Ténèbres craignait. Rien ne pouvait vaincre Dumbledore. 

Mais ils savaient que quelqu'un _l'avait_ vaincu, et qu'il était vraiment mort.

Seamus se cramponna au bras de Dean qui enroula ses bras autour des épaules de Seamus. Il se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre alors que les élèves commençaient à hurler leur douleur au ciel.


	60. Enterrement

— J'te l'ai dit, je ne _rentrerai pas maintenant_  ! cria Seamus, attirant l'attention de tout le monde dans le hall d'entrée sur sa mère et lui. 

— Sois raisonnable ! protesta t-elle. Ton père et moi serions beaucoup plus rassurés si –

— _NON_  ! rugit Seamus, son corps tremblant violemment. J'reste pour l'enterrement, maman, et tu n'peux rien faire contre ça.

Mme Finnigan lança des regards nerveux autour d'elle, appréciant peu tous les regards qu'ils recevaient.

— D'accord, _d'accord_ , dit-elle avec véhémence. Mais je reste aussi. J'vais essayer de trouver une chambre à Pré-au-Lard, mais ça n'va pas être facile, ça c'est sûr. Il y a des gens qui viennent de partout.

Seamus se détendit, soulagé.

— Merci, 'man. 

Elle embrassa le haut de son crâne puis quitta le château. Seamus se dirigea vers les escaliers où Dean l'attendait. Ils retournèrent ensemble dans la Salle Commune. Il ne parlaient pas, mais en même temps ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Dean garda sa main dans le dos de Seamus pendant tout le chemin. Dean se disait que c'était pour que Seamus arrête de trembler, mais en réalité, Seamus était devenu son ancre depuis la mort de Dumbledore ; il avait le sentiment qu'il allait se noyer s'il ne touchait pas Seamus de quelque façon qui soit.

Ils se réveillèrent tous le lendemain matin pour ranger leurs affaires et mettre leurs robes de cérémonie en silence. Personne ne parlait beaucoup, l'atmosphère était douloureuse. Après que tout le monde ait avalé ce qu'il pouvait pendant le petit-déjeuner (c'est-à-dire pas grand chose), McGonagall se leva et leur dit de la suivre. Malgré que ce soit un magnifique jour d'été, aucun oiseau ne chantait et personne ne se sentait d'humeur à profiter du soleil.

Des centaures apparurent à la lisière de la forêt et les sirènes sortirent leurs têtes du lac. Des centaines de sorcières et de sorciers étaient là. Un petit homme parla de Dumbledore, mais Seamus et Dean n'écoutaient pas. Ils étaient assis et se tenaient par la main, leurs doigts entrelacés et leurs têtes baissées, pleurant silencieusement. Mme Finnigan était assise de l'autre côté de Seamus et lui tapotait occasionnellement le genou. 

Après l'enterrement, Seamus et Dean, qui se tenaient toujours par la main, quittèrent la foule pour s'isoler un petit moment. Mme Finnigan les surveillait d'une distance respectable et ils disparurent à un coin du château.

— On dit que Poudlard va peut-être fermer, dit doucement Dean.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si c'est l'cas ? lui demanda Seamus. 

— Je ne sais pas, répondit-il. Tout vient juste de devenir tellement plus dangereux pour moi, Seam. Tu le sais ça ?

Seamus hocha de la tête, mais refusa de rencontrer les yeux de Dean, préférant fixer leur mains liées.

— Si les choses... Si les choses empirent, il se peut que tu n'aies pas de nouvelles de moi pendant un moment, continua Dean. Je vais peut-être devoir disparaître pour garder ma famille en sécurité.

Seamus plissa des lèvres et serra la main de Dean. Il n'aimait pas entendre ça, même si c'était vrai. Dean était un Né-Moldu, et les Nés-Moldus allaient devenir la cible numéro une de Celui-dont-il-ne-faut-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Il serra fortement ses paupières ensemble, comme s'il pouvait éloigner la douleur aussi longtemps qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir.

— Dean, je dois t'dire quelque chose, dit fermement Seamus, levant des yeux humides vers lui. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il avait appris avec la mort de Dumbledore, c'était que demain n'était jamais une garantie. J'veux te le dire depuis un moment maintenant, mais je n'en ai jamais eu l'courage. J'ai b'soin de te l'dire maintenant, avant que... avant que quelque chose...

Dean le fixait avec une expression que Seamus ne pouvait pas lire. Il avala difficilement sa salive.

— S'il-te-plaît, ne me haïs pas pour ça, dit-il désespéramment. Dean... Dean, je – 

— Non, ne le dis pas ! l'interrompit soudainement Dean, les yeux écarquillés et effrayés.

Seamus le fixa choqué.

Dean posa ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Seamus qui leva son visage vers Dean pour pouvoir le regarder profondément dans les yeux. 

— Je sais, Seam, je sais, murmura t-il, une expression affectueuse au visage. Tu crois qu'après tout, après tout ce que l'on a traversé, que je ne... que je ne sais pas ou... ne ressens pas la même chose ? demanda t-il tristement. 

Les yeux de Seamus se remplirent de larmes.

— Juste... ne le dis pas à voix haute, lui dit Dean. Pas encore. Donne moi quelque chose à attendre avec impatience pour quand tout ça sera fini, ok ?

Seamus hocha de la tête et quelques larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Dean lâcha son visage, ses mains tombant mollement contre ses jambes.

— Ma mère m'attend, bredouilla Seamus d'un air hébété, prenant quelques pas tremblants en arrière. J'devrais y aller.

Dean acquiesça, son visage déformé par la tristesse, et Seamus se retourna pour partir. Dean tendit le bras vers lui et d'un mouvement fluide il agrippa le bras de Seamus, le tourna vers lui, plaça sa main à l'arrière de la tête de Seamus, et écrasa leurs lèvres ensemble. Seamus répondit furieusement à ce baiser, se pressant contre le corps de Dean et s'accrochant à ses épaules. Il caressa la lèvre inférieure de Dean de la langue et gagna accès à la bouche de son ami. Leurs langues dansèrent pendant un moment qui sembla durait une éternité, puis ils se séparèrent et trébuchèrent en arrière. 

— Prends soin de toi, Seam, lui dit Dean après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

— 'Sûr, tant que tu me reviens, lui répondit Seamus, les yeux sombres.

Dean hocha de la tête avec douleur.

— 'Sûr. 

Seamus s'éloigna de Dean, marchant difficilement comme si chaque pas qui l'éloignait de l'homme noir lui provoquait une agonie physique, ce qui pourrait bien être le cas étant donné que c'était aussi douloureux. Sa mère s'approcha de lui dès qu'elle le vit apparaître au coin et enroula son bras autour de ses épaules. Les larmes coulaient de ses yeux.

— C'est rien, bébé, c'est rien, lui dit-elle en l'entraînant vers le portail de l'école.

Mais il savait que ce n'était pas rien.


	61. Bientôt

Dean préparait ses affaires rapidement et silencieusement. Les Mangemorts avaient pris le contrôle du Ministère. Scrimgeour était mort. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, si ce n'est courir, courir avant qu'ils ne viennent le chercher. Il jeta quelques vêtements dans un sac et attrapa un sac de couchage. Il s'assit à son bureau et prit du parchemin pour écrire une lettre à ses parents et une autre à Seamus. Cette dernière fut bien plus difficile à écrire, principalement parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. 

_Maman, papa,_

_Je suis tellement désolé. Les choses ont empiré et je dois m'enfuir. Dites à Michelle que j'ai dû retourner à l'école plus tôt ou quelque chose comme ça, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète. Je ne veux pas que vous vous inquiétez non plus, mais je sais que vous le ferez de toute façon._

_Je vais essayer de rester en sécurité, mais je ne peux pas vous dire ce qui va arriver à partir de maintenant. C'est la dernière fois que vous aurez de mes nouvelles avant un bon moment, mais s'il vous plaît, n'essayez pas de me contacter. Vous seriez en danger si vous saviez quoi que ce soit. D'ailleurs, vous devriez brûler cette lettre lorsque vous aurez fini de la lire._

_Ne perdez pas confiance. Je vous reverrai bientôt._

_-Dean_

_PS. Est-ce que vous pourriez aller à King's Cross et donner sa lettre à Seamus ou à l'un de nos amis ? Merci. Je vous aime.  
_  
Il plia la lettre pour ses parents et la posa sur son bureau, puis il mit celle de Seamus dans une enveloppe sur laquelle il inscrivit son nom avant de la poser elle aussi sur son bureau. Il éteignit la lumière dans sa chambre et descendit les escaliers pour prendre de la nourriture dans le garde-manger. 

— Deanie ?

_Merde._

Dean s'arrêta à la moitié des escaliers et se tourna vers Michelle qui se tenait en haut des marches et se frottait les yeux d'un air endormi.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda t-elle. 

— Je vais juste... chercher un casse-croûte, répondit-il.

Elle lui jeta un regard étrange.

— Avec un sac de couchage ?

— Heu...

Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

— Tu vas voir Sheamus? l'interrogea t-elle.

L'estomac de Dean se serra en entendant le nom de Seamus. Il avala difficilement sa salive et hocha de la tête.

— Ouais. Ouais, je vais voir Seamus, dit-il.

— Est-ce que Maman et Papa le savent ?

Il hocha une nouvelle fois de la tête.

— Ouais, je leur ai dit hier.

Elle courut en bas des escaliers et jeta ses bras autour de son cou. 

— Reviens vite.

Des larmes lui brûlèrent les yeux alors qu'il enroulait ses bras autour de sa petite sœur et l’enlaçait de toutes ses forces. 

— Je reviendrai vite, murmura t-il d'une voix cassée, je reviendrai vite.


	62. Lettre

Seamus était assis dans un compartiment avec Neville, Luna et Ginny. Rien ne prêtait à la conversation, alors ils restèrent silencieux. Seamus regardait avec mauvaise humeur le paysage défiler à toute vitesse par la fenêtre, Neville jouait avec sa pièce de l'A.D. dans sa poche, Luna lisait le _Chicaneur_ à l'envers et Ginny tripotait sa baguette. Bien qu'il appréciait leur compagnie (il aurait préféré celle de Dean), il voulait juste être seul afin de pouvoir lire la lettre dans sa poche, la lettre que Neville lui avait remis lorsqu'il était monté dans le train, disant que la mère de Dean la lui avait donné. Le nom de Seamus était écrit sur l'enveloppe avec l'écriture de Dean. 

Le festin à l'école fut sombre et menaçant, même la nourriture n'était pas si bonne que ça. Rogue était directeur, maintenant, et les adjoints étaient deux jumeaux, un homme et une femme qui avait l'air sinistres. Les nouveaux changements incluaient le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui devenait simplement un cours de Forces du Mal et l'Etude des Moldus qui était à présent obligatoire. Les Nés-Moldus étaient interdits. Cette année s'annonçait déjà comme la pire année de sa vie. 

Il n'y avait que Neville et lui dans le dortoir cette année. Neville ne dit rien quand Seamus déplaça ses affaires de son lit à celui de Dean, s'allongea dessus et ferma les rideaux. Il sortit la lettre et commença à la lire :

_Seam,_

_Je me suis enfuis. Je ne peux pas te contacter tant que la situation est telle qu'elle est, et s'il te plaît n'essaie pas de me contacter. D'ailleurs, tu devrais brûler cette lettre lorsque tu auras fini de la lire._

_Je serais prudent, Seam, je te le promets. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Inquiète toi pour toi. Prends soin de toi et s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ne sois pas imprudent cette année. Fais attention à toi._

_Je te reviendrai._

_-Dean_

Seamus caressa doucement des doigts l'écriture nette de Dean, puis il plia la lettre et la mit sous son oreiller. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il brûle cette lettre. C'était la seule chose qui lui restait de Dean, et il n'allait certainement pas s'en débarrasser.


	63. Pièce

Seamus trébucha en marchant vers la salle commune, son corps tout entier était douloureux. Il avait refusé d'utiliser le sortilège Doloris sur des première année, et le professeur Carrow n'en était pas très heureux, alors il avait utilisé le sortilège sur Seamus à la place. 

Il grogna en passant l'ouverture du portrait, souhaitant que Dean soit là avec sa main dans son dos. Il monta les escaliers vers son dortoir et trouva Neville en train de sourire – _sourire_. 

— Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureux ? demanda Seamus de mauvaise humeur.

— Est-ce que tu as toujours ta pièce de l'A.D. ? l'interrogea Neville en se balançant d'un air excité d'avant en arrière sur ses talons. 

Seamus secoua la tête.

— Non, j'n'en ai jamais eu, tu t'souviens ? Pourquoi ?

Ses yeux se plissèrent. 

— Est-ce que tu – 

— Ouep, dit Neville d'une voix étouffée en acquiesçant avec enthousiasme. C'est reparti.


	64. Compagnie

Dean se glissa dans son sac de couchage et ferma les yeux, souhaitant non pas pour la première fois être dans son lit à Poudlard, de préférence avec Seamus pressé contre lui. Il voyageait dans la campagne depuis des mois maintenant, et il regrettait plus que jamais de ne pas avoir appris à correctement transplaner. Il avait dû se cacher dans des forêts et des granges vides comme celle dans laquelle il se trouvait en ce moment-même. 

Soudainement, il entendit un craquement fort et des bruits de pas. Quelqu'un venait de transplaner dans la grange. Dean sortit sa baguette magique et s'assit aussi silencieusement qu'il pouvait. Il pria pour que ce ne soient pas des Rafleurs ; il leur était tombé dessus une fois et avait réussi à s'échapper seulement de justesse. 

La personne se retourna du coin où elle se trouvait, vit Dean et hurla «  _Stupefix !_  » alors que Dean criait «  _Protego !_  ».

L'homme sauta en arrière pour éviter le sort qui avait rebondi sur le bouclier de Dean qui se leva. Ils pointèrent leurs baguettes l'un vers l'autre, chacune d'entre elle illuminée au bout.

— Est-ce que vous êtes un Mangemort ?, demanda Dean. 

— Moi ? s'interloqua l'homme. Mon Dieu, non !

— Prouvez-le, dit Dean.

L'homme soupira.

— Mon nom est Ted Tonks et je suis un Né-Moldu. Tiens, regarde mon bras, est-ce que tu vois une marque des ténèbres ?

Ted retroussa sa manche pour révéler une peau sans tatouage.

— Maintenant montre moi le tien.

— Je m'appelle Dean Thomas, dit-il en retroussant sa manche pour prouver à Ted qu'il n'avait pas de marque des ténèbres.

— Enchanté, Dean.

Ted s'assit et conjura un feu face à lui.

— Tu m'as l'air un peu jeune pour être en fuite. Tu ne devrais pas être à l'école ?

— Je devrais être en septième année à Poudlard, mais je pense que je suis un Né-Moldu, expliqua Dean.

— Tu penses ?

Dean hocha de la tête.

— Mon père biologique est parti quand j'étais bébé. Mais ma mère est une Moldue. 

— Et bien, on est jamais trop prudent, dit Ted. Bien que je sais pas si être en fuite peut être considéré comme prudent.

Dean rit et Ted lui sourit.

— Septième année, hein ? Tu dois connaître Harry Potter, alors !

— Oui, je le connais, répondit Dean. On était dans le même dortoir. Vous n'avez rien entendu sur lui, récemment ?

— Seulement qu'il s'est enfui comme nous, dit Ted. Il ne s'est pas fait attrapé pour le moment, ça c'est sûr. Tous les journaux en parleraient si c'était le cas. Peut-être qu'on le croisera un jour.

— On ? demanda Dean. 

Ted le regarda avec surprise.

— Et bien, c'est... Seulement si tu veux bien que l'on voyage ensemble. J'ai toujours pensé qu'on était mieux à deux que tout seul, et c'est toujours agréable d'avoir de la compagnie. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Dean hocha de la tête et sourit.

— Je suis d'accord.


	65. Misérable

Seamus était d'encore plus mauvaise humeur que d'habitude lorsque Neville et lui se glissèrent dans la Tour de Gryffondor après avoir peint des slogans de l'A.D. sur des murs au quatrième étage.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Seam ? l'interrogea Neville. 

— M'appelle pas comme ça, claqua Seamus. 

— Désolé, marmonna Neville d'un air coupable.

Seamus s’affala sur l'ancien lit de Dean qui était devenu son nouveau lit et fixa le plafond avec colère.

— Si seulement –, il s'interrompit en soupirant. Si seulement on pouvait faire quelque chose d'plus utile que des stupides graffitis sur les murs. 

— Comme quoi ? demanda Neville. Seamus, tu te fais déjà passer à tabac tous les jours par les Carrow. Si tu les mets encore plus en colère, tu vas finir mort.

— C'est juste que Harry, Ron et Hermione sont quelque part à faire quelque chose d'important, mais au moins on sait qu'ils sont vivants parce que s'ils n'l'étaient pas, ce seraient dans tous ces maudits journaux, grogna Seamus. Alors que Dean pourrait être –

Seamus s'arrêta et se tourna sur le côté, le dos tourné vers Neville. 

— Il n'y a pas qu'à toi qu'il manque, tu sais, dit Neville. C'était _mon_ ami, à moi aussi.

— C'est peut-être ton ami, mais il est _mon meilleur ami_ , cria Seamus en s'asseyant. Et c'n'est pas seulement qu'il me manque. J'suis misérable sans lui, finit-il doucement. 

Neville le fixa un moment, l'air ébahi et son visage montrant qu'il venait de réaliser quelque chose.

— Il te plaît, non ?

Seamus sursauta.

— Je me suis toujours posé des questions sur vous deux, tu sais, continua Neville d'un air conspirateur.

— Neville –

— Vous avez toujours été super proches, encore plus qu'Harry et Ron. Et puis partager un lit, tout ça ...

— Neville, _j'pas envie d'en parler_ , dit Seamus laconiquement. Alors tais-toi, d'accord ?

— D'accord, d'accord, répondit Neville alors que Seamus retournait dans son lit. Mais j'ai raison, non ?

Seamus tourna le dos à Neville qui sourit d'un air triomphant.

— Tu le reverras, Seamus, je te le promets, dit Neville en se mettant lui aussi au lit. 

Seamus pinça des lèvres.

— Merci, Nev.

— Pas de problème. Maintenant, endors-toi.


	66. Promesse

— Pourquoi on ne dit pas son nom ? demanda Dean un soir alors qu'ils étaient tous assis autour d'un feu de camp. Harry le fait et Dumbledore le faisait.

Ce jour-là, Gornuk avait trouvé un exemplaire de la _Gazette_. Tout ce qu'il contenait était de la propagande sur Vous-Savez-Qui qui serait impossible à vaincre et comme quoi résister était inutile. Ils discutaient de ce que le futur leur réservait et de ce qu'il se passerait si la guerre ne s'arrêtait jamais.

— Et bien, Dumbledore est mort et ton ami Potter est numéro un sur la liste des Plus Recherchés, répondit Dirk. Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient vraiment de bons modèles, en ce moment. 

Dean était obligé d'être d'accord avec lui. 

— Mais quand même, c'est stupide d'avoir peur d'un nom.

— Je suis d'accord que c'est stupide, mais j'ai entendu dire que les partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui ont mis un –

— C'est un nom tellement bizarre en plus, continua Dean sans écouter. _Vol-de-mort._

— NON ! cria Dirk.

Il y eut plusieurs craquements forts et soudainement il étaient encerclés par des Rafleurs. Dirk se leva, brandit sa baguette magique et fut immédiatement tué. Gornuk se jeta sur un Rafleur qui lui tordit le cou. Ted hurla à Dean de s'enfuir alors qu'ils se battait contre deux Rafleurs à la fois. Dean hésita, mais Ted lui hurla de nouveau de s'enfuir, alors Gripsec et lui s'en allèrent en courant, uniquement pour être stoppés par un horrible homme à l'air sinistre, aux cheveux gris et au sourire vicieux. 

— Et où _vous_ pensez aller ? demanda t-il. 

Dean sentit la crainte et la terreur l'envahir. Il allait mourir. Il allait mourir et être torturé et il ne reverrait jamais sa famille. Il ne reverrait plus jamais ses parents ou ses sœurs ou ses amis ou Seamus.

Et c'était entièrement de sa faute.

 _Désolé Seam_ , pensa t-il alors que l'homme s'approchait de lui d'un air menaçant. _Je suppose que j'ai brisé ma promesse._


	67. Radio

— … on pense que le Né-Moldu Dean Thomas –

Seamus se redressa, instantanément attentif. Les Gryffondor tournèrent leurs regards inquiets vers lui de là où ils étaient tous assis regroupés autour de la radio qu'ils avaient installée dans la salle commune. 

— – et un deuxième gobelin, qui semblaient tous les deux voyager avec Tonks, Cresswell et Gornuk, ont pu s'échapper. Si Dean nous écoute, ou si quelqu'un sait où il se trouve, je signale que ses parents et ses sœurs attendent désespérément de ses nouvelles. Dans le même temps...

Seamus arrêta d'écouter et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il n'avait pas pensé à la famille de Dean et à combien il devait leur manquait à eux aussi. Il pensa à Michelle et à la façon dont elle idolâtrait son frère. Il se demanda si ses parents lui avaient expliqué ou si elle pensait juste qu'il était à l'école comme chaque année. 

— Seamus ?

Il leva les yeux vers Lavande qui s'était approchée de lui. Il détourna le regard et elle le serra dans ses bras dans une étreinte réconfortante.

— Je sais, lui dit-elle d'une voix étouffée.

— Tu sais quoi ? demanda t-il, confus. 

Elle leva un sourcil.

— Dean.

Seamus eut un rire sec et sans humour et se laissa aller dans les bras de Lavande.

— Est-ce que tout l'monde connaît mon secret ?

— Ce n'est pas vraiment un secret. A vrai dire, on s'en est tous doutés pendant des années, répondit-elle. Tout va bien se passer. Tu le sais, ça ?

Seamus secoua la tête.

— C'est un peu dur à croire en c'moment.

— Et bien moi, je te le dis. Tout va bien se passer, répéta t-elle, lui caressant les cheveux alors que des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur les joues de Seamus. 

— Il n'sait même pas s'il est vraiment un Né-Moldu, marmonna Seamus. Si seulement il savait si son père était un sorcier ou pas –, il se redressa soudainement. C'est ça !

— C'est ça, quoi ? l'interrogea Lavande, le regardant confuse, mais il s'était déjà levé et marchait à présent vers Neville. 

— Neville, j'ai b'soin d'utiliser la Salle sur Demande et j'ai b'soin d'ton aide, dit Seamus. J'ai b'soin qu'elle fasse _exactement_ c'que j'veux qu'elle fasse. 

— D'accord, Seamus, pourquoi t'en as besoin ? demanda t-il d'un air intéressé. 

— J'vais trouver le père de Dean.


	68. Faute

— C'est bien, tu ne trouves pas ? Le bébé de Lupin ? lui demanda Luna.

Dean hocha de la tête.

— Ouais, c'est sympa d'entendre quelque chose de joyeux pour changer.

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'ils avaient été sauvés du manoir des Malefoy et emmenés à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, quelques jours depuis que Dobby était mort pour eux. Depuis, avec Luna, ils avaient passé la plupart de leur temps à aider dans la Chaumière, étant donné que Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient à l'écart à préparer leurs plans secrets ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle était un peu, disons _très_ bizarre, mais c'était une personne agréable à côtoyer et il commençait à vraiment l'apprécier.

— Tu voyageais avec un groupe, non ? l'interrogea Luna. Avant de te faire capturer ?

Dean avala la boule dans sa gorge. 

— Ouais. Ouais, je voyageais en groupe.

— Est-ce que tu veux parler de ce qu'il s'est passé ? 

Dean fixa ses yeux ronds et curieux et soupira. S'il avait dû le dire à quelqu'un, il l'aurait dit à Seamus, mais étant donné que ce dernier n'était pas dans les environs, il pouvait aussi bien le dire à Luna.

— C'est ma faute, lui dit Dean. J'ai déclenché le Tabou et les Rafleurs sont apparus et les ont tous tués. 

— Mais tu ne savais pas à propos du Tabou ? 

Il secoua la tête.

— Non, je ne savais pas, mais Dirk a essayé –

— Tu dois te pardonner, lui dit Luna en regardant par la fenêtre d'un air rêveur. On fait tous des choses pour lesquelles on se sent coupables. On doit juste se pardonner à soi-même à un moment ou à un autre. 

Dean acquiesça lentement, bien qu'il sentait que ça lui prendrait très, _très_ longtemps avant qu'il ne puisse se pardonner ça. 

— Il te manque, non ? demanda t-elle au bout d'un moment. Ton ami irlandais. 

— Seamus. Ouais, plus que tout, répondit Dean. C'est mon meilleur ami et je, hum... Il me manque, finit-il maladroitement. 

Luna le fixa pendant de longues secondes, comme si elle savait ce qu'il allait dire. Il l'aurait bien dit, mais il avait l'impression qu'il avait besoin de dire ces mots à Seamus en premier avant de le dire à qui que ce soit d'autre. 

— Tu lui manques aussi, tu sais. Il a gardé ta lettre et la lit quand il pense que personne ne le regarde, dit-elle. 

Dean sursauta. Il avait complètement oublié que Luna avait commencé l'année à Poudlard, avant d'être capturée par les Mangemorts cet hiver pour obliger son père à arrêter d'imprimer des articles pro-Potter dans le Chicaneur. Il avait complètement oublié qu'elle avait vu Seamus.

— Il... Il fait ça ? lui demanda Dean, les yeux écarquillés.

— Oh, oui, répondit-elle en hochant de la tête. Il a redémarré l'A.D., tu sais. Il était très enthousiaste à propos de ça. Il était aux commandes avec Neville, Ginny, et moi. J'ai toujours ma pièce avec moi, juste au cas où. J'espère que s'il y a une grande bataille à la fin de tout ça, on pourra revenir et se battre.

— Ouais, dit Dean. Ouais, j'espère aussi.


	69. Eclair

Dean était assis dans sa chambre à la Chaumière aux Coquillages avec sur les genoux un carnet de dessin que Fleur lui avait acheté. Il dessinait, bien sûr, étant donné que ce devait bien être la seule chose qui le gardait sain d'esprit en ce moment. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait devenir fou, enfermé dans la chaumière. 

C'était un dessin de Seamus. Il se tenait debout en robe de cérémonie avec un diplôme entre les mains. Il souriait et tremblait, ses traits aussi flous que d'habitude, et le coin droit en bas du diplôme était en feu. Dean sourit en regardant son dessin : c'était ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il n'y avait pas eu la guerre. 

— Dean ! Dean ! Ça commence ! Ça commence ! s'exclama joyeusement Luna en arrivant en courant dans sa chambre. 

Il la regarda avec perplexité et posa son carnet de côté.

— Qu'est-ce qui commence ? 

— Regarde ma pièce, Neville vient juste d'envoyer un message ! Harry, Ron et Hermione sont à Poudlard, répondit-elle. 

— Est-ce... Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on y retourne ? demanda t-il, prenant le faux Gallion dans la main de Luna et le regardant. Sur les bords de la pièce, on pouvait lire _« L’Éclair a frappé »._

 _Est-ce que ça veux dire que je vais pouvoir revoir Seamus ?_ se demanda t-il, fixant son dessin de ce dernier. Bientôt, il pourrait le voir en vrai.

Luna sourit comme si elle savait ce qu'il pensait et acquiesça.


	70. Réunis

— Harry !

— Les gars, Neville a trouvé Harry !

— Hermione, tu vas bien !

— C'est Potter !

— Ron, je ne peux pas croire –

— Vous allez bien ?!

Seamus se joint à la foule qui engloutit le trio alors qu'il passait la porte qui menait à la Tête de Sanglier. Neville leur demanda de reculer et Harry leur posa des questions sur la Salle sur Demande et sur ce qu'ils avaient fait. Seamus sourit, se sentant heureux et plein d'espoir pour la première fois depuis longtemps. L'atmosphère d’allégresse disparut néanmoins lorsque Harry commença à leur dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas les aider et que Ron, Hermione et lui devaient faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire tout seuls. 

— Dumbledore nous a confié un travail à tous les trois et nous ne sommes pas censés révéler... je veux dire qu'il voulait qu'on s'en charge nous-mêmes, rien que nous trois, dit Harry. 

— Nous sommes son armée, l'Armée de Dumbledore ! Nous l'avons formée tous ensemble, nous avons continué à la faire vivre pendant que vous étiez partis de votre côté..., objecta Neville, plusieurs personnes criant leur accord. 

— Ce n'était pas vraiment un pique-nique, vieux, répliqua Ron. 

— Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi vous n'auriez pas confiance en nous, continua Neville. Tous ceux qui sont dans cette pièce se sont battus et ont été obligés de se réfugier ici parce que les Carrow les pourchassaient. Chacun de nous a montré sa loyauté envers Dumbledore... envers toi, Harry. 

— Écoute, commença Harry, mais la porte du tunnel s'ouvrit derrière lui. Une fille aux cheveux blonds désordonnés et un grand garçon noir en sortirent.

Seamus eut l'impression qu'on lui avait donné un coup de pied dans l'estomac. La tête lui tourna et il se sentit comme s'il allait s'effondrer. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, ne pouvant pas en croire ses propres yeux. Tout autour de lui avait disparu alors qu'il se concentrait sur ce visage qu'il connaissait mieux que le sien.

_Dean._

Dean et Luna se tenaient au pas de la porte. Luna les contemplait tous joyeusement et les yeux de Dean s'étaient rétrécis, parcourant les visages de la foule à la recherche de celui de Seamus. Ce dernier laissa échapper un rugissement de bonheur et il courut vers lui avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher, jetant ses bras autour du cou de Dean. Ça faisait presque un an qu'ils s'étaient vus pour la dernière fois et Seamus devait résister pour que les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux ne coulent pas. Il ne voulait pas pleurer en face de toute l'A.D, mais bon sang, qu'il était heureux de retrouver Dean. 

— Dean, Dean c'est –, commença désespérément Seamus. 

— Chut, Seam, écoute Harry, lui dit-il doucement, ses yeux brillant de bonheur alors qu'il s'extrayait des bras de Seamus noués autour de son cou. Seamus et lui se déplacèrent vers le côté, sa main dans le bas du dos de l'irlandais. 

Harry essayait de leur dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas aider, mais Seamus n'écoutait pas. Il ne fit même pas attention quand Ginny, les jumeaux et Lee sortirent du tunnel. Il fixait juste le visage de Dean, au-delà d'heureux que Dean soit vivant, en bonne santé et _ici_. Il n'en avait rien à faire du reste maintenant. Il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait s'occuper des Carrow, de Rogue et de Voldemort tous en même temps. Rien ne pouvait mal se passer maintenant qu'il avait Dean avec lui.

— On se bat, non ? lança Dean en sortant son faux Gallion, ramenant Seamus au monde réel. Le message disait que Harry était de retour et qu'on allait en découdre ! Mais je dois me procurer une baguette... 

— Tu n'as pas de _baguette_... ? s'étonna Seamus, fixant Dean avec choc. 

— Rafleurs, répondit-il simplement, l'expression sombre.

Seamus blanchit alors que son imagination lui suggérait toutes sortes d'horreurs auxquelles Dean avait pu faire face quand il était en fuite. Il pensait à ça au lieu d'écouter Harry qui demandait quelque chose aux Serdaigle. Harry partit avec Luna et brusquement Seamus était tiré vers le côté par Dean. Ils atteignirent un coin de la pièce où apparurent soudainement deux fauteuils dans lesquels ils s'assirent avec gratitude. 

— Dean, comment ça s'est pa...

— Pas très bien, Seam, pas très bien, répondit Dean, son visage s'assombrissant. Mais tu as l'air encore pire que moi, mec. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

— J'ai fait face aux Carrow, répondit Seamus. Les n'veaux directeurs adjoints. Ils n'aiment pas trop quand les gens leur résistent. Ça fait deux semaines qu'on s'cache ici, depuis qu'ils ont décidé qu'ils en avaient assez qu'on mette le bazar. 

— Seam, gronda t-il. Je t'avais dit de faire attention à toi !

— T'aurais fait la même chose. Ils nous f'saient torturer des première année, Dean, lui dit obstinément Seamus. 

Le visage de Dean se tordit d'horreur. 

— Et puis, t'avais promis d'être prudent, dit Seamus. Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'cette histoire de Rafleurs et de baguette disparue ?

Le visage de Dean s'assombrit une nouvelle fois.

— Je voyageais avec Ted Tonks, Dirk Cresswell et deux gobelins quand j'ai déclenché le Tabou. Ted, Dirk et un des gobelins se sont fait tués. Gripsec et moi nous sommes fait capturer par des Rafleurs et peu après ils ont attrapé Harry, Ron et Hermione. On a été emmenés au Manoir des Malefoy, mais Dobby nous a sauvés. Il est mort lui aussi, peu après ça.

— Non ! s'exclama Seamus. Il appréciait beaucoup l'elfe amusant. 

Dean hocha de la tête. 

— Ouais. Luna et moi sommes restés chez Bill Weasley depuis, attendant un signe pour revenir. 

— Et tu n'm'as pas écrit pour m'dire que t'allais bien ? lui demanda Seamus, blessé. 

Dean prit les mains de Seamus entre les siennes. 

— Je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque, Seam, tu dois –

— Ouais, j'comprends, marmonna Seamus. C'est juste que... Tu m'as vraiment manqué, Dean, dit-il, la voix se cassant légèrement sur la fin.

Dean se leva et prit Seamus dans ses bras, l'enlaçant fermement.

— Tu m'as manqué aussi. 

Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre pendant un long moment, se familiarisant de nouveau avec la façon qu'avaient leurs corps de s'emboîter, avec leur odeur et leurs sentiments. Au bout d'un certain temps, il se séparèrent et se sourirent. 

— Dean, j'ai quelque chose à t'dire, dit sérieusement Seamus. 

— D'accord, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? l'interrogea t-il, les yeux inquiets. 

Seamus déglutit.

— J'ai trouvé ton père.

Dean le fixa avec choc, ne s'attendant clairement pas à entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de son ami. 

— Tu... Tu _quoi_?! s'exclama t-il. 

— J'ai trouvé ton père, répéta t-il. Ton père biologique, j'veux dire. J'ai utilisé la Salle sur Demande. Neville m'a aidé. Tu m'manquais et j'ai pensé que si j'pouvais trouver si t'étais vraiment un Né-Moldu ou non, j'pourrais te le dire et tu serais d'nouveau en sécurité. Mais je n'savais pas comment t'trouver et je n'voulais pas t'écrire une lettre et te mettre dans le pétrin, et je n'savais pas si tu voulais savoir.

— Mais tu l'as trouvé, dit lentement Dean, comme s'il testait ses mots.

Seamus acquiesça.

— J'l'ai trouvé. 

— Et... ? dit Dean, invitant Seamus à continuer, l'expression nerveuse et effrayée. 

— Tu veux le savoir ? demanda Seamus.

Dean y réfléchit. _Est-ce_ qu'il voulait le savoir ? Est-ce que ça ferait une différence ? Est-ce que ça changerait quelque chose ? Est-ce que c'était important, même ? La guerre allait se terminer ce soir, tout le monde le savait. S'ils gagnaient, le statut de son sang n'importerait plus. S'ils perdaient, Dean serait persécuté, quelque soit son sang parce qu'il n'avait jamais arrêté de se battre. 

— Ouais, je veux savoir, dit Dean. 

— T'es sûr ?

Dean hocha de la tête et déglutit difficilement.

Seamus prit une grande inspiration. 

— C'est un sorcier.

Dean inspira brusquement.

— Son nom est Roger Harris. C'était un journaliste pour la _Gazette_. Ses parents sont Mark et Thalia Harris. Ils ont travaillé pour le Ministère. Roger est allé à Poudlard. J'l'ai trouvé sur une plaque dans la Salle des Trophées. Préfet à Gryffondor.

 _Gryffondor_ , pensa Dean, ses yeux brûlant légèrement. _Comme moi._

— Ils vous a quitté ta mère et toi pour vous protéger des Mangemorts, continua Seamus. Il n'lui a pas dit pour la magie parce qu'il n'voulait pas vous mettre tous les deux en danger. 

— Pourquoi il n'est pas revenu ? demanda Dean avec urgence. Pourquoi il n'est pas revenu nous chercher ma mère et moi après que Voldemort se soit fait tué la première fois ? 

Seamus se balança inconfortablement.

— Il n'est pas rev'nu parce qu'il s'est fait tué par des Mangemorts quelques mois après vous avoir quittés ta mère et toi. Pareil pour tes grands-parents. 

Dean sentit une vague de froid le traverser et son corps se figea. Seamus agrippa son bras. 

— J'suis désolé, Dean. J'aurais pas dû t'le dire, dit-il. 

— Non, non, je suis content que tu l'ai fait, répondit Dean, secouant la tête. Au moins je sais qu'il ne nous a pas juste abandonnés. Il nous protégeait. 

Seamus hocha de la tête.

— J'suis désolé.

— Ne le sois pas, dit Dean. Ça peut sembler méchant, mais... Je ne changerais rien à ce qu'il s'est passé si je pouvais. J'aime mes sœurs et mon père. Qui sait comment les choses auraient été différentes si mon père biologique était resté ?

— Une chose serait toujours la même, dit Seamus.

Dean l'observa.

— Quoi ?

— On s'rait toujours meilleurs amis. 

Dean sourit et acquiesça, éloignant son regard de son ami en y réfléchissant. Oui, Seamus et lui auraient terminé meilleurs amis quoi qu'il se soit passé. Ils seraient allé à Poudlard et auraient été répartis à Gryffondor et seraient devenus meilleurs amis, qu'importe comment les cartes étaient mélangées. 

Seamus tira doucement sur sa main.

— Dean, dit-il, attirant son attention. Dean, je dois t'dire –

— L'Ordre est arrivé ! dit joyeusement Fred, interrompant Seamus. 

Ils laissèrent échapper des cris de joie à la vue de Lupin, leur ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, rejoint par la majorité de leur équipe de Quidditch de première année, les parents de Ron et quelques autres.

A ce moment-même, Harry et Luna débarquèrent dans la salle.

— Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? interrogea Lupin. 

— Voldemort est en route, on barricade l'école... Rogue a pris la fuite, expliqua t-il. 

— Par quoi on commence, Harry ? demanda George. Quel est le programme ?

— Ils évacuent les élèves les plus jeunes et tout le monde doit se retrouver dans la Grande Salle pour s'organiser. On va se battre.

Un rugissement sonore s'éleva de la foule et tout le monde commença à courir dans tous les sens pour se préparer. Dean prit la main de Luna alors que Seamus et lui se joignaient à la cavalcade qui montait les escaliers en direction de la Grande Salle. Quelques professeurs dirigeaient les élèves les plus âgés, leur expliquant les préparations tandis que d'autres mettaient des protections en place autour du château. McGonagall, de retour en charge, parcourait le château, réveillait les armures et les statues et aboyait des ordres. 

Il y avait quelque chose de presque excitant à se préparer pour une bataille. Particulièrement pour cette bataille, étant donné qu'ils savaient que ce serait la dernière. Celle qui déciderait de l'issue de la guerre. Ils allaient écrire l'histoire ce soir. 

Mais soudainement, quelque chose tua l'excitation dans l’œuf et leur rappela la réalité.

La voix de Voldemort résonna dans les airs et fit frissonner tout le monde alors qu'il les avertissait sur ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire.

 _— Livrez-moi Harry Potter et vous serez récompensés. Vous avez jusqu'à minuit._

La Grande Salle se remplit des voix de tous ceux présents dès que celle de Voldemort disparut. Seamus tira sur le bras de Dean et son ami baissa le regard vers lui.

— T'restes avec moi, tu m'entends ? demanda t-il, le visage sérieux. Peu importe c'qui arrive, _t'restes avec moi_. 

Dean hocha de la tête d'un air grave.

— 'Sûr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Notes de l'auteur : plus que quelques chapitres ! Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire et de m'avoir écrit des reviews aussi formidables, je vous aime !_
> 
> _Notes de la traductrice : Pareil, vous êtes géniaux ! Plus que deux chapitres et un épilogue. J'ai fini la traduction, maintenant je vais m'attaquer à vos reviews pour les transmettre à Kicon :)_


	71. Bataille

Dean se trouvait au beau milieu du chaos qu'était cette bataille. Des araignées couraient à travers les couloirs, des plantes attaquaient les gens, Trelawney jetait des boules de cristal. Dean avait réussi à voler la baguette d'un Mangemort qu'il avait trouvé par terre dans le hall et se battait au côté de Parvati. Il s'était retrouvé séparé de Seamus il y a un moment, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'inquiéter de l'état de son meilleur ami.

Parvati et lui éloignèrent d'un coup de baguette deux araignées qui s'étaient approchées d'eux et coururent vers le bout du Hall d'entrée où une Poufsouffle, qu'ils reconnurent comme Susan Bones quand ils furent assez proches, se battait contre deux Mangemorts en même temps. Ils l'aidèrent à les battre, puis entendirent quelque chose qui arrêta tous les combats.

C'était Voldemort. Sa voix forte résonna à travers tout Poudlard, leur disant qu'ils s'étaient bravement battus. Il ordonna à ses forces de reculer et leur donna une heure avant que le bataille ne reprenne.

— Allez, viens, allons voir dans la Grande Salle, dit Dean à Parvati alors que les Mangemorts fuyaient le château avec réluctance.

— Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas voir, répondit Parvati, les yeux effrayés.

Il la réconforta en passant un bras autour de ses épaules et la mena vers la Grande Salle, où elle cria aussitôt en apercevant Lavande, étendue dans la ligne de corps qui allait jusqu'au milieu de la Salle. Elle courut vers le corps mutilé de son amie et vit ses deux autres camarades de dortoir, Fay Dunbar et Ginger Dirly, allongées juste à côté de Lavande. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par sa sœur qui l'enlaça fermement.

Dean vit les Weasley et Hermione réunis autour d'un corps, et en s'approchant il réalisa avec un choc d'épouvante que Fred était le corps étendu sur le sol. George hurlait avec assez de douleur pour briser le cœur de n'importe qui. A côté de Fred, il vit Tonks et Lupin, et il se sentit comme s'il allait être malade.

Il continua de longer la ligne de morts, de découvrir un par un les visages familiers. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas regarder, mais il ne pouvait pas faire demi tour. Il avait besoin d'être sûr que –

— _Dean !_

Il se retourna et quelqu'un lui rentra dedans en le faisant tomber par terre. C'était Seamus, des larmes coulant sur son visage alors qu'il s'asseyait sur les genoux de Dean, tirant ce dernier contre lui.

— Je... J't'avais _dit_... J't'avais dit, sanglota Seamus, frappant ses poings contre le torse de Dean.

Dean agrippa les épaules de Seamus et essaya de le calmer.

— Je sais, je sais... Je suis désolé.

— J't'avais dit de rester... de rester avec moi...

Le corps de Seamus s'affaissa, sa tête tombant contre la poitrine de Dean, qui enroula ses bras autour de lui.

— T'aurais pu... J'ai cru que..., dit t-il en pleurant, nouant ses doigts autour du tee-shirt abîmé de Dean.

— Je sais, murmura Dean, caressant de manière rassurante le dos de Seamus avec ses mains. Je sais.


	72. Amour

_— Avada Kedavra !_

_— Expelliarmus !_

Il y eut une explosion et des flammes apparurent de nulle part. La baguette magique de Voldemort s'envola de sa main alors qu'il basculait en arrière, et il heurta le sol d'un bruit sourd. Harry attrapa la baguette de Voldemort dans les airs, et il y eut un instant de silence frémissant avant que les rugissements de la foule ne déchirent l'atmosphère. Tout le monde se précipita pour féliciter Harry, mais Dean n'était pas parmi eux. Il parcourait la foule à la recherche de la seule personne qui lui importait pour le moment : _Seamus_.

Ils s'étaient de nouveau retrouvés séparés dans le chaos causé par le meurtre du serpent de Voldemort par Neville et la disparition du corps « mort » d'Harry, tout le monde s'étant précipité dans la Grande Salle, mais Seamus devait sûrement aller bien.

Il le devait.

Dean enjamba les corps morts de ceux qui venaient d'être tués lorsque Voldemort avait tout détruit sur son passage. Le petit Colin Crivey, qui avait dû revenir subrepticement se battre, était roulé en boule sur le sol, ses yeux vides et morts levés vers Dean. Il frissonna et se baissa pour fermer les paupières de Colin. Puis il continua de parcourir la Grande Salle et trouva enfin Seamus. Il se tenait debout d'un air effondré face à deux corps à ses pieds.

Dean réalisa avec horreur que c'étaient ceux de Padma et Parvati.

Il s'avança jusqu'à Seamus et prit sa main, entrelaçant leurs doigts et éloignant Seamus des jumelles vers les vivants qui célébraient la victoire.

— C'est fini, Dean, marmonna Seamus. C'est fini... alors pourquoi j'me sens si mal ?

— La guerre ne se finit jamais bien, Seam, répondit Dean. Même pour ceux qui la gagnent.

Seamus hocha de la tête sans dire un mot et Dean l'entraîna vers un coin plus ou moins à l'écart dans la Grande Salle. Il s'arrêta et fit face à Seamus, prenant ses deux mains dans les siennes.

— Seam, je dois le dire, annonça sérieusement Dean.

Seamus secoua la tête et sourit.

— Non, moi d'abord.

— Pourquoi toi ? demanda Dean en faisant légèrement la moue.

— Parce que j'l'aurais dit en premier si t'm'avais pas arrêté il y a un an, répondit Seamus comme si de rien n'était.

— Et si on le disait en même temps ? suggéra Dean, lâchant les mains de Seamus pour enfoncer les siennes dans ses poches arrières.

Seamus y réfléchit quelques secondes.

— Marché conclu, dit-il avec un hochement de tête embarrassé.

Il se tenaient debout l'un face à l'autre en se fixant nerveusement et en rougissant comme des première année.

— Et si on faisait un compte à rebours ? proposa Dean.

Seamus hocha une nouvelle fois de la tête, ses yeux se plissant avec affection alors qu'il observait Dean.

— Okay. Trois.

Dean lui sourit doucement en retour.

— Deux.

Mais ils n’atteignirent jamais le un, parce qu'à la place ils se précipitèrent l'un vers l'autre et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de façon maladroite, mais pourtant parfaite. Les mains de Dean agrippèrent les hanches de Seamus si fermement qu'il était sûr que des bleus allaient y apparaître. Seamus enroula ses doigts dans les cheveux de Dean et dans son tee-shirt. Une poignée de personnes applaudirent près d'eux et ils se séparèrent, tous les deux rougissant furieusement.

— J'aurais dû te l'dire il y a longtemps.

Seamus haletait en fixant son meilleur ami dans le monde entier et il continua :

— Mais j'étais effrayé et stupide. Mais j'n'ai plus peur maintenant. Enfin, j'veux dire, j'ai toujours peur, mais ce n'est pas important parce que j'sais que j'étais fait pour être ici, avec toi, maintenant et je m'en fiche...

— Seam, tu divagues, l'interrompit Dean en souriant patiemment.

Seamus sourit.

— Désolé. Je... J't'aime, Dean.

Dean prit en coupe le visage de Seamus entre ses mains, se pencha et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Seamus. Ce dernier posa ses mains sur les hanches de Dean qui enroula un bras autour de la taille de l'irlandais, l'attirant plus près de lui et approfondissant le baiser. Dean l'arrêta avec réluctance et enlaça fermement Seamus.

Il embrassa le haut de son crâne et murmura :

— Je t'aime aussi.


	73. Epilogue

* * *

_Dix-neuf ans plus tard_

* * *

— Seam, dépêche toi, on va être en retard ! cria Dean par dessus son épaule alors qu'ils parcouraient à grands pas le quai.

— On arrive ! Fais-la traverser la barrière, on vous rattrapera ! lui répondit Seamus. 

Dean hocha de la tête. Il poussait un chariot d'une main, l'autre serrant fermement celle d'une petite fille de onze ans. Ils s'approchèrent de la barrière entre les quais neuf et dix et disparurent rapidement. Seamus se retourna et, les mains sur les hanches, il baissa les yeux d'un air faussement furieux vers la petite fille aux cheveux couleur sable en face de lui. 

— Allez, Birdie, on doit r'garder ta sœur partir ! dit-il. 

Birdie se tournait les pouces.

— Mais Da, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'en aille.

Seamus s'agenouilla face à elle et lui releva le menton.

— Je sais, petit oiseau, je n'veux pas qu'elle s'en aille non plus, mais elle doit partir. Tu n'veux pas lui dire au revoir ? En plus, tu la r'joindras dans deux ans de toute façon. 

Birdie releva la tête et acquiesça. 

— Bien ! Allez, viens, sinon on va la louper ! dit-il.

Il se redressa et lui prit la main. Ensemble, ils marchèrent d'un pas vif et traversèrent la barrière. Ce n'était pas dur de trouver Dean : la tête de son mari était celle qui se dressait au-dessus de celles de tout le monde.

— J'ai déjà mis la malle d'Adèle dans le train. Elle est plutôt nerveuse, lui dit Dean. 

Seamus ébouriffa les cheveux bruns sombres de son aînée. 

— Pourquoi t'es nerveuse, Dela ?

— A cause de tout, marmonna Adèle. 

— Tu vas t'amuser comme jamais auparavant. N'est-ce pas, Dean ? lui dit Seamus avec un sourire. 

— Absolument ! Fais-toi plein d'amis pour qu'ils puissent venir à la maison à Noël, renchérit Dean. 

— Vraiment, Papa ? demanda t-elle joyeusement.

Dean hocha de la tête et sourit.

— Tout le monde à bord ! Tout le monde à bord ! cria quelqu'un. 

— Allez, vas-y ! lui dirent-ils. 

Adèle les serra tous les trois une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de se précipiter vers le train. Elle apparut à la fenêtre d'un compartiment avec deux autres filles et un garçon qui avait l'air terrifié. Elle leur fit un signe de la main alors que le train commençait à quitter la gare. 

— Au revoir Da ! Au revoir Papa ! Au revoir Birdie ! cria t-elle.

Des larmes coulaient le long des joues de Bridget et ils agitèrent tous leur main jusqu'à ce que le train disparaisse. Il se détournèrent du quai et commençaient à marcher vers la barrière quand Bridget s'exclama :

— Lily ! Hugo !

Elle s'éloigna rapidement en courant.

Ils regardèrent vers où elle courait et virent Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione avec leurs cadets. Ils levèrent tous la main pour saluer Dean et Seamus qui se dirigeaient vers eux. 

— On devrait les inviter à dîner bientôt. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas fait, dit Dean. 

— Al et Rosie commencent cette année aussi, non ?

— Je crois oui.

— Oh, on devrait inviter Neville et Hannah aussi. On n'les a pas vu depuis quelques mois, dit Seamus. 

— Et bien, je suis sûr que Neville est très occupé à Poudlard, mais il pourra sûrement se libérer pour un soir. Je vais écrire à Luna et Rolf aussi, répondit Dean.

Seamus grogna.

— Pas Rolf, il m'énerve.

— On n'aura pas Luna sans Rolf, lui rappela Dean. 

Seamus lui lança un regard noir, mais abandonna en soupirant.

— D'accord, très bien. 

— Est-ce que tu as déjà pensé que nos vies deviendraient ce qu'elles sont aujourd'hui ? lui demanda Dean alors qu'ils s'approchaient du clan Potter-Weasley. 

— Qu'est-ce que t'veux dire ?

— Je veux dire nous. Mariés avec deux enfants, dit Dean en souriant. Est-ce que tu pensais qu'on finirait ainsi ? 

— Et bien, peut-être pas exactement comme ça. J'étais nul en divination, tu t'souviens ? plaisanta Seamus. Mais, est-ce que je savais que tout ce finirait bien ? 

Il sourit et attira la tête de Dean vers lui pour l'embrasser rapidement :

— 'Sûr.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Notes de l'auteur :_
> 
>  
> 
> Fin. 
> 
> Premièrement : MERCI ! Ça aura été une expérience tellement enrichissante et je vous suis tous reconnaissante pour vos encouragements et votre support. J'ai aimé lire chacune de vos merveilleuses reviews, ainsi que vos réponses et commentaires, j'étais réticente à poster cet épilogue parce que je ne voulais pas que ça se termine !
> 
> Voici quelques notes, surtout quelques uns de mes headcanons que vous n'avez pas à lire si vous n'en avez pas envie =)
> 
> Une note sur le précédent chapitre :
> 
> \- Oui, j'ai cet headcanon tordu que Hermione est la seule des filles Gryffondor de son année à survivre à la guerre.
> 
> Notes sur Adèle et Birdie : 
> 
> \- Leurs noms sont Adèle et Bridget « Birdie » Thomas-Finnigan  
> \- Adèle a le même âge que Albus et Rose et Birdie a le même âge que Lily et Hugo.  
> \- Quand Dean et Seamus ont décidé qu'ils voulaient des enfants, ils ont demandé à Luna d'être leur mère porteuse (elle était aux anges et a tout de suite accepté, même si elle avait eu des jumeaux juste l'année précédente). La première fois qu'ils ont essayé, ça n'a pas marché et ils ont été très déprimés. Après un an ils ont décidé de réessayer. Birdie née neuf mois plus tard et ils ne pouvaient pas être plus heureux qu'avec leur princesse aux yeux bruns et aux cheveux blond sable. Luna en devient sa marraine.  
> \- Adèle débarqua dans leurs vies quand Birdie avait trois ans (Adèle en avait cinq). Harry vint leur parler d'une petite fille sans aucune famille et dont les parents avaient été tués par une faction de Mangemorts qui existait toujours. Harry savait qu'ils réfléchissaient à avoir un autre bébé, mais étaient effrayés de la déception qu'ils ressentiraient si ça ne marchait pas, alors il se demanda s'ils considéraient l'adoption. Ils acceptèrent, bien sûr, et Adèle compléta leur famille comme une pièce de puzzle manquante.  
> \- Birdie tient plus de Seamus, bien qu'elle a le talent de Dean en dessin.  
> \- Adèle est silencieuse comme Dean, mais ne dessine pas. A la place, elle écrit des histoires.  
> \- Elles sont toutes les deux réparties à Gryffondor comme leurs pères.  
> \- Seamus est « Da » et Dean est « Papa ».
> 
> Notes sur Dean et Seamus et les familles de leurs amis :
> 
> \- Ils ont gardé de forts liens d'amitié avec leurs amis de Poudlard, en particulier Luna et Neville (bien que Rolf agace Seamus).  
> \- Tous leurs enfants sont proches également. Birdie et Lily sont aussi proches que des sœurs.  
> \- J'ai un très grand headcanon sur les enfants de la nouvelle génération, alors si vous avez des questions à propos de comment je vois les choses, n'hésitez pas !
> 
> Une nouvelle fois, merci beaucoup tout le monde ! Je considère l'idée d'écrire une séquelle avec des moments de leurs années à Poudlard, alors donnez moi des idées sur ce que vous aimeriez lire pour voir si je peux le faire !
> 
> Je vous aime tous ! Vous êtes des personnes géniales ! Maintenant, en avant et diffusez Deamus dans le reste du monde !
> 
> ~Ki  
>  __  
> Notes de la traductrice :
> 
> Ouah. C'est fini. J'ai commencé cette traduction lors des vacances de Noël 2013 et 73 chapitres et une centaine des reviews fantastiques plus tard, c'est fini. Comme l'auteur, je suis un peu réticente à poster la fin, mais la voilà, ma première traduction. Je pense que j'ai bien suivi sa dernière phrase en vous faisant partager sa fantastique fanfiction ! 
> 
> En tout cas, merci, merci, MERCI ! J'ai adoré traduire Before I Knew et vos commentaires m'ont aidé à me motiver vers la fin quand j'avais moins de temps pour traduire et poster les chapitres. Je suis vraiment triste que ce soit fini !
> 
> Si je retenterai l'expérience de la traduction un jour ? 'Sûr ;)  
> Je ne sais juste pas encore quelle fanfiction et dans quel fandom.
> 
> Merci encore à vous tous : lecteurs, reviewers, Rafi57 pour sa beta lecture et bien sûr, merci à Kicon pour avoir écrit cette fanfiction et m'avoir donné l'autorisation de la traduire. Thanks a lot Kicon !
> 
> Longue vie à Dean et Seamus !


End file.
